


Gabriel and Ari

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 55,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel finds out his daughter Gigi has been communicating with her aunt Ari. Gabriel realizes he has feelings for Ari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Molli and Gigi are characters created by my friends Kourtney and Molli they were used with permission from them ty

Gigi wakes up and looks around Her father Gabriel is smiling and everyone is around her. She sees with her angel eyes there is one more person or should she say entity in the room she looks away from it before Gabriel notices or so she thinks. Gigi knows Molli can sense her aunt Ari but will her father? Molli seems nervous. Gabriel picks it up .

"OK whoever you are show yourself before I have to zap you with my powers, You know I can" Gabriel is upset he has a feeling of who it might be. He has been trying to protect Gigi for years for her mother's family.

The smell of Dragon's blood is strong (Dragon's blood smells very good in actuality). Little by little her aunt Ari fades in. Gabriel cannot believe his eyes. It is the one person who used to be his ally standing there. Her big brown eyes seemed to be just focused on her neice. Ari's hair a cherry red with blond streaks throughout long and flowing down her back. Her petite figure and big breasts are flattering to him. She feels his eyes on her. She did not come to be ogled by him. He lost his concentration.

He stepped back and protectively stepped in front of his daughter held up his angel sword and pointed it at her.

Dean and Sam looked then looked back at Gigi and Molli. They already knew Ari she came around every chance she got and talked to Molli and Gigi. Ari is Gigi's mother half sister. And is Zeus's daughter with Svava 's mother she was a dragonslayer also and that made Ari a demigod. Molli And Gigi met Ari when Gigi was trading stuff at her and Molli's magic store in hell. Crowley had not realized Ari would help Molli get messages to Dean. Once Ari realized that was her niece and she was alive Ari came all the time to help out.

Ari smiled at Gigi and winked. She then blew her a kiss and put her hand on Gabriel's shoulder and they disappeared. Gigi was confused. Molli was not surprised. Dean and Sam just shook their heads.

..............................  
Later on when Dean had Molli in her spell kitchen they decided to talk about stuff.

"What do you suppose Gabriel and Ari are talking about??? hmmm??" Dean is a little perplexed

"I do not care my love she is unlacing her top. But instead of undressing she fulfills his wish from the other night and with a swish of her hand she is in a Dallas Cowboy cheerleading outfit cowboy boots and all. 

Dean smiles admiring her handiwork. Her brown hair with white streaks is in ponytails. Her bust is a little too big for her breasts and they are almost falling out. He zaps himself in his little red gym shorts. He has his whistle around his necks. He looks at her hungerly . He reaches out and grabs her shirt and uses his thumbs to play with her nipples through the material. He can not control his hunger and kisses Molli fiercely.

She reaches down and untucks his shirt to pull it off licking his nipples and gently biting them. He lets out a moan. and turns her around. Pulls down her underwear, more like yanks and rips off her underwear. He then unzips his shorts and they get kicked off. He bends her over her magic potion table and grabs her breasts using them as leverage he enters her with all his length. She is cooing like the the little tiger that is Dean's Molli.

"Molli say you are mine" He dives deeper

"ohhh King of Hell, Dean I am yours. He and Molli explode together. And keep at it all night until they collapse in the morning in Dean's huge bed.  
...........................................................................  
Sam is still looking at Gigi while she sleeps. He does not understand how Gabriel could have fathered someone so irresistible to him. He is laying in Gigi's bed massaging her her arms and caressing them . Trying to sooth her. He know she is hurting

Gigi turns around and kisses Sam deeply. Never has she felt this way about. A man like she feels about Sam. He is so gentle but so complicated also she looks into his eye. He looks scared.

" What is a matter sweetie, you ok???" she asks huskily as she reaches down and feels his throbbing manhood.

"Hun maybe we should let you sleep you need rest he pushes away but Gigi climbs on top of him and slides down him . Slipping him into her inch by inch. She is on top of him work herself back and forth on him. he put his huge hands on her hips and lifts her up and down. Sam removes her top to reveals her luscious breasts he licks her nipples. while his cock goes in and out of her core at a faster pace because Gigi is getting impatient making sam go faster. When they finally come it is glorious. They lay back stroking each other until they fall asleep

.....................................................................................  
Gabriel feels himself being yanked into his private place. He is now sitting in his basement Ari lands on top of him.

"Nice you had to control where we went, must you have your way all the time. " She said getting up looking angry and brushing herself off.

Gabriel get up and sits on the bed which is in the center of the room. He pats a place beside him for her to sit down

"Oh no I am sure that bed is filthy. And how many women were on that bed so far? I have seen all your escapades." Ari says

He look up at her. She always was beautiful but her younger sister caught his eye first. And then she was with child. She died in childbirth the only one that did not blame him was Ari. But he had to disappear. He could not tell her that he took his child and hid her in fear she would slip up and tell her family. They would have killed Gigi. He thought she would have killed Gigi. He took his fingers and pulled it through his hair.

Ari watched Gabriel knowing her crush on him. She had been so blind. His eyes were so intriguing they turned colors what the humans called hazel. His hair was brown but in the light it had some wheat and blond. He cleared his throat.

Her head snaps up like he had woken her up from this daydream. He was no friend not anymore. And she wanted to protect her niece too. Her family was her niece the rest could go to hell.

"You will not keep me from seeing my niece . She is my only family. I lost my sister." She let one tear roll down her cheek. He pulled himself off the bed and walked to her pulling her in and embracing her.

" We will protect her together, I am sorry. I thought you would side with your family. And want to kill her." He lifts her head up and then Gabriel and Ari kiss a long and deep kiss that made them both feel in their cores.

Ari breaks away and slaps Gabriel across the face. It was like she was in a dream. She knew how he was . Gabriel was always seducing women. Gabriel is rubbing his cheek and looking her with his soulful eyes.

"How dare you I am not one of your skanks you make into a porno star. This is not Casa Erotica and I am a demiGod. I might not be able to kill you but I can hurt you real bad.!!!!" Ari was so angry. 

Ari knew she could not stay in his lair and talk to him. She was too angry. She popped out of there.  
.......................................................................................................................  
Ari knew who she needed to talk to so she popped into Molli's hallway knowing it might be the only safe place just in case. Molli and Dean were celebrating their new found engagement. Molli was sitting on her chair drinking tea. Dean was sipping coffee in the kitchen when she landed. Molli looked up smiled at Ari. And waved her over to sit. Dean came over to Molli gave her a peck on the cheek. Said bye and was out of there. Man knew he did not want any of this conversation. If you did not know better it was just a normal thing. Dean however is king of hell and was going to torture people.

 

"So I think I know why you are here. " Molli said lifting her eyebrow waiting for me to elaborate.

 

"He makes me so mad. He thinks just by kissing me , I can forgive him." Ari states. Molli sits up almost spits out her tea.

 

"What you guys kissed. Come on spill. You have had a crush on him so long. Isn't this what you wanted?" Molli is asking me the one question that I am not sure I can answer but I know if anyone deserves to know my explanation it is this lady. Molli took care of my niece hiding her from my family and Gabriel's family. I would always be grateful to her. I held Molli in such high regard I answered.

 

"Yeah I know I just am mad at him that he takes me to his liar and thinks I am going to just be like all his other women he video tapes. " She knew that was not the full explanation. She did not want her heart broken.

"You guys need to figure it out cause Gigi needs both of you. " She smiled "Gigi is my best friend, and your niece and his daughter. She is in love with Sam who is half Demon half human and a Winchester to boot. This is going to be a bumpy ride. Plus you know Gabriel is going to come to blows with Sam sooner or later. Dean will not stand by and watch Gabriel mess with his brother. Not sure if this fairytale will have a happy ending."

This makes me laugh. This is why I love talking to Molli. She has a great sense of humor and puts things in perspective.

"You got a point there. I am just so confused why he did not contact me and let me in Gigi's life. If it was not for trading with you. I would never have found my niece." Ari said .

" Look I know you love him. Gabriel is your first crush. Maybe that is where you start. You tell him that you have feelings for him and that he hurt you. " Molli says while she gets up poured more tea for herself and a cup for Ari.

"He is an arrogant , gigolo that seduces anyone with a heartbeat. " Ari takes the tea Molli hands her. Ari continues to explain her case but Molli shhh her.

"Did you ever ask him why he took off after Gigi's mother died. He took Gigi out of there to make sure she was safe. He did not know if you would turn on him also. The thing is and you know I am saying this out of respect but you need to talk to him. Gabriel has told me how your sister was dangerous when she was pregnant. Valkie blood goes one way Bad or good. Never in between. She was showing signs that she was going bad. You have to accept that." Molli had come over to rub her back and comfort her cause every time her sister was mentioned Ari cried. She loved her sister soo much.

Ari had to think back and realize it was Ari that Gabriel had first met and it was Ari that Gabriel had befriended if her sister would not have interfered they would be together. It was like one minute she was with Gabriel . Then the next minute her sister was with Gabriel. She had forgotten until her sister died that she had been his friend first. That they would have been together.

" You are remembering the spell your sister put on you aren't you. I told you this tea would get your memory back." Molli took the cup away from her. " All of it has to be explained by Gabriel not me. Go to him and get that explanation." Molli all of a sudden heard a crash from Gigi's room. Molli and Ari run into the room to find Sammi on the floor holding his stomach.

Gabriel stood over him and said "I owed you that Moose!!!" He looked up to see Ari and Molli.

....................................................................................  
Gabriel had to talk to Gigi and explain stuff about how her mother seduced him. And was going to do something bad. He did not know what and when her mother had turned. Maybe she had always been bad and made Ari and him think she was good. He never could figure it out. He had talked to Molli about it and she had come up with that Ari and him had met. And would have been together but a spell had made him turn to Svava. He knew that was true cause the yesterday when he had seen her it was like magic. His feelings for her came back. They made all other feelings look like well sex. Which made no sense to him. He was used to feeling lust but this was more powerful than that.

He needed to talk to Gigi and get this thing with Sam talked out too. It was not that he disliked the Moose. He smiled Crowley's name for the chucklehead fit him.

He snapped his fingers and he was in Gigi's portion of Molli's house. The door to the bedroom was closed. And he could guess Sam and Gigi were in there. He got mad. But held it in. He had to talk to her. He knocked on the door. Sam tapped his shoulder and Gabriel turned around. Moose got taller he thought. He looked up to see Sam staring down at him with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"What are you doing here Gabriel?" Sam said sipping his coffee and going over to the computer on Gigi's desk.

"Where is my daughter I need to talk to her. " Gabriel felt his anger rise.

"She is sleeping. She needs to rest." Sam said and pointed at the door. " She has to heal and sleep is the best thing for her but I know she would want to talk to you. I know this is uncomfortable for you but I love your daughter. So I will take you in there but I need you to promise me to try not to upset her. " Sam says getting up from the computer.

He leads Gabriel in there where he see his princess sleeping on her bed snuggled to her pillow. He feels such love for his daughter. He sits beside her and stroked her hand. Sam leaves the room and shuts the door.

"Gigi , Daddy needs to talk to you". He bends over her and kisses her cheek. She stirs awake.

"Daddy what are you doing here." Gigi says sleepily yawning sitting up in bed.

"I needed to see my little girl" He replies sitting on the bed

"Ok what is up with you and aunt Ari?" She is still yawning

"That is what I need to explain to you. I hope you will not get mad at me ok?" Gabriel knows he needs to hold back about her mother. He just needs to tell her his feelings for Ari and get her blessing.

"Ok but if this is to say Aunt Ari and you like each other, I have known that for years." Gigi was smart she heard stuff. Plus Molli told her everything well maybe not everything but most of it.

Gabriel looked shocked. His little girl was growing up and he could not stop it  
.  
He stood up. Ran his fingers through his hair and bent down to give Gigi a peck on the cheek. She kissed him back on his cheek he smiled and was walking away.

"So does this mean Ari and you will be together finally." She smiled and laughed

"I will try but that woman is stubborn and I like fighting with her." Gabriel turned and laughed.

"Quit being a gigalo and go after her. You know you are going to have to give up the other girls right??" Gigi sat up more in bed but grimaced because of the pain. Her father looked worried when she did that.

"Yep I know guess she will have to don a blond wig hmmmmm!!! Gabriel smiled thinking of Ari in a blonde wig

"lalalalalalalalal do not want to imagine you or Aunt Ari like that dad yuk!!!!!" Gigi chuckles but is in pain which makes Gabriel mad.

"No Dad you need to stop thinking that way I am ok. " Gigi knew he was blaming Sam for her pain.  
Gabriel knew he needed to go for Molli she could make a spell to elevate the pain his little girl was having.

He opened the door and Sam was there he could not. He punched Sam in the gut Sam crashed in to the table holding his stomach.

 

"I owed you that Moose!!" Gabriel said  
Gabriel looked up to see Ari and Molli. They were who he needed to see.

 

"Molli I need you to make a spell Gigi is in alot of pain." Gabriel was worried.  
Molli wasting no time conjured up her stuff and made a broth . Sammy got up with the help of Gabriel  
"This is not over Sam. I know you love her but We will have to talk. I need to get my anger in check first. " Gabriel looked over at Ari and said "After we get Gigi settled we need to talk."

Ari mouthed "I know"

Molli was quick and got Gigi to drink all the broth as everyone watched. Gigi fell asleep.

"Sam you stay here and watch her." Molli ordered and then she turned to Ari and Gabriel "you two need to talk" She then cocked her eyebrows.

Ari laughed. Gabriel must have missed it cause he was looking confused. Molli saw Dean in the doorway waiting for her.

"And you in my bed now!!!!" Molli said He looked over and smiled  
"Yes Molls!!!" He cooed. Then obediently left to go to their bed.  
.......................................................................................................................  
Gabriel took Ari's hand and popped them to his little cabin in the woods. It was beautiful with a waterfall beside it.

She immediately remembered that they had shared a kiss there before he met her sister.

"Is this the same place?" She asked looking at him

Gabriel was shedding his clothes and jumped in the water. He was never modest. She shed her clothes to and took off after him. They splashed each other laughing.

He finally answered him "yes I built the cabin right after I got this memory back." He said swimming closer to her.

She got closer to him. He grabbed her and kissed her. His tongue exploring her mouth in the way it did when they first kissed. He tasted of candy and lollipops. His hands edged down her body as they kissed. She felt him touch her core and she broke their kiss to moan.His fingers slowly working in and out of her. The feeling had her moaning and bucking against his fingers. He then lifted her up on top on him and entered her. He kissed her nipples as he rocked them back and forth. Her nails dug into his back as he continued to rock them back and forth. . His mouth captured hers again and they both felt the release they needed. They broke apart. They swam back to shore and gathered their clothes. Headed to the cabin.

Ari walked into the cabin. it was beautiful the table was set his hair looked good wet and slicked back. He had roses and lilies on the table he came over with a rose in his hand. And gave it to her.

"Sit, and eat we need to talk but not now." He lead her to the table. She was suddenly in a red dress. Sat down and he feed her strawberries and she feed him dessert. He kissed her then and said

"I think this feels like a dream to both of us. We need to just enjoy each other right now. We can talk later." He reached for her. And her mouth readily responded to his kisses. They lead each other to the huge bed in the middle of The cabin.

He undressed her and himself he could not wait to explore her. Alot of time had already been wasted he did not want to wait anymore. He wanted to be with her.

He lay her on the bed claiming her mouth again in an earth shattering kiss. He had never felt this good. Like his whole being was glowing with happiness. He kissed his way down her finally getting to her core.

He worked his finger in and out of her as he licked her clit. Making her moan and pull his hair.  
He pulled himself up to her mouth again and kissed her while he entered her. Building them up again. When he was about to release she pulled him off and took his member in her mouth and drank all of his juice. He came extra hard. She smiled and looked up

"Damn woman you drive me nuts." He exclaimed. She curled his toes with that move.

They went into the bathroom and washed up soaping each other up and kissing until they wound back up in bed. They fell asleep in each others arms.

She woke up to him kissing her shoulder. She was happy this was not a dream!!!!


	2. betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Ari realize they should have been together from the start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Molli and Gigi are characters used with permission from friends Molli and Kourtney .

Betrayal By LR Bare Pairing Svava & Gabriel, Ari and Gabriel Rated mature  
Flashback 300 hundred years ago

Ari had just found out she had a half sister Svava who was Half Dragon slayer (Her mother Jane) and half Valkyrie. Ari was Zeus' daughter. Zeus took Ari from birth and raised her. Jane and Zeus had a brief affair. Ari had her mother's Brown eyes and her father's powers. She was half Dragonslayer and half immortal. Ari was spending the summer with Her mother Jane and her sister Svava. Ari found out real quick that Dragon slayer women were strong and did not need a man. Jane had no attachments. She had kept Svava but only cause her father the Valkyrie left them high and dry. Jane never spoke his name. Ari did not ask.

Svava was curious about Ari at first and seemed to get along with her. They would go hunting and then catch butterflies afterwards. She had never enjoyed this kinda closeness with her other half sister Persephone. The mother who raised her Zeus' wife Demeter was very nice to her and raised her with love. Ari however, was always curious about her real mother Jane. Zeus finally gave in to the girl when she came upon her powers at 21. That froze her growing and age and made her immortal.

Svava was secretly jealous of Ari. Ari was beautiful and had long flowing Red hair. When Ari came to stay with them Svava thought she could make Ari ugly by putting something in her hair that would dye half of it white. Svava thought this would make her ugly instead it put blonde streaks that made her hair more pretty. Everything Ari did was getting on Svava's nerves. She would sing and laugh. Svava did not have that or feel the light heartedness that Ari enjoyed.

Ari was happy. Svava was not. She had felt like her mother blamed her for her father leaving. They had a hard life. Jane did the best she could but to Svava it was never enough she wanted more. Ari came to stay with them and Svava got worse she could not measure up. She was so jealous she did not see that Ari was trying to help her. Ari wanted to know her and help her.

Ari had powers and could easily do the chores. She wrangled the Dragon's way faster than Svava. And instead of slaying them all the time she kept a few that were not evil as pets. Ari loved all creatures. She kept a riding dragon named Mir and a small pet one named Pali who acted like a cat would today. She had brought both with her to the farm that was her mother's and sister's house. Svava was 19 at the time and looked much older from all the work. She however was a great sorceress and could mix mean spells.

Ari did not have the knowledge of spells yet. Jane did teach her later. Svava would use this talent to her advantage she figured she would be nice to a point and then Hurt Ari in the worst way. Svava would get that opportunity the next summer.

...................................................................................  
It was the second summer that Ari was in the meadow spending that a gorgeous man would step into her life. She had been walking and came upon this waterfall and a cabin. Ari had been spending alot of time alone it seemed she could not do anything right for her sister Svava. So she did her chores and went wandering every day around noon.

Gabriel had watched Ari for an hour now laughing with her pet dragon. Who had a pet dragon. He knew no one who could handle the beasts and yet there it was splashing and playing with this woman who looked like an angel. He had been hiding for many years now in the human world. He had never seen such innocence and beautiful nature in a person. He had to get to know her.

He stepped out as she was drying herself off. Or at least the best she could she was soaked. His blondish brown hair shined in the light. She turned around to see him approach. He saw her pick up a sword that looked way too big for her small figure. There she was handling it like a pro.

"Whoa, I was just coming to say Hi Princess. And tell your dragon if he does not stop humping my leg I am going to poof him into a blackhole." Gabriel said.

Ari called to her pet. He came and settled by her feet. Ari did not however drop her sword. She got a good look at this man. He was heaven on a stick and then some. It took her breathe away but she stood her ground until he flipped his hand and her sword went flying. It stuck into the ground.

"I am not going to hurt you. I was just going to say hi and tell you that this is my cabin you keep swimming by and there are some dangerous fish in that water." He pointed to the lake that was at the base of the waterfall she swam in. and she saw a huge fin pop up. She grabbed her sword and and throw it as the fish jumped up. It killed it.

"ok maybe I was wrong you can clearly take care of yourself." He smiled and winked at her. "Bravo" Gabriel could not help but admire this strong woman. He tread carefully though he had to keep who he was to himself.  
He walked towards Ari held out his hand she put out hers in curiosity. He grabbed and kissed it. She blushed. "I am Loki, The trickster." He said.  
"I am Ari. I am just here for the summer. I stay with my mother and sister up over that hill. " Ari pointed to a hill that was a mile away.  
"oh ok guess that is why I have not seen you until a few days ago. " he blushed cause he had revealed he had been spying on her. And just got up the nerve to approach her.  
Ari laughed and they started talking about nothing really just getting to know each other and walking around while being followed by her pet.  
It was getting dark and Ari knew she had to go home. So she said goodbye. And went back to her mother's farm.  
....................................................................  
Svava was wondering why no matter how hard she tried she could not upset Ari anymore and she was trying her best to do her worst to the girl. Ari just seemed to not care anymore. And smiled like a dope no matter what even when Svava had her do extra chores Ari was like "ok oh well" This made Svava even madder at the poor girl.  
.........  
Ari in the meanwhile everyday ran to Loki/aka Gabe. They would swim and talk and just laugh. It was 2 weeks into this courtship that he pulled her into a kiss and they lay there under a tree and kissed until Ari had to go back home. Gabriel was lightheaded. He was in love and he felt giddy. He now knew why humans were great.

He watched her until he could not see her then he would zap by her house and make sure she got home safe.  
..................  
Ari was mad she kept her mouth shut but sister had just made a mess. She cleaned it up knowing she would be late. Svava was going to find out why this infernal creature was always happy. She followed her down a hill and into a meadow by a waterfall and almost lost her when she saw Loki approach her sister and grab her .

"So that is where you go. Dang, maybe I will just tell mom that you are a slut and she will send you away." Svava said out loud but instead a evil plan hatched that . It would take a few weeks for the spell but it would take a few weeks.

Svava was patient. He was cute she thought not her type but she would make Ari miserable. She watched the whole day and formed her plan. She even watched Ari leave but instead of this human staying there he disappeared and then came back in about 30 minutes. she timed him./ He had to be something besides a human. She would find out over the next few weeks that his name was Loki. She knew that name was for a Nordic God jester aka the trickster.

As Svava hatched her plan she saw Ari and Loki fall deeply in love. They could not wait. Ari was even doing chores for 2 hours straight so she could spend all day with him.

Svava was jealous and envoious of Ari. She was also wanting Loki for her own. Hey he would make her less human he was a god. She mixed her potion well.

She snuck down to Loki's house and knocked . Loki answered the door. She introduced herself as Ari's sister. Svava offered him a drink and as not to be rude he drank it.

"Look it is late and you need to go home . " He was feeling lightheaded and weird. Ari's sister was fuzzy . He looked up at her and held his throat. He thought he was dying the liquid was fire going down his throat. He passed out seeing Svava laughing at him for being so dumb.  
She knew she could fool Ari and her mother. She had put pillows inside her blankets and snuck out. She would wake him up and he would only see her. He would not remember Ari and their love. Just her and he would be hers.

Loki woke up sooner than she thought and popped up and said "Get the hell out of my cabin witch or I will burn you alive for messing with the Archangel Gabriel!!!" Gabriel said that shouting.

Svava had been prepared for the special powers but she was shocked she had snagged herself an angel. She laughed as he stumbled after his quick recovery or so he thought.

"Oh I am surprised you are Gabriel but sweetie I came prepared to do battle with a god. I just did not know an angel. Good thing I put extra right. !" She watched as he fell again.  
He said "Ari!!!"  
......................................................  
Svava smiled as she watched Ari do her chores. She ran down to the cabin to set the trap. Gabriel who Ari knew as Loki waited for her. Svava kissed him as Ari came into the clearing.

 

Ari could not believe her eyes and saw Svava and Loki kissing. She was so mad. She forced them apart  
"how could you?????" She looked at her sister. Who acted like she did not know anything and then turned to Loki/Gabe and said "I thought you loved me??" She wanted an answer instead she got a weird look

"What?? I do not even know you. I am in love with Svava . I have been for all summer!!" he turned to Svava and kissed her.

Ari started crying and ran up the hill.  
...............................................  
Svava had won and Ari packed left and never came back. She heard later Svava was pregnant and they got married. Ari went other places. She however was at the farm that Gabriel and Svava took over after their mother died. Svava hated the cabin. She thought it was beneath her and fixed up the farm with special powers.

Svava did not know one thing though. Humans and angels do not mix well. The mother dies in child birth.  
And when she gave birth to Gigi she gave her life too. Ari was mad because it was at that moment she realized Loki was Gabriel. She slapped him silly. And he disappeared with Gigi thinking she wanted to kill him.

..................................................................................................

It was only when Gabriel started getting help from Molli. He discovered the truth about what was done to Ari and him.

Ari had only learned of Gabriel being under the spell from Molli. Molli figured it was Gabriel who needed to tell her it was her sister who made everything go sour. And the true nature of her sister would hurt her. Gabriel had not told Ari yet about her sister being the one who put Gabriel under the spell. He did not want to hurt her anymore cause after he came out of the spell he knew or thought he would never see her again. And now telling her how bad her sister was. And he kept it from her might drive them apart.


	3. Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel telling things about his and Ari's relationship from his point of view.

Gabriel Pairings Gabriel and Ari Rated mature by LR Bare aka Coco  
By Lisa Bair Dissinger on Friday, July 18, 2014 at 8:44pm  
People to understand our point of view. You must know that the stories do not even touch what us brothers went through. I should be dead right now. I however, know my brother Lucifer is very smart. I switched my  
angel sword with one that I made with a soda can. I never carry the one that can kill me. Helllooo it can kill me. I put that thing as far away from me as possible unless I need it. I was laying low in heaven when Metatron or Meta Douche as I call him. He made all us angels fall to earth.

While visiting I had acquired a porn business. The Casa Erotica empire was popular. Sleazy, I know but an angel has to get by. So now I live in a semi mansion in LA built into a cliff. I love the smell of the ocean and candy in the morning. Don't you?

Stupid Castiel had to get mixed up with the Winchesters. I love my brother so because of Meta douche I had to follow his script. I am now routing forthem chuckleheads to get rid of this scum bag. I keep hoping our father will smite him and take back the kingdom. I am hoping I can stay here. I was enjoying taking in wayward women and making them into Porno stars. I was trying not to deal with my family and my problems. I would however haveto deal with my feelings for one certain Demi Goddess named Ari. And that fact that that one chuckle head Sam was dating my daughter Gigi from Svava (A dragon slayer and Valkyrie) When I first met Svava I had been interested in Ari. Ari was a redheaded Demigod daughter of Zeus and her mother was a dragon slayer. (Svava's mother) She had blonde streaks and breast that were perfect. Well her legs I could look at for days. That petite woman had me at go. As soon as I met Svava I got my head turned. I never understood that until now. Or A certain witch friend helped me remember.

I met Molli The witch and she helped me by hiding Gigi. She was a god send. She hid my little girl in Hell and exchange I would check up on her man Dean. The other chucklehead. Molli knew I was having headaches on one of the times I came to see Gigi. Molli went into her cabinet and got her tea out.  
She handed me a cup. And I drank. It tasted ok but my memories came flooding back of how Svava had tricked Ari and I to drink potions or put it in our food. This potion made me love Svava over my true love Ari . I was mad but Ari was a danger to my little girl.

Until recently , I had not seen Ari in 20 years. She was still beautiful. Goddesses do not age after they hit their 20's. Kinda like us angels.

Now here I was thinking on how to move my main business to my other house just back on my property. I had to get a new leading man blah, blah. Ari popped in as she has done for the last month since we got back together. We wasted no time. I used to be an angel who could not get enough of women and now all I thought of was this one. Plus she was soo irresistible. She had on a mini skirt with stripper pumps. She was humoring me,because our deal was if I had to get another leading man she had to make me personal porno when I could not be with her.

"So where do you want me?" She asked taking her white linen shirt and tying it in the front. She was such a cute school girl.

"I want you bent over the bed but no really just get on the couch and I will take it from there ." I said

I got a paddle too. She acted her part a college girl getting tutored and I played the bad professor.

"That was wrong you will have to take your punishment." and I bent her over the couch and paddled her behind. I lifted up her skirt and and then took my hand and rubbed her ass too.

"Oh professor you are being bad , I should go ." She was acting over the top in the over exaggerated voice but she was not used to doing porno. I almost laughed.

" No you are mine " and I made a villain laugh rubbing my porn mustache

"oh no!" she exclaimed in a breathy voice.

"Oh yes" I said taking her and handcuffing her to my bed. she smiled

I had an idea and cut the scene I did not want to film this.

"What are you doing you made my do this corny thing." She was laughing uncontrollably

I ran to the fridge and got out an ice cube stuck it in my mouth and ran back. I stripped down and moved on to her kissing her. I removed her shirt unlatched her bra in the front and started licking her nipples with an ice cube in my mouth make the tips stand up. She was making purring sounds. I spun my tongue around the nipple. and had my hands making their way down. I slowly slid off her underwear and then played with the clit. I slipped my finger in her and she moaned. I kissed my way down to her core and licked until I could not take anymore. I had to be inside her. I removed the handcuffs and slide inside her making her moan some more. We got into and good rhythm but i pulled her off and tried to put her on top. She instead kissed me and worked her way down my body. She took my manhood into her mouth and worked it also. I was past the point of no return I came in her pretty little mouth. She swallowed all of it. We went at it all night.

I awoke to her making breakfast. This was a good life. I like it on earth.

Ari woke up to Gabriel snuggling to her. Last night had been great they were now back at his huge mansion. They had made love all night. She smiled looking out the window. Unfortunately the view was not as great as it usaully is. She saw Angel (one of his porno girls) coming up the lawn to knock. Ari was making breakfast to take to Gabriel in Bed.

Angel knocked. Ari answered.

"Where is Gabriel I need him this guy is not working out." She said shoving her way into the house. Screaming for Gabriel. Gabriel enters from the downstairs.

He goes over and kisses Ari. Never looking at Angel.

"Gabriel I need you to do the movies again we are losing money." Angel says is all up in his face.

Gabriel smiles "Yes Angel I have a guy that I will bring in soon. He looks just like me and we can afford to have a few weeks off." He picks up a newspaper and starts reading.

Angel is not done she goes over to him and sits on his lap and tries to kiss him. "But I miss you" Gabriel is annoyed,

Ari is pissed. She picks up a fry pan but Gabriel sets Angel off his lap.

"Look I am not in this business anymore Ari and I are a couple and we are staying that way. If you do not stop coming on to me I will fire you and you can leave. " Gabriel did not like being this way to her but he loved Ari and would not lose her over this business.

Angel tried sitting on his lap again. Ari came over grabbed her by her ear and shoved her out the door. And slammed it in her face.

Gabriel understood why she did that but he let Angel back in who was crying. He told her "he would come up the other house later to figure stuff out." 

Then she left giving Ari a angry look. Ari stuck out her tongue. 

Gabriel closed the door as Ari put his food on his plate. He sat down. "You ok?" He looked up at her.

"No I am not ok I have alot to talk to you about and that lady is making me mad. I understand you have a business but you do not do that anymore right?? Or should I just leave and let you do what you want. " He reached up and pulled her down on his lap. 

She was being emotional again. He held her while she cried. "This has been a long time coming huh? " He held her chin and made her look into his eyes. He wiped her ears with his fingers 

She nodded. " I know and remember everything." Ari said crying harder. He held her because she was crying so hard she was shaking. "I should have told you. I know that now it is just when I got my memory back I did not think I would ever see you again.".

He kissed her forhead. "I have my own confession. I , I " She stuttered not wanting to come out with it. "I slept with Lucifer after I found out you were marrying Svava. He tricked me but now that I know It was my evil sister that made a potion to make you forget I am so ashamed. I am still mad at you for The Loki thing." She was crying as he lifted her chin up again. 

Gabriel already knew about Lucifer. He just did not know how to tell her and to him it did not matter. He knew his brother had tricked her. Gabriel waited for her to talk again.

She got up looked out the window. As if remembering all the bad stuff at one time. Gabriel went over to hold her. She pushed him away. "I love you, I always have and I always will but I need time to process stuff. I have known this for a few days now. I am upset because you did not come to me as soon as you found out what my sister did. I am really mad Until my neice was born you lied to me and let me believe you were Loki. And then you took off. Yes I know you were under a spell but I am still hurt. I just need time."

She looked at him as she turned around. Gabriel sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He knew she had a right to be upset. He should have told her no matter what.

"I understand that . I have to let you know that Lucifer told me you slept with him. At the time I was under Svav's spell and it just did not register to me I was just like so. . I was not myself. You were not yourself. We need to get over this. All of it." Gabriel kissed her shoulder. "Plus I am getting someone to fill my shoes. He looks like me except he has a beard. "

"I need some time I will still come here to sleep but give me some space. I am sorry." Ari said and disappeared before he could grab her. 

"Shit" He said He started crying He loved her and it hurt more knowing he had lied she had found out and now he might lose her for it. ....................................................................Flashback

Ari was hurt when Gabriel had just like that went to Svava. She could not get her mind around it. She was inconsolable .

Her father Zeus had tried to gave her a spell to numb the pain and make her forget a few things but it was not working. She outsmarted him every time plus she was not eating and wasting away in her room.

She went for a walk one day found a cliff and was getting ready to just off when she saw this man out of the corner of her eye. He was tall blond haired and had ice blue eyes. 

He came over to her and said "You will not die if you jump you know that right??"

"How do you know?" Ari was mystified 

He shrugged and said "Go ahead and try it Demi goddess" 

Ari frowned and he came over and took her hand they disappeared into a velvet red room. With a huge bed in it. She found herself in loose clothes. 

"You are what?" She asked him as he approached the bed 

"I am an angel" He smiled kissed her 

He deepened the kiss. It felt hot but strange. Ari was too upset to realize she should leave. He kissed her slowly making her woozy and she found herself in a daze. Enjoying but it was like a dream. Before she could stop him he was inside her. And it felt good and bad at the same time. It felt more like she was drugged.

"I love Gabriel but he does not love me." She said as Lucifer got up to dress.

Lucifer turned around. "Gabriel that is my brother. where has he been hiding? " He looked at her again 

"Who are you?" Ari passed out as she heard him say Lucifer. 

Lucifer had gotten what he needed from her though. He snapped her back into her room. He even made sure she ate the next day. 

Lucifer snapped into the Farm house and Gabriel snapped around to see his brother licking the pancake bowl. "So this is where you are??" Lucifer said 

" You should not be here!!! " Gabriel said 

"I wanted to taunt you with the fact I slept with your woman Ari but I am not sure you care. " Lucifer said

Gabriel looked around strangely like he was waking up from a dream. 

Svava came in and gave him a drink. She had to give him the potion everyday now. "You need to go" She whipped around and said to Lucifer.

Lucifer smiled and said "You can not handle my brother's child. " He patted her stomach. "This one is strong. Ari could handle his child. You will not."

Svava looked scared as he was walking out 

He whispered in Gabriel's ear "Find Molli brother her name is Molli she will help you" He turned to leave and pointed at Svava "You are mine witch. All evil is mine" He then disappeared. Svava was shaken she had met the devil and he knew she was 

evil.>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Present day

Ari was avoiding Gabriel she would snap in when she saw him asleep and snuggle to him while he slept. She would snap out just before he awoke. She was also mad at herself and discussed that Gabriel knew and lied again about the whole thing. She was getting in the habit of hanging out at Molli's house. She would talk and help Molli with cooking and cleaning. Plus she got to see Gigi. Gigi came out in her robe and bunny slippers. She waved at Molli and Ari.

"Please call Gabriel or go home and talk to him. He pops in all the time now to see if you are here then he lectures Sam and me about getting married. I told him he should have to answer for himself because of all them porno girls around the house. Now he hired a guy. And that is taken care of. "Gigi said

She was sleepy still. Ari handed her some medicine Gigi yawned and said "What is this?" 

" This is to get you over the pain of your wings coming in. And Sam ?" Ari handed him a bottle of medicine this is for waning you off the blood. You have to get off that. I know you guys live in Hell but Demon blood is bad mixed with Angel blood it gets you sick and close to death. " Ari says 

Gigi hugs her Aunt Ari "Thank you Ari . I love you." Gigi bobs out of the room. Sam shakes his head and downs the medicine. He thanks Ari and goes after Gigi.

...........................................

Molli gets an idea . "Ari we need to talk."

Molli pats a seat beside her after everyone clears out. 

"Ok" Ari says drinking her tea.

Molli proceeds to tell Ari about Dean almost killing Sam and being worried that he might try to kill her. "He lost control. I am not finding stuff in my spell books maybe you could help by grabbing some of your spell books or some of ." She stopped 

"My father's spell books yes I can do that. I will do that right away. And gather them for you. It will take a few weeks. maybe but sure I will do that. " Ari looked at Molli and hugged her.

Molli smiled as Ari blinked out."Ok Gabriel you can come out now." Molli yelled Gabriel appeared and sat down he had grown a beard in the last week and looked miserable.

Molli poured him a cup of tea. Gabriel went over to the bar got a bottle and poured it into the tea. "Gigi, your father is here!!!" Molli yelled if anyone could get Gabriel to stop this and go to Ari she could. 

Gigi came out "Sorry I know you should not have lied to aunt Ari and do not let me start with the porno stuff. " She waved her hands while she was giving him the roit act. "I do not care she slept with Lucifer, He tricked her . " 

Gabriel said "I know" He drink more and emptied the bottle.

Gigi saw he loved Ari and patted his back "Look daddy you just need to give her time. She goes and zaps in to bed to snuggle to you every nite. " She said 

Gabriel sniffled and was crying "Yes I know I stay awake waiting for her and snuggle back. I am trying to give her space but it has been a week and I want my Ari back." Molli said "You will get her back I will have her talk to you soon. Get yourself together Gabriel. I promise she will be back she loves you." 

"She said that?" Gabriel looked up at Molli 

"yes darling she says that all the time. " Molli said seeing Gabriel hurting was bad. The archangel and demi goddess needed to make up soon. Her wedding would be sooner but she had to figure how to get her Dean out of hell and back up into the real world. She would need all the help she could get. Gabriel gave Molli and Gigi a hug. Then snapped out

 

.....................................................

Ari found everything Molli needed . She was upset when she had to go to a place in hell to get a few of the books. It is where she found him. Lucifer just stood in the corner of the old abandoned church. 

"Thought you could not be in such places." Ari said knowing who was there. She looked up he had gotten in her face. 

"I can be anywhere I want I am Lucifer. " He said but he was weak He touched her hair

she shivered. "I will help Dean get back to the outside. He will have to make a deal with me. He whispers in Ari's ear.

 

"He will never make a deal with you." Ari says backing away

 

"Ari you missed me huh?" Lucifer laughed "What if I want you for Dean think your friends would sell you out??"

 

"No they would not and please leave me alone" She was ready to snap herself out of there and lucifer grabbed ahold of her.

 

He leaned close and whispered "I am kidding Tell Dean and Sam I need them just as much as they need me. And BTW you are welcome. "

 

"For what you drugging me and having sex with me and making me feel nasty." Ari said crying

 

"No why do you think Svava died she was evil and therefore mine. I took her so my brother Gabriel who yes I do love could be happy. " Lucifer said

"He was not happy he never was happy until lately. " Ari said

"Yeah and how is that going for you Ari?? " Lucifer taunting her "You need to go back to him and hold on tight"

"Now remember Go and tell them I will help them" He said

Ari blinked out of there when Lucifer let go.  
..................................................................................  
Ari snapped into the kitchen of Molli's with several spell books looking terrified.

Dean was having coffee. Sam was eating cereal in the living room

Gabriel was pacing back forth talking to Gigi  
Molli was in the kitchen cooking.

They all looked up to see Ari blink in and she looked wore out. She was shaking and crying.  
Gabriel ran over and held her. She just collapsed in his arms.

"Where have you been Ari it had been weeks since we've seen you" Molli looked at Ari she looked terrible.

The spell books were all over the counter had just appeared when she did. Molli looked them over. # were golden books. Molli knew them were Zeus'

"I lost track of time. It had to be done. " She was shaking and crying she was still scared. She had seen Lucifer and got out alive. Maybe she took a wrong turn. Gabriel was holding her. She looked up at him he kissed her forehead.

"I thought I lost you we looked everywhere." He pushed her head into his chest.

Everyone started asking questions at once. Gabriel shushed them all and held her for awhile.

Molli made tea. And put in a calming spell. Molli was truely a gifted witch. She had seen Ari look like that before. It was when she told her about Lucifer. He was a scary dude.

Ari drank down the tea Molli handed her. It took about 5 cups later before Ari was able to talk

"I have been hunting for Molli." Ari said Gabriel looked up at Molli.

Ari makes him look back at her "It was not her fault I ran out of here half cocked and ready to take on the devil. Well you know when you do that he appears."

Gabriel looked wide eyed as did everyone in the room

Sam said "he was inside me and them images were evil for lack of better words." Sam patted Ari on the back.

Dean came over and sat down Dean looked over at Molli lifting his eyebrow. He put a hand on Ari's leg and patted.

Ari continued to talk " He said he could help you Dean but you would have to help him too. Ari looked around they all shook their heads "Don't do it Dean it is not worth it. I have some of the best spell books from my family we will find something. Molli , Gigi and me. "

"You did alot and yes we will find something . " Dean looked over at Molli. Dean hugged Ari when Gabriel let her go. "Thank you"

Gabriel jumped up and paced .

He got back down to hold Ari when Dean took Molli in the next room to talk.

"Molls I am scared for her. I am not sure if we can trust the devil. " Dean was pacing and raking his hands through that beautiful hair of his.

"Look can you give me some alone time with Ari so I can calm her down. I will get some answers and we will all figure this out. I was hoping to surprize you. Please let me and Gigi help Ari get better and Take Gabriel and Sammy with you. " Molli was biting her nails trying to figure how to fix this she had not wanted to tell Dean that she was going to cure him but this could not be helped and she was sure Ari did not mean to blink in like that she must have been scared to death. Lucifer was scary.

 

Dean went in to the living room and said "Come on guys let's go get pizza for these girls."

Ari looks up says "Chinese would be better".

"Ok there you go we will get both ok?" Dean put on his jacket. Sam gets on his.

Gabriel does not let go of Ari. 

She sighs "Gabriel " He looks down at her she reaches up and pulls his lips on hers and kisses him.  
"Sweetie I will be here when you get back I promise I will never leave you again. I love you and even though your brother sucks he is the one who told me to come back and never let you go again." Ari's words hit him hard. He kissed her again.

Gabriel stood up and said "Ok but when I come back we are going home and I am showing you how I moved the other house on the other side of the property and told them they were never to come on our side. We will be soaking in the tub for hours. ." He smiled kissed her and whispered I love you in her ear.

They left to go get the food.  
Molli and Gigi put Ari in the bath making her get in the tub and they plied her with alcohol. To get her to talk.

"Ok girl what was said. ??" Gigi asked

"Lucifer just said to tell the boys he could help them and he joked saying he would get you guys to trade me. Then he said just kidding. I want you to go home and be with my brother cause I took Svava cause she was evil. " Ari looked over at Gigi "Sorry"

Gigi said "It is ok I have accepted this a long time ago. I love you aunt Ari. And my dad has been soo worried we all have." .

"hmmm I am wondering what he will get in return Lucifer does not do anything for free." Molli was biting her lip.

Ari was feeling good the bath felt soo nice and she was feeling no pain.

They talked for awhile and got Ari out of the tub. She got some of Gigi pajamas on. Ari had lost a little weight. They helped her out. She was swaying.

 

The boys had got back with the food.

Gabriel and Sam were teasing Dean about some weird chick in the pizza place. And they all sat to eat. They cleaned up after and Ari and Molli were doing the dishes.

"Ari I need you to now not go anywhere for alittle bit. I am worried about you. I have made some medicine and want to not worry about anything. " Molli was stern but she would call Ari if she needed her.

"Ok but if you need me I will help." Ari said drunk and happy to be home well sorta home. She hugged Molli after dishes were done. Gabriel took her hand and they were in their place.  
........................................................  
Gabriel kissed her immediately pulling out of her clothes and drawing a bubble bath. He filled the room with music and flowers.

Ari was feeling so loved. He poured them drinks. She downed hers. And slid in the tub. He got in behind her and washed her back kissing while washing. She could feel his happiness. He slide into her from behind. As he did he put his hands on her breasts pushing her more into him. Sliding her up and down and it felt amazing. He kissed her ears whispering into them as he thrust into her.  
"I missed you soo much my baby. I never want to be without you. " Gabriel was almost ready to explode into her when she released with him and they held on to each other. They got out and dryed off.  
He laid her on the bed and kissed her softly all over. Licking and sucking her nipple and laying gentle kisses down her tummy until he got to her clit. He licked and sucked until she was panting and moaning putting his fingers in and out of her. She moaned and begged for him to come up and enter her he did and thrust into her.

"Say you love me" Gabriel Said as he thrust into her.

"Yes yes I love you Gabriel I have always loved you. " Ari moaned she released another orgasm and felt another one building.

"Promise me you will never leave me again." Gabriel was thrusting harder into her. He felt his release building up.

"I promise" she sighed.

They came together in uforia

They lay there for hours making love and kissing and talking and laughing. They feel asleep happily.  
They woke up the next morning and Gabriel made breakfast. He made everything perfect and served it to them in bed. They took a walk down by the woods and lake.

Across the lake was the new house they waved to everyone. A guy who looked alot like Gabriel said to Angel "Who is that?"  
"That is Ari she is a bitch." Angel still hated her for taking Gabriel away but Trickster looked just like him.  
Trickster smiled "hmmmm"  
Ari and Gabriel had no idea that this was the beginning of his memory returning.  



	4. Bachelorette party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari , and Gigi have a bachelorette party for Molli.

The Bachelorette Party (Continuation  
of our story)

 

By L.R. Bare

 

Pairing Male strippers  
and Ari, Molli and Gigi , Gigi and Sammy, Gabriel and Ari, Dean and Molli.

 

Ari and Gigi were giddy with excitement about the party. Ari had a lot planned plus she knew that Gabriel was going to have fun whether she wanted him to or not. By fun she meant he was going to indulge with women at Dean’s bachelor party. She thought two can play at that game.

 

So while he is busy getting the stuff set up for Dean’s party. She is busy getting Molli’s party set  
up. They are both sitting in the living room of his enormous mansion. She had just poured coffee for Gigi who came over to help her plan. They are giggling at stuff that they have planned. Ari has her laptop open.

Gabriel looks up from what he is doing. He has been making calls all morning lining up stuff for them to do.Gabriel steps back into the house from the patio.

“So what are you two doing and laughing about.” He was trying to look at what was on the laptop. Ari shuts it.

“Nothing just party stuff. I am getting us a few massages lined up and pedicures. Nothing major.” Ari stated Gigi rolled her eyes she knew that Ari was lying.

“So no male stripper right?” Gabriel said. He was getting upset feeling he had a right to do one thing. And she should be good. She had been tormenting him.She was running around in clothes barely on her and saying she had a headache all week. She was pissed. He had to have known it.

“Yeah right, (The yeah right was under her breathe) of course, not dear.” Ari said laughing and Gigi lost it.

“This is a double standard you know that right? “ Ari said when she saw him frown and sit right beside her to get a lowdown on what they were doing.

“I am not going to do anything that any man would not do at a bachelor party.” Gabriel said thinking that was a good defense.

“Good cause I am not going to do anything that a woman would not do at a bachelorette party. BTW hon, I am going to not ask you about your party. Do not ask me about mine, understand?” Ari got up and walked to the  
kitchen as Sam popped in to see Gigi. Molli and Dean popped in at the same time.

Gabriel was about to retort when they had popped in. He held his tongue. They had been fighting nonstop about this bachelette and bachelor party. He was jealous. He knew he had no real defense. He loved her but he just  
wanted to do what everyone was doing. It was one day. She on the other hand in his mind she be a good girl and just hang with her girls. He knew it was not right but when it came to her just the thought of another man round her drove him crazy. He could not let her know that. Somehow however she knew. And she was using it against him.

Molli asked under her breathe to Gigi “What is going on”

Gigi said loudly “My dad is being one sided on this. He feels they should have all the fun. And we should be good little girls while they boink strippers.” She looks at Sam “I do not care about it Sam because we have an understanding. Gabriel and Ari do not have that understanding. Gabriel feels he can do anything and she should be good and twiddle her thumbs while he is doing anything he wants.”

“Sorry dude I agree with Gigi. Molli and I know the deal.” Dean says coming behind Molli and kissing her shoulder.

Gabriel looks mad. Ari is in the kitchen on the phone. Molli walks in. Ari hangs up and turns to her.

“You ok?” Molli asks

“No he is wrong forget him. He lies, cheats, and does anything he wants. I cannot do that.” Ari was crying and mad.

Gigi comes in and pats Ari on the back. “Sam and Dean are talking to Gabriel now.”

“Look we can just go ahead a make it a mellow night. I do not want you to fight about this.” Molli said but Ari looks up and smiles.

“I am still going full throttle on this.” Ari said wipes her tears her eyes were silver. They had been staying silver lately.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

“What is wrong with you, Gabriel? A few weeks ago you were miserable without her and you are letting a stupid night out affect the love of your life. You are scared she will fall in love with another man? Or just jealous even though you have no right to be.” Sam was mad at Gabriel.

Gabriel runs his hands through his head “I do not know what is wrong with me. She is throwing me for a loop. I have never loved a woman like this but I still want to have fun. “

“Well then you have to let her have fun too.” Dean says

“Go in there tell her it does not matter that for that one night all rules are down. And you love her and trust her.” Sam demanded “Because otherwise I will plan the bachelor party and you will not like it.”

Dean laughs “Please bro, you cannot do that to me.” Dean play punches Sam

Gabriel gets up and goes into the kitchen where he sees Ari, Molli and Gigi talking. They quiet when he comes in.

Gabriel goes up to Ari and kisses her “I am sorry. I am wrong. You guys have fun.”

Ari pulls back wanting to fight and instead says “Thanks babe. Love ya”

Gabriel kisses her forehead and says “Love you too”

Later Ari apologizes to Molli “This day is about you no one else. We love you Molli.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ari put on a red 90’s style dress. She planned on singing “I touch myself” by the Divinlyls for karaoke. She even did her hair like the lead singer. Gabriel came in when she was putting her boots on. They were black  
swede knee boots. He hugged her and kissed her neck.

“Maybe we skip this and I stay home and you can sing to me?” Gabriel was still not good with her doing this.

“Awe I love you babe but you are so jealous.” Ari sticks out her tongue.

“Plus they would kill me. “ Gabriel says smiling at the night they had planned. It was hard getting the girls to dance. When Ari would be mad when she found out which girls. His porno girls of course.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sam gets ready for the night and is in the shower. Gigi steps into the bathroom. And is talking to him while he showers. She loves these little times where it is just them and the rest of the world be damned.

Sam gets out and dries off. He cuddles to Gigi before getting dressed. She stops him.

“Nope not right now I have my hair done and I am dressed to the nines.” Gigi said. She had on a slinky gold dress in reflexive material. Gigi’s hair had gold streaks through it and man she looked good. Sam just  
wanted to rip the dress off and take her now.

“Ok sweetie.” He kissed her deeply and got dressed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

They all met at Molli’s place. They said their goodbyes but Gabriel kept looking at Ari who looked so good. He was thinking maybe this was not a good idea. And turned and kissed Ari deeply. She kissed him back and hit  
him “Do not have too much fun.” He winked and said “You neither”

As they pulled away Molli said “What was that about Ari?”

Ari shakes her head pours herself a drink and says “Don't worry this is your night.”

Gigi winks at both of them.

They proceed to a house Ari has been staying at when she is mad at Gabe. It is not as big as his. They walk in and the one big room is all set up with massage tables and the guys are there to massage them.

“Ladies this is to Molli .” Ari, Molli and Gigi clink their glasses together.

……………………………………………………………………..

As Molli is getting a massage Ari gets up and sets up the next room. Which has a stage with mic and stripper poles. She has got the place looking like a club.

“Thank god for Gigi and magic powers. “ She says to herself. While Gigi and Molli is in the other room. Gigi comes in and whistles “you really did a good job girl.” Gigi says admiring the place.

“Thank you partner in crime “ Ari says having another drink.

Gigi and Ari walk Molli into the room. Molli looks so good in her blue dress is a strapless and  
puffy but only comes to mid-thigh. Molli is blindfolded. They lead her into the room. When they take off the blind fold. Molli is amazed. There on the stage is a male stripper who looks like Robert Downey Jr. Over on the other stage is a man who looks like the blond vampire in Fangs their show on cable. She sees the other hunk  
that is shorter off that show. Gigi points at him “He is mine”

The music plays. All drinks flow freely. Molli is having a great time. The Robert Downey Jr look alike is grinding on her. He does a strip tease and takes it all off. Molli reaches for his huge manhood and sucks it  
deeply into her mouth.

Gigi is dancing on the pole for the short Jason look alike. He crawls towards her. And licks his way up to her panties. he rips them offand plants his face in her crouch. Gigi hold herself up with the pole and Hepulls his g string off and thrusts into her. She still has her dress on.

Ari is across the room enjoying the skills of a certain blond vamp. She is sitting and watching him take off his clothes. She whips out a lollipop and swirls it on his nipple suck them and biting them. He pulls up her dress and bends her over pulling down her panties and entering her from behind.

After they are done with the boys the stripper poles disappear. The boys disappear also. They start singing.  
Gigi breaks out with “Love to love you baby” by Donna Summer.

They had planned this because they timed it to where the boys would come in after their card game. At least Sammy was coming.

Ari looking at her watch “Gigi we are off by an hour. Sam said he would be here around 1:30am. It is only 12.”

Gigi stops singing but before she could respond Castiel pops in

“I was told to come check on you by Gabriel.” Castiel looks confused.

They all swoon Castiel is in his regular clothes but man they are still hungry. And they knew the boys were still being bad.

“Why are you guys looking at me like that?” Castiel feels cornered.

They push him up on stage. A pole suddenly appears and Ari yells “Strip interloper”

Castiel awkwardly starts taking his clothes off getting down to his boxers. He swings on the pole and licks it.

Gigi plays deejay and plays “pony” by Ginuwine

Castiel starts getting into it. The girls start pounding on the tables. Whistling.

Castiel comes over whispers in Molli’s ear. Molli nods and pulls down his boxers. Gigi come up from behind and licks his back. She pushes Castiel’s manhood into Molli’s mouth while she grabs his ass.

Molli stops and they stand up. Ari has placed a bed by them. Molli and Gigi strip get into the bed and start licking and sucking on Castiel. Molli lays down and Castiel plants his face in her core. Gigi turns them around and plants her face in Castiel’s crotch. She licks and sucks him until he comes and Molli orgasms. Castiel gets hard again and enters Gigi from behind. Molli get up and dresses knowing just like Ari there is a time limit. Gigi and Castiel finish.

Castiel says “Well I am glad the pizza man taught me so well.” Castiel has a smile on his face before Ari can say this never happened. “What Gabriel does not know will not hurt him.” He winks.

They clean up and go back to singing having fun laughing and drinking

 

……………………………………………………

Castiel goes back to the boys.

Gabriel looks up from his card game distracted because he is wondering what they will find when they pop in.

“Well what is going on nothing they are doing Karaoke. Man Gigi sings great. “Castiel is good at lying and he is ok with this one. Gabriel had it coming even though Ari did nothing with him.

They look at him

Dean is sick of hanging with the guys. He wants to be buried in Molli’s core for the rest of the night or at least soon.

“Ok I am calling it since it is my party. We are going now. “He checks his watch it is 1:15am.

“Whipped “and Sam makes the noise but he wanted to go too.

Gabriel says “Yeah I guess it is time.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ari is up on the stage singing “I touch myself” while doing a little striptease but not taking off any clothes.

Gigi and Molli are waving dollars at her screaming ‘Wooooooo take it off”

They were all laughing when the guys popped in.

Gabriel eyes popped out at his lovely woman’s performance of that song. She got off the stage and straddled him grinding on him while singing. When she was done he grabbed and kissed her deeply.

Sam not to be out done started singing “I want it that way” by Backstreet boys.

Everyone was laughing and just having fun

Dean got up and sang “Eye of the tiger” Grabbing Molli after and making her sit on his lap. They kissed like teenagers while everyone kept singing.

 

***

 

  
****

 

"Baby don't be like that," Trickster laughed at Angel who had been pouting since she had seen Gabriel ,Sam and Dean head out for the party. She rolled her eyes and shrugged away from him. 

"Fuck you, I don't know what Gabriel sees in that Ari chick. I mean I am a porn star a real live porn star. I can do things with my body that are illegal in some countries," She whined. Trickster Shrugged and pulled her back into bed. 

"So what that angel dick doesn't want you anymore you have me," he reminded her. Angel looked at Trickster who physically was the exact copy of Gabriel but with a much darker side. 

"Who said I wanted you? Anyway I don't like being rejected if only there was something or someone powerful enough to take down and Arch Angel I would have leverage," Angel thought.


	5. what happens after the party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Ari fight and make up

Trickster was getting sick of Angel. She was a means to an end for him. He would use her and discard her. Now Ari could be fun to have a little pet . He could definitely see what Gabriel saw in her. Trickster was Loki. He let Angel think he was not powerful enough to take down Gabriel. He was a god. And gods have to have someone who could be their equal. Humans or just plain humans could not carry their children. Or they die. Svava was one who paid the price of messing with an archangel.

Gigi and Molli were special too. And he deemed them worthy but Angel was just a human to be used. 

Trickster had to keep his proclivities to himself or Angel might caught on. Nah who was he kidding she was blind to everything else. She was stuck on Gabriel. Even though she had turned her attention to him. He could see she wanted Gabriel. The joke was on her. The only person who would get what they wanted out of this is Trickster.

He had to play his cards right. So when Angel would cry like this he would seduce herand pretend it was Ari, Molli or even Gigi. Angel he could not stand. He wished it was over so he could send her packing or kill her. Maybe siberia would be good he laughed his evil laugh.

Angel looked up and said "What is so funny. " Trickster smiled

"When it is all over everyone will get what they deserve." Trickster said and laughed kissing her.

His plan would take time. And is something Loki/Trickster had.  
............................................................................................................................  
Dean went over to Molli after he was done with their song. And picked her up. Molli knowing this party was over. Told everyone goodbye and popped her and Dean out of there.

They wound up in the hot tub. Which was by their pool. Hell had an amazing view. Who am I kidding, Hell's view sucked but with magic. They had a California view of the ocean. They both had their suits on and were sipping champagne. They snuggled in the hot tub. Dean nuzzled her neck kissing her earlobes and then untying her top. He was behind her. He then had his fingers circling her nipples while kissing her. Molli turned around to face him and straddled him. He wasted no time getting off her panties. He wanted her now. Molli yanked off his shorts. And slide on him. He fit so well inside her. Molli slide up and down him. He grabbed ahold of her ass and moved her faster so they could explode together and when they did fireworks went off.

Dean moved them to the bed. and they did that all night .

In the morning He kissed Molli who was still asleep and thanked God . Yes even the king of hell believed in God. He loved her. No skanks were worth it. He did not even enjoy other women. None of them made him feel as good as Molli. He made his errand demons put roses all over the bed and all around the house. In different colors. He had to have special hell flowers , the mortal flowers did not go good in hell.

Mollie Awoke to the smell of roses and kissed Dean deeply. They would make love all day. He had his demons doing his dirty work. Anything more important they were to get him. He wanted to savor his woman as much as possible.  
....................................................................................................................................  
Gigi and Sam left the party about the same time cause they saw Gabriel and Ari starting to fight even though They were kissing as they fought.

Gigi popped Her and Sam out of there.. They did not say goodbye cause they did not want to get into the fight. Sam choose the place. It was a pretty place right by Dean's and Molli's but it had a lake. He had a moonlight picnic set up. Gigi was still alittle tipsy but she was so happy that Sam had did this.

"Where are we?" Gigi asked

"We are at our own place cause I want some privacy. I am sick of my big brother walking in on us." Sam said "Do you like it?"

Gigi sat down and nibbled on cheese and crackers. "I love it. " She threw her arms around him and they kissed passionately.

He kissed down her neck and sucked on her breasts. He felt that no one could love him like her. Those other girls tonight could not even come close to what he felt now. He then worked his way down with his hands but Gigi Flipped him over and sat on him. Her wings extended. She took control and nibbled on his nipples and down his belly. She slide his pants off and took him into her mouth. Licking and sucking him until he exploded and she swallowed every drop.

They lay there awhile and then they went swimming in their lake. They chased each other around the water and ended up making love everywhere until they got to the house and christened the bed..  
....................................................................................................................................................  
Ari saw Gigi leave but she could not help it. Gabriel had ticked her off. She could smell the other women. She even knew which porno woman that perfume belonged to.

"You said you would not use your girls for the party. You lied. " Ari was so mad her eyes were glowing silver with little bits of red.

Gabriel was kissing her in between the words. Trying to calm her down. He knew he was wrong.

"I know but I know that my porno women are safe. I did not want anyone to get a disease. " He said pulling her to him. He put his arms around her. She tried to pull away but he was stronger.

"Fine but I fucked another man tonight. How do you like that? " She said watching his eyes change colors.  
Gabriel held her tighter and adjusted to what she told him. "I guess I deserved that." His face contorted after he said it . "I thought we would just let this be a night where anything goes. Clearly you are jealous and for some reason I am too. " He finally said what he was feeling. He was going crazy. He did not want any other man touching his woman. And he would have her to himself.

Gabriel was not used to this. He loved being with other women and had never wanted to settle down or even be with just one woman. He remembered from the first time he kissed Ari , she was different. He knew he loved her. Could one woman make this archangel stop his womanizing ways? Ari was his everything making him happy like no one ever had or ever did.

Ari seen the anger and hurt in his eyes. He sat down with her and she was now on his lap. He had made a bed appear.

"Why are you so surprised that I made you jealous. Don't you love me?" Ari was tearing up . He wiped he tears.

Gabriel held her face in his hands and said finally "Yes Ari I love you!" It was like a relief to say it "I have always loved you. I just have never loved a woman like I love you. I feel love weakens people. I can not stand any man looking at you or touching you. I want to pound them into the ground. I want you all to myself." He then kissed her fiercely.

Ari responded immediately and her tongue sucked in his. They explored each other's mouths while their hands explored their bodies. His hand slide up her dress, finding her panties and slipped underneath. She moaned as he swirled his finger over her clit and another finger into to her. He went deeper as they kissed. She took off his shirt and raked her nails down his back gingerly. She broke their kiss to moan and licked and nibbled his earlobe.

 

He pinned her down on the bed. All the while pushing his fingers more into to her. He took off her panties completely. And he worked off her dress. He licked her nipples and sucked them. She was losing control. Her eyes were glowing silver. He got down to her womanhood and licked her clit while his fingers were working in and out of her. She orgasmed so hard. He licked until she did it at least 2 more times.

He then stood up kicked off his pants and dove into her thrusting in and out of her until they both exploded.

They lay there talking as they rubbed on each other.

"What do you want Ari?" Gabriel said kissing her shoulder.

"I want us to only be with each other. I do not want anyone else. I want that porno house on the other side of the property a way from us. I want it to have it's own place but a way that they can not see what we are doing." Ari has thought about this a long time.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and said "It is done.I want you to listen to me now. I want only you. I want to be happy. I am sick of fighting but I love the making up. I want you to give up this house and come live with me and stop making me jealous. " He smiled and laughed and started kissing her again.

"That I can do." She kissed him back. Gabriel snapped his fingers and they were in the big house again. Ari snapped hers and all her stuff was in their house. The other house just disappeared.

Gabriel showed her how he added a waterfall in the bathroom to the tub. He then showed her the big bed which took most of the room.

Ari's eye lit up and she turned and kissed him leading him to the bed which they then christened a lot.


	6. Baby on board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They plan to tell Gabriel about the pregnancy of Gigi it ends up good. Gabriel and Ari kiss and make up.

Molli was in the kitchen with Gigi when Ari popped in. Ari had gotten a phone call from Gigi she was worried because. Molli and Gigi were being hush hush about something. Gigi sounded upset. Molli looked up as Ari came in to the kitchen. Molli was having her morning coffee and Gigi was sitting on a stool looking sick.

"So what is up?" Ari asked.

"I need a favor please???" Gigi asked. Molli giggled

"Of course, I have a feeling I am going to have to hold my soon to be hubby down right? " She laughed she knew already . Gigi was glowing and Ari could sense the life within. It was not her secret to tell. She had waited for her neice to come to her.

Gigi kinda got off subject because she was nervous. "So you said yes to my daddy. "

"Nope I making him do all kinds of running in circles. " Ari was laughing because Gabriel was going all out to get her to say yes to him. Of course she was going to say yes. She loved him so much.

"Are you torturing him?" Gigi and Molli laughed. They saw all the flowers he put around the house.

"Ok come on out with it." Ari said smiling

"I am pregnant" Gigi said and rubbed her belly. It would be showing soon and she could not hide it anymore.

Ari hugged her "Finally I waited for you to tell me. What were you going to wait until you had the baby and said surprise dad. You are a grandpa. " Gigi pulled away

"You knew!" Gigi said "How"

"I am a demi goddess and dragon slayer. I have powers of preseption . I was bestowed on by my dragon. Long story but we have pet dragons if you ever want to come back with me to the other realm" Ari Said "You have more powers to. I will have to show you after you have the baby."

Molli had always been fascinated by dragons. "You will have to take me too. I thought dragons were bad?" Molli had read they hated humans.

"No they are good. That is how I get the Dragon blood and dragon breath. You have to have an alive dragon for better spells. I will talk about this later. Gabriel is going to kill Sam. " Ari laughed

"Then why are you laughing .? " Molli asked

"Because you are going to ask me to sooth it over with him. I will of course. Why do you think I have been distracting him.?? " Ari said Gigi gave her a big hug "I am not finished I will bring him here tonight but you have to tell him. "

"Ok I guess that will be for the best." Gigi sighed

"You knew this was coming I told you to tell your father sooner than later. You picked later. " Molli said shaking her head laughing. Dean and her were betting Gabriel would castrate poor Sam.

Ari gave them both hugs goodbye. and Popped out  
...........................................................................................  
Molli was making dinner for all of them. Dean has his lips kissing her shoulders. Molli was cutting the veggies for salad and putting calming spells in all the food.

"Can't we just let them all do this. I want to just be alone tonight. " Dean was wanting Molli to himself.

"Now honey , We have to be here for Gigi and Sam." Molli shooing him away. He was licking his lips. Molli had made him pie. "See and I even made you pie."

Dean was like a kid when Molli took out the pies. He was standing over them salivating.

"Come Dean that one is for Gabriel. I had to make a chocolate candy pie so he would eat it." Molli put a powerful spell that would make it easy to freeze him in place if needed.

Gigi came out in a pretty purple dress. Her wings were calming down now. The hormones kept making them pop out.

Sam ran to her and kissed her deeply.

Dean was allowed one piece of pie and was stuffing his face " You might want to calm that down in front of her papa mad angel. " He said talking with pie in his face. Molli handed him a glass of milk and laughed.

Just then Ari and Gabriel popped in. Ari had a dress on that showed off all her good assets. Gabriel was saying "We will eat then go back to home and have dessert!!" When he was finishing his sentence he was kissing her ear. And whispering the rest in it. Ari blushed.

Molli knew this meant Ari had put him in a good mood like she promised. So they all sat down and started eating. They got to dessert and Gabriel was still looking only at Ari talking to everyone but looking at her.

Molli laughed. And handed him her special just for him pie. He ate it and looked up. Sam had just whispered to Gigi something about a baby. Gabriel heard it. He said "What"

They all knew hell was about to break in two.

Sam smiled said "Sorry Gabriel , Gigi and Me are going to have a baby." Gigi looked like a bomb has gone off. Ari took Gabriel's hand and he was shaking. He looked at her.

"You knew all of you knew." Gabriel stood up. He was mad.

"Why did you not tell me?? Gabriel could not pretend anymore He started laughing so loud it made everyone just look mystified. Except Sam, he started laughing too.

Molli threw down her napkin and Ari looked up at Gabriel who looked down her dress and smiled and pulled her up to him.

"Guys Sam came to me this afternoon and told me. He came to me like a man. I must admit. I hit him. " Gabriel smiled

Sam pulled up his shirt and showed a black and blue mark the size of Gabriel's fist. Sammy felt it was his place to go to Gabriel. After the punch the boys got a beer and Sam explained he had agonized and saw how it was making Gigi nervous to tell her father. When he told Gabriel that Ari was in on the smoothing it over with him. He felt he would use it to his advantage.

They explained it to everyone and were laughing at them all. Dean laughed with them. The girls were not laughing but they were relieved. Ari punched Gabriel

"ouch what was that for." Gabriel said but kept laughing

"That was for pretending to fall for my charms. " She said backing up and stepping over the bench. He grabbed her and kissed her.

"When it comes to your charms I fall for them everytime." Gabriel smiled .  
They started talking and chatting

Gigi came over to her father and was crying for happiness. She gave him a huge hug.

"I am soo happy you did not kill the father of my baby." Gigi said crying.

Gabriel kissed her on the forehead and hugged her tight whispering in her ear "He only wanted her happy and he knew Sam made her happy. He loved her. "

 

Gigi mouthed "I love you too"

They all had a good time drinking except gigi who left early to go to sleep Sam left with her.  
................................................................................  
Gigi hit Sam when they stepped into the other bedroom on the other side of the house.

"What was that for, I figured it would help. " Sam smiled

Gigi could not stay mad though and kissed him.

"Not right now" Sam said "Your father is out there. trust me he can hear us."

Gigi did not care she pulled her man down on her. She cast a spell to soundproof the room from anyone. And Sam and Gigi went at it hard and heavy until they fell asleep.  
.........................................................................................................  
Gabriel looked at Ari when Gigi and Sam left the room. "You my lady have a date with me tonight." Gabriel said  
Dean was licking his pie pan and looked up at Molli "I don't feel too good."

"How romantic you are Dean. " Molli knew he had ate to much pie. She told him not to but Dean was a kid in a candy store. She looked over at him and Said to Ari and Gabriel 'I think we will see you guys tomorrow. I have to cure Dean right now." Molli got up got the pepto and gave Dean it.

"Now maybe this will teach you to not overeat." Molli scolded Dean who was throwing up pie in the sick when Ari and Gabriel left. ..................................................................................................................................................  
Gabriel did not need anyone to tell him to leave he waved picked up Ari over his shoulder and shimmered out. They landed in their huge bed that he had put rose petals all over. He set her down. He snapped his hands and she was in a red nighty. He snapped his fingers again. Candles lite up the room.

" Ari you are so beautiful" Gabriel cooed and he gave her a rose and touched it to her skin. Trailing it down to her elbow. he planted kisses along her neck as he kneeled down. She felt dizzy from all the happiness. She kissed him back as his tongue licked her lips and dove into her mouth. To Gabriel she tasted better than any candy he ever ate. He traced her nipples with his fingers. They got hard under his touch. Ari moaned. He deepened his kiss.

He drove her mad with desire when he worked his magic and she was naked and his finger were circling her nippes while the other hand was working in and out of her core. She felt lightheaded. They were in the air his wings were tickling her. He was naked all the while kissing her. And dove into her. Ari felt like a million stars were exploding in her body and screamed in release as they both orgasmed together.

They lay in each others arms for hours. Falling asleep happy. For once not fighting. The archangel and his Demi goddess felt at peace for now. Not knowing their world was soon to be tested .


	7. Just a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari has a bad dream about torture. Molli thinks she is losing it.,

Gabriel And Ari snuggled in their bed as always. They had gotten into a routine since she officially moved in with him. He was nibbling on her shoulder as she was falling asleep too tired and too happy. Gabriel watched her. They had a long day at the beach with their friends Dean, Molli, Gigi and Sam. He was still getting used to his daughter being with one of the Winchester's. It all was fine because here he was lying in bed with the woman he loved. He was out of the porn business or at least out of that side. He still owned it. He felt Ari drift into sleep he turned out the light and decided to get some shut eye himself. He drank the bottle of soda he found in the fridge. And immediately fell asleep.

Ari felt weird. She woke up or at least she thought she was awake. She slowly lifted her head to find she was soaked with sweat. And chained up in a cage.She was standing and she was in pain. Ari's whole body felt like she had been beaten severely. And she found herself nude. As she felt the crack of a whip rip into her back and buttocks. She could not see who it was. She however knew that laugh anywhere.  
"I am sooo happy I get to be the one who whips you. Gabriel did not have the stomach for it. " She taughted. Then locked up the cage when she heard someone whistling down the hall.

Ari's head could not turn she was chained up but not just by any chains. This had spell so she could not break them.

"Tisk tisk Gabriel had to put a spell on them. You lost you mind and tried to kill his daughter Gigi. Now I will get him back. Poor Ari you never get a break. " Angel was standing in front of the part where Ari could see her. Ari spit right at her and got her right in the face.

"I am going to kill you bitch. " Just as Angel was about to enter the cage Gabriel pulled her back by snapping his finger and Angel flew across the floor .

"You will do not such thing. I will not have you touching her anymore. " Gabriel said but she sensed something strange about him. She could not put her finger on it. Ari also felt her healing powers kick in and all the damage Angel did healed.

Angel was not about to be told what to do and Gabriel waved his finger at her and said "Do you really what to be on my bad side? Go Angel we will talk later." Angel reluctantly left .

Gabriel turned to Ari now and stepped in the cage. She snapped her head up. He brought her water and let it pour down her whole body. He looked at her like he had never seen her before. Gabriel's eyes sparkling in the light that shone on the cage.

There was a bed in the cage. He slide his hands down her body as he let her drink. As she drank she felt drugged and things got fuzzy. Next thing she knew she was chained to the bed and clean. She was feeling really weird. She felt Gabriel licking up her thighs. Maybe she had been dreaming everything. She opened her eyes to find. The cage was still there. She was on the bed chained. The only thing that made this tolerable was Gabriel Kissing her legs. Gabriel reached his fingers up to touch her inside thigh working them into her core and slipping in and out of her. He moved his lips and tongue up her thigh to reach her clit. And licked as he pulled his fingers in and out of her faster and faster. She orgasmed.

He them took off his clothes and slide into her building up rhythm . He took them both into ecstasy. He then pulled away and snuggled with her . He pulled something from the nearby table and Ari felt a burning on her left buttock.

"Ouch" She cried.

He whispered in her ear "The T is for Trickster"

"Gabriel why ?" She look over at him.

His expression turned into a evil grimance. And she passed out from the pain.

Ari woke up and jumped up. She woke up Gabriel who had been snuggling to her .

"Are you ok? " He asked.

"I had a bad dream that felt so real. " Ari was shaking. Gabriel shifted closer and turned on the light. He reach up and pulled her down to him. He kissed her until she calmed down. They fell asleep that way.

Next morning Gabriel is brushing his teeth when she walks in turns on the water for the shower. She turns to go in the shower when Gabriel notices an odd gash on her left butt cheek.

"Hon what happened there?" Gabriel asked

"What does it look like? Ari asks thinking he is joking

"It looks like a T shaped burn." Gabriel says

Ari tries to turn around to see it. She almost loses her balance and falls. Gabriel seeing something is wrong, goes to her and catches her as she loses her footing.

" What's wrong?" Gabriel says. Ari is just giving him a blank stare and crying. "Ari talk to me baby." She starts shaking like she did when she woke up last night screaming.

"I dreamt that you tortured me Gabriel. And branded a T into my left cheek. And them it is there." She stops because she is hyperventilating and sliding on the floor cause she is trying to break free of him. She is scared of him all of a sudden. "Please get awayyy!!" She screams . She gets hysterical and will not let him touch her.

"Ari I would never do that to you." Gabriel stands up and calls Molli. He has to go into the other room.  
................................................................................................  
Molli has just got up and gets out of bed. She looks over at Dean who is sleeping. She lets him sleep. The king of hell needs his rest. He will be up soon enough anyway. She kisses his forehead. And closes the door. She walks into the Kitchen as her phone which is on the charger goes off.

 

"Hello." Molli answers

"Yeah Molli. I am sorry it is early . Can you pop in here a minute and bring your stuff with you. Ari is going nuts." Gabriel sound stressed.

"Give me a minute. I will be there in five minutes." Molli gets dressed. Dean wakes up as she is dressing  
"Hon come back to bed." Dean pats the bed

"I can't right now. And you should get up. I put on a pot of coffee while I was dressing. " Molli says while her mind is switching on the coffee maker while they are talking. She re did stuff before she went to bed just in case.

Dean yawns "What is so imporant that you can not come and love on your man. " Dean states and pats the bed again.  
She comes over kisses him and says "Hon Ari is going nuts or just panicked. Gabriel sounded serious I have to get over there."

 

Dean shakes his head "Go ahead but you will make it up to me"

"Oh I will I promise." Molli says disappearing.  
...............................................................................................  
Molli pops in to the bedroom. Gabriel is standing outside the bathroom door which is closed

"Honey I did not torture you in your sleep." Gabriel is saying trying to coax Ari out of the bathroom.  
She is crying hysterically and will not open the door.

Molli pushes Gabriel out of the way. Gabriel mouths "Ty" to her. She nods her head  
.  
"Ari honey it is Molli. I need you to come out. Or let me come in." Molli calms Ari down she opens the door.

Ari is a mess and still shaking but has a robe on. "You can come in but not him." Molli slips in. Ari sees Gabriel look up . He is biting his nails looking worried.

"What is wrong honey. ?? " Molli asks . They sit down and Ari explains to her the dream and gets upset all over again.

"Ari honey he would not do that to you. I know you have the mark but he would not do that to you. He loves you. " Molli gets close enough to give her a sedative to calm her. She know that you do not want Ari getting to mad. Usually Ari could calm herself down.

"I am going crazy." Ari says as she calms down. "It has been known to happen in my family. I did not think it would happen to me. " She passes out Molli has to knock her out.

 

Molli opens the door and gets Gabriel to carry Ari to the bed.

"I need you to give her these pills. Do not let her miss a dosage. These will make her not dream and will make her forget the dream. I am worried about her. She was convinced that you hurt her. I think she needs bed rest for a few days and do not mention the dream. " Molli said. Gabriel was stroking her hair and nodding his head.

Molli explained herself. Ari and her talked alot about how Svava had mental illness. Ari thought she might lose it one day. Molli had come up with a solution if Ari ever went postal. Ari had help of course because Molli had little knowledge of Dragonslayers and or Demi gods.

"I think it was just a bad dream." Molli says to Gabriel. "I need you to keep an eye on her. That potion I gave her is strong. I also want you to be loving but do not engage if you know what I mean. ? " Molli winks.

"That is going to be hard cause I can not keep my hands off her." Gabriel says but shakes his head.

Gabriel is sitting by Ari while she sleeps just watch her.

Molli can tell that Gabriel loves her. He fought it very hard. All men do but Molli knew from the first time she saw them two in the same room that they were in love. She smiles

"Did she accept you proposal yet?" Molli asks.

"Not yet she having fun with me. She says things like move the porno factory to China. Which I can not do. We will eventually compromise. " Gabriel says and rubs his chin. He has a mustache and beard. "I think I am going to shave. I know she likes the beard but I do not feel like myself. He suddenly remembers something but shakes it off.

"Yeah maybe since that is what you always have looked like shaved. Keep it shaved. " Molli was thinking.

They both shrugged it off. If Molli knew that one of Gabriel worst adversaries looked just like him. She would be not so inclined to shrug it off. Gabriel had forgotten how close Trickster was. Trickster had made him forget. He was invisible right watching them. He knew Molli sensed him. So he zapped himself out but not before making Gabriel forget how dangerous he was.

When Trickster zapped himself out. Molli put her head up.

And said to Gabriel "Did you feel someone in the room with us a few seconds ago?" Molli looked over at Gabriel who was preoccupied by Ari.

"No I can't say I did." Gabriel was worried his Ari would not get back to normal. He looked down at her once more than went to the task of shaving.

"By the way ty Molli" Gabriel said as he was lathering up

"No problem, I think I need to go home now. " Molli got up and zapped into the kitchen of her house.

Dean was fully dressed and drinking coffee. He automatically put down his paper and said "Why hello beautiful"

Molli forgot her train of thought at that point they went back to bed and it was not to sleep.


	8. Safe and sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari wakes up from her sickness not remembering the dream. Molli is still scared for her. Gabriel and Sam surprise Dean with Bobby. They all enjoy some gumbo.

Gigi came popping in with Sam. Dean was drinking his coffee reading the paper. Gabriel was no where to be seen.

"Where is my Gabriel?" Ari asked.

"He went out when he saw you wake up. He will be back soon. Probably in time for lunch. " Molli aswered giving Ari a once over. All of them had took watch on her. She just feel a sleep for 2 weeks. Molli's medicine had worked.

Gabriel came down To her house this morning and told Molli that Ari woken up. He was happy and not sure of himself. He told Gigi who had woken up with Molli to please go over with Molli and Dean to be there for Ari. He had a few errands he had to do.

They had gotten into a routine with this one watched on Ari while the others would do what they needed to do. Gabriel had been a wreck not sure if she would wake up. Wondering if he would ever get his ari back. The medicine had to work it's magic. Ari had got sick off a dream. Molli could not figure out why.

Now that she was up. They were to act like nothing happened or she might go back into it. Molli would wane her off her meds in a week or two. Ari was a demi Goddess. Her family history should have no effect. Molli would not share what Zeus told her. She would keep it to herself unless it was what she thought. Zeus said only certain gods could do this to a god bloodline. That is how Molli was able to wake her up. Zeus gave her a counter spell.

She could not tell any of them except Gigi who would not tell anyone. Gabriel hated Zeus so they could not tell him. Zeus was not too keen on Gabriel either but he knew Ari loved him. Zeus would do anything for Ari.

They acted normal. Ari felt weird but happy to be awake. She missed all of them. Sam and Dean left for Dean to torture a few demons. And this was the job for hell.

Molli came around to Ari. She put her hand to Ari's head. Gigi had gotten a little bigger the baby was kicking more and she had a few more months.

"You feeling better?" Molli said still concerned knowing she had to keep a few things back from her.

"Yeah just like I woke up from a dream." Ari said

"Remember anything?" Gigi asked

"Nope just remember falling asleep and waking up this morning." Ari said

"Maybe that is for the best." Molli said

"I was sick right?" Ari was trying to make sense of stuff but just figured it was just her being sick.

Molli looked at Gigi. Gigi looked at molli they said together "yep that is right you were sick" They had made the boys stick to that plan too.  
............................................................................................  
The day went by quickly . They all started talking about the wedding and the baby. Molli showed them her ideas for the wedding. And Gigi showed them the baby room that Sam and her would put in the new house of their. It was right next door to Molli's and dean's. They felt better at Molli's for now because of it be close to Gigi's time  
.  
Ari was so happy for her best buddies. She had never really had sisters. Her sisters did not like her. She loved these ladies. They had made her feel like she belonged and was so grateful for this closeness.

 

"So when you going to let my father off the hook and just say yes." Gigi asked

"hmm maybe I should make him squirm alittle more." Ari said . They laughed.

It was dinner time when Gabriel , Sam and Dean got back. Gabriel came right over to Ari and kissed her on the forehead. They all were holding bags but threw them in the livingroom.

Molli was making a stew. Dean came up from behind kissing Molli on the cheek. Ari was drinking wine and Gigi was drinking milk. Sammy could not wait He gave Gigi a bracelet he found in his mother's jewelry box.

Dean reached around and put a locket (which was his mother's )around Molli's neck . he showed her that he had put their pictures in it. Molli let a tear drop down her cheek she was so touched she gave him a kiss. She watched as Gabriel bent down and pulled out a ring. It was a heart shaped ring.

"Ari I love you . I want you as my wife. If you say no I will never come back again." Gabriel said and looked at her. Ari started crying

"Yes of course yes. I love you. " Ari kissed him. He could feel his woman was back.

They celebrated with stew and wine. Gigi had to settle for grape juice. The baby was kicking her ribs and sammy was sooth the baby by massaging her belly.

They all laughed when Gabriel came over and said "Grandpa says behave. " The baby feel asleep for the time being.

It was getting time to call it a night. Molli and Dean left first saying good bye. Gigi and Sam left next .  
............................................................................................................................  
Molli and Dean popped into their bedroom. Dean had ideas for tonight. He had clothes laid out on the bed. Molli laughed changing into her maid outfit. Dean got to be in a robe and slippers.

"oh maid come over her and dust. " Dean says pointing at his lap.

"Oh mister Winchester you Cad" Molli was in the mood to play act. She dusted in front of him. Bending over to show her fanny. Dean reached over and hit her bottom enough to hear the smack.

Dean could not wait. He just yanked down her bottoms. He did not care. He unzipped his pants and planted her on top of him. They grinded into each other . Dean's rock hard dick slide into Molli who was wet because Dean just did that for her. Dean opened Molli's blouse and sucked on her nipples which were hard. He undid her bra and yanked off her blouse so she was naked waist up her skirt still on.

Molli ripped off his shirt and yanked off his pants. They wanted this night to last for awhile.  
.........................................................................................................  
Gigi was soo tired. She felt bad for her hubby to be . Sam was good though. He knew she was tired and laid her in bed. He massaged his ankles and her belly until she fell asleep.

Sam was just happy watching his Gig sleep and he would rub her belly and their baby would or he swore it would touch his hand. He could not wait to see that baby.

He sighed and lay his hand there and feel asleep. And yes his child did lay their hand up against it's fathers.  
...............................................................................................................................................  
Ari loved her friends but was glad she was alone with her man.

Gabriel had shaved. She had liked the beard but he loved him this way better. She reached out to touch him, as he was getting a glass of wine for them. He looked at her lovingly. He came in closer. And he pulled her to him. He put down the wine.

He Snapped his fingers. The wine and they were in the bedroom. He snapped them again and candles light up the room. He reached over to her and pulled her in for a kiss. He licked her lips and slipped his tongue in her mouth. She massaged his tongue with her tongue and deepened the kiss. He was all the while taking his fingers and working down her body. He had snapped his fingers not wanting to wait. He wanted her now. Their clothes just disappeared.

He reached down and worked his fingers to her clit. Teasing it and getting her wet. He broke their kiss. He suspended her in air and got under her pulling her to his face. She felt his tongue lick her clit and his fingers slide in and out of her until she was gripping his head. He tasted her honey dripping all over his lips. He pulled her on top on him and grabbed her butt. He thrust into her and She bounced on top of him. They felt their heaven together. They would lay there. for alittle bit and go again and again until they feel asleep. .  
...................................................................................................................................................  
The only one not happy that night was angel she was mad.

She was screaming at Trickster. Who was just putting up with her until he could get rid of her.

He cuddled up to her and seduced her. She was putty in his hands. .

Trickster convinced her for now they had to go slow. He had a plan. That dream was just the test run. He picked up a shaver and cut his beard.  
*************************************************************************************  
The Gift By L.R. Bare (part of round robin by Molli, Kourtney and Lisa)   
Gabriel was excited because he was going to get Dean's and Molli gift today. When he first thought of the idea he was not sure he would be able to pull it off. He had Sam do research. Sam found out there was a way. The gift would only be here for a short time though but it would be enough to be there for the wedding. Sam was going with him. He had not told Sam where they were going and how he had pulled these strings.

"Come on Gabriel where are we going?" Sam said getting iratated "Gigi wanted to know where I was going. She was mad all I could tell her was that it was with you."

Gabriel laughed his soon to be son in law was whipped. He ran his fingers through his hair. He was thinking he was too. He left Ari sleeping this morning and all he could think of was going back to bed and do more of what they did last night. "You will be happy this gift is kinda of a gift to you too." He put his hand on Sam's shoulder and popped him into another dimension  
***********************************************************************  
Ari and Gigi had shopped all morning. They had bought presents and were going to be going over to Molli's.

"Did Dad tell you where Sam and he was going?" Gigi asked

"Nope just said they would be back in time for dinner. " Ari said picking up the chocolates and putting them in the cart.

"Ok , we need to get out of here." Gigi was looking at her time. Ari and Gigi wanted to give Molli her gifts before the boys got there. Ari paid for their purchases and popped them into Molli's  
***********************************************************************  
Molli was cooking again. And talking to Dean on the phone which was set up so they can see each other.

"Why is it I have to cook when we have dinner?" Molli was irratated she just wanted more alone time with Dean before the wedding which was really close now. "I know for a fact Gigi and Ari can cook . We cook for each other all the time." Molli said wrapping her hair around her finger. And stirring the Gumbo with her mind.

"Yeah but no one can cook gumbo like you and if the King wants Gumbo it is only yours he wants." Dean said  
"And can you make a small pie please?" Dean asked using his pitiful face Puppydog eyes he was gtiving her.

"Ok but you have to only eat one piece. You know what happened last time. " Molli said snickering under her breath. They hung up but not before blowing kisses to each other.

Molli was getting out all the stuff for a pie when Ari and Gigi popped in.

"Hey girls." Molli waved them over. Ari had on a tight red dress at the top and it flaired out toward the waist. She had on high heels not too high cause Gabriel got mad when she was taller than him. Good thing she was a semi short lady. Gigi had on black dress and the belly was showing. She was rubbing it as she came in and and took a cracker and dipped it into the gumbo.

Molli shooed her away. "Come on."

"The baby loves your gumbo." Gigi laughed

They brought in the presents and got out the wine except Gigi who drank juice.

Gigi handed Molli her present first.

Molli unwrapped it and found a cheerleading outfit complete with old fashioned pompoms. "Now why did you get me this.?"

They nodded their heads looked at each other and laughed . Ari gave her present next it was a whistle and red gym shorts for Dean , a white shirt and a megaphone.

Molli laughed "Come on really."

 

Gigi and Ari said together "yep that is for playtime."

They also gave her assorted lingerie , chocolates, Toys and other stuff. Gigi bought her a blue Garder belt. Ari gave her an amulet from her family.

"I just feel like you all are my family now. And I can never repay you for getting me better." Ari said crying and hugging them both. She had given Gigi a few pieces of jewelry from her side of the family to show that Gigi felt like a daughter to her.

They started making the pie laughing as they made it. Gigi set the table. Ari set up a big cake that Gabriel had made it was cardboard and had a back so you could slide in a person to jump out of it.

Molli said "ok so now we know the surprise is a person. I swear if he has any of them porno chicks jumping out of this. I will put this pie in Gabe's face."

Ari and Gigi laughed and were laughing when Dean came in. he immediately went to the oven. "Molli you need to get my pies out of the oven while I shave and get ready." Dean said pinching her on her ass and kissing her.

Molli hit him playfully and told him to shoo.  
*******************************************  
By the time Sam and Gabriel came back everyone was sitting at the table. Molli was putting things on the table. Gabriel smiled as he gave Ari the look that scanned her up and down. Sam went right to the table kissing Gigi.

Gigi turns to him and smiles. Sam nods. Gabriel takes his finger and you hear a thud and hear a person cuss. Before they can react. A man pops out of the cake and says "Oooh Hell no are you guys keeping me in here as you eat that awesome smelling gumbo. What you think I am an igiot!!!!!" " Bobby turns to Molli , Gigi, and Ari and tips his hat. "Excuse me ladies for cussing. But may I have some of that gumbo.?"

Dean is in shock

Gabriel and Sammy yell "Surprise"

Molli gets a big bowl for Bobby. And sits him by her and Dean. Dean is crying and hugging Bobby

"ok boy do not get all girly on me. He patted Dean on the back and started eating his gumbo. "This is really good miss." Bobby says looking up at Molli

Molli says "thank you"

Bobby thinks of something and extends his hand out "Bobby Singer and you are?"

"Molli Dean's wife to be" Molli says taking his hand. She had heard Bobby was like a father to Dean. Molli turns to gabriel and asks "How?"

"I pulled a few strings and got Bobby here for a few weeks. I am sorry Dean I was going to get your father and mother here but I told that that was impossible." Gabriel said.

"Impossible?" Dean said kinda asking and saying

Bobby said "Yeah boy it is impossible your mom and dad are in a place called unobtanium. Meaning no one except God know where they are."Bobby drinks and eats. While all of them pepper him with questions.

Sam says "He will be sleeping at my house by the lake. " Sam turns to Bobby and asks if that is ok?

Bobby nods. He is exhausted he says. They explain that when heaven bound spirits visit they take on their human condition again. Castiel and a few other angels pulled strings.

They all are exhausted Bobby hugs all the girls and kisses Molli on the cheek "Welcome to our family these boys are like my sons." he whispers with tears in his eyes as he looks over at Dean and Sam talking.

Bobby goes over to Sam and Gigi. He pats her tummy and kisses Gigi on the cheek "I guess this will be Sam's little one running around. " Sammy hugs Bobby  
Bobby goes to Gabriel who has his arms around Ari. "I guess I owe you one. I still am mad at you for being such a jerk to my boys." He play hits Gabe in the arm

Bobby says to Ari "What do you see in thios guy anyway?" She smiles

"I like you , you are honest but I love Gabriel." She says

"Wait a minute you are the Demi Goddess who captured his heart. For awhile there I did not think he had a heart." Bobby hugs and kisses her on the cheek and whispers in her ear "I am not allowed to let you know stuff but be strong. I know things. I am a keeper up in heaven. Trust Gabriel. In life I did not but now I know everything. " He kisses her cheek

"What do you mean?" Ari says

"Not allowed to tell you everything . I only told you what I can. " Is all Bobby says. Then Bobby says he needs to retire. Sam and Bobby pop out.

Sam pops back in a few minutes later. Gigi and Molli are cutting pie. They had already given Bobby a big slice to take back to the cabin.

Dean comes over to his brother and slaps him on the back "Sammy boy we got our Bobby back. If only for a few weeks."

"I know Dean. I cried like a baby when we were picking him up today. " Sam says rubbing his head.

"You ok?" Dean asks

"Yeah just a headache. Nothing major. " Sammy goes over to his Gigi and hugs her.

Ari is a little perplexed by what Bobby told her but keeps it to herself. Gabriel is talking to Molli.  
"So you son of bitch , you surprised us all." Molli says after she hands him his pie. Molli looks over at Ari and asks "How is she?"

"She is fine. I am glad she no longer remembers that dream." Gabriel says. He still is wondering if it is really over.

"Ok but I have this feeling Bobby said something to her that got her off her game. She had this funny look on her face. Did you notice?" Molli said.

"Yeah it was Bobby saying how much I was mean to the boys." Gabriel says but knows it was more than that. "We got to get going I need some alone time. I am sure you and Dean do too. " Gabriel washes his dish and kisses Molli on the cheek "TY Molli"

Gabriel and Ari say their goodbyes and pop out.  
*************************************************************  
Sammy and Gigi go into their room . Gigi puts up the sound barrier. She can still hear things if it is an emergency but not otherwise.

"They need alone and so do we." Gigi pulls her man into her. And kisses him.

"Hun you are not feeling well." Sam says.

"I am always feeling good enough to have attention from you." Gigi says but just as she is about to kiss him she feels sick and runs to the bathroom.

Sam sits there and holds her hair as she is getting sick.

He messages her back when they get back into the bedroom. They flip on the Tv and Gigi starts watching her vampire show.

Sammy is rubbing her to get her comfortable. Gigi is rubbing him to get him in the mood.

"Sweetie if you keep doing that. I will have no choice but to have you." He says cupping her face in his hands.

"Take me my sweet sam" Gigi says.

"I might hurt the baby" He says.

"You won't" she says huskily

Gigi takes off hers and his clothes and hovers above him flying like a hummingbird just another thing she learned. Her wings tickle him as he enter her from below. She embraces him with her wings which are very strong and hold him as they take each other to passions heights.  
*****************************************************************  
Molli smiles as everyone leaves. She calls out to Dean as he is eating pie in the kitchen

"Oh Dean" Molli says coming into the kitchen with her pompoms and low cut cheerleading outfit. "be my coach. "

Molli zaps him into his uniform.

He digs the red shorts and the whistle. "so everything I say you do right."

Molli smiles "Yep " she says "my King how wicked are you going to be tonight?"

"Oh very very wicked my queen." Dean smiles.

Molli comes over and does a cheer. Dean blows the whistle and says taking off his shirt " Drop down on your knees up on this cutting board ." Molli climbs up on her cutting board table bar in the kitchen and does what her says.

"Turn around with your back to me on all fours." He says.

She does that and he sees she is wearing no panties. He dips his finger in her honey pot after he licks them to slide them in. Molli moans. As he picks up the pace she bounces on them. He climbs up on to the table and pulls down his shorts grabbing her ass and thrusting into her . he pulls her to him and unbuttons her blouse playing with her nipples. While she is bouncing on him.

She switches position. Molli wants to play for awhile she takes the whistle and orders him to take it all off and lay down. She take him into her mouth and licks and sucks him then mounts him and rides him.

They orgasms together. They gather their clothes and go back to the bedroom. Molli waves her hands and cleans up. They go back to the bedroom and continue the whistle games.

"I think I like this whistle" They both say ordering each to drop and give them twenty.  
*********************************************************************************

Ari and Gabriel get home. Gabriel and Ari are both wondering what to make of what Bobby said. Ari will not tell him all of it. She just shares that Bobby said she needs to trust him.

"That is odd." Gabriel says "Maybe I should go talk to him."

"Not tonight sweetie." Ari says rubbing him in all the right place. And taking out a lollipop.

"Do you want to make your Ari happy?" She asks and gives him a come and get me look.

"Oh yes your Gabriel wants to make his Ari happy" Gabriel says with a wicked smile on his face. He kisses her deeply. And they pop into the bedroom. They enjoy a few hours of lovemaking.

Gabriel watches her sleep. He gave her her medicine so she has no dreams. He wonders what he would ever do without her and he feels pain . He has never loved like this not even Lucinda could feel that void. They all paled in comparison to Ari. He kissed her cheek.

He got up and popped into Sam's cabin where Bobby was.  
******************************************************************  
Bobby was sitting by the fire when he popped in.

"I was expecting you sit down" Bobby says patting the other chair

"Ok old man spill." Gabriel says

"You are older than me Archangel." Bobby says getting irritated.

"Yes I am but please tell me what you said to her. She is fragile and I need to protect her." Gabriel says not liking he is showing someone his vulnerable side.

"You love her don't you? " Bobby asks but before Gabriel answers he says "There is not much I am allowed to tell you but Gabriel just hold on to you love her and she loves you. No she is strong. You will both be tested and it will take everything for you to hold to her. Do not give up. I swear Gabriel that woman is your equal. All you guys picked well. I am so proud of the boys. So that is all I can tell you. If I tell you more they will pull me back up. One more thing be aware of everything. " Bobby stopped talking and fell asleep he would not remember talking to Gabriel in the morning.


	9. Pre Wedding Jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go out drinking. Molli, Kourtney and Ari have a girls night in.

Gabriel was getting nervous. He had come back from his talk with Bobby but only  
had gotten cryptic answers at best. He was pacing and Ari looked up from her coffee.

"You ok?" She asked

Gabriel had to just play it off. He nodded his head. He had gotten a hold of Dean who was pissed at him. Dean was in the mist of doing stuff for the wedding and running hell. He did not have time for Gabriel stuff. And Sam well he was planning for the baby with Gigi which would be a few weeks after the wedding. And Bobby well he was fishing.

Ari knew something was wrong cause Molli texted her to tell her to tell Gabe to lay off. Plus she knew her man by now something was going on. She looked over at him. He looked stressed.

"Honey, sit down. I will rub your back. Whatever it is. Chill it will work out. We will deal with it. "  
She said to Gabriel.  
Gabriel stopped looked at her. He then came to her and sat down. Ari rubbed his back. He smelled good today. Gabriel always smelled good. He smelled like candy. It was different with every woman Some women smelled candy bars or chocolate. Others smelled lollipops or licorice.

Ari smelled candy but she knew how to smell his scent. He loved certain kinds of fruit like strawberries or blackberries. She smelled that. So while she was rubbing his back She put her nose in his hair. And took a long sniff. He turned around and laughed. He then reached up and took her face in his hands. He pulled her mouth to him. And she tasted his sweetness.

He deepened the kiss but was interrupted by Sam and Dean. Sam laughed and pointed. Dean just tapped his foot.

"Dude ok we are here. Lets go. I will give you a few hours. " Dean said

Ari looked confused and looked at Gabriel. Who shrugged his shoulders. And stood up but pulled Ari up and kissed her.

"Sorry sweetie. I have to go out with the boys. I will be back and make it up to you. I swear. " Gabriel had his puppy dog eyes on . Ari melted and said "Ok" She kissed him one more time before He popped out with Dean and Sam.  
****************************************************************************************  
Molli and Gigi was in the kitchen. Molli was planning her wedding . Gigi was looking at name books.  
"Listen to this one Molli, Thaddeus. I like that one." Gigi said. She still was uncertain of the sex of the baby because Sam said he did not want to know.

Molli was stirring her soup but chanting spells also. "I am not sure about that one. I do like angel names. No Lucifer though. " Molli winked. Gigi laughed. It was kinda funny. They would tell Lucifer jokes all the time. Especially Gabriel. He had a million of them about his brother.

As they were laughing, Ari popped in. They knew she was coming. She always came over when the boys took off together.

Ari came over and hugged both of them. They started looking at the baby names and wedding stuff. Molli poured alcoholic drinks for her and Ari and grape juice for Gigi.

"So what is going on with Gabriel.?" Molli asked Her eyebrow lifting. She was not sure she wanted to know.

"Not sure. He talked to Bobby the other night when he thought I was sleeping and now he is a nervous wreck." Ari said

"Well Bobby is an angel now and has more info then Gabriel. Who is kinda out of the loop. Unless he goes back to heaven. " Molli knew alot about Angels and Demons her whole life being Allister's child came in handy. Plus she heard things when here in the library.

Gigi noded her head and patted her tummy cause the baby was kicking and it always would get to where it had to be pushed down. Or she was made uncomfortable.

"I just would like to know what Bobby said. " Ari drank a big glass of wine and Molli poured her another.

"You might be better off not knowing. Even though I did readings for people and demons alike. They would have been happier not knowing. Sometime you can not change things. No matter what. You have to try to do the best with what you are handed. You and him will survive it. I am sure of that. " Molli said. She was glad it was not going to wreck her day. The cards showed it would be awhile after the wedding before turmoil would happen.

*************************************************************************************  
Meanwhile at a nearby Hell bar. Dean, Sam and Gabriel were drinking. Dean was just downing the bottle. He just wanted to drink and really kinda ignore Gabriel. Gabriel was making it hard. Sammy was even on his last nerve. Dean was dealing with torturing Crowley which he loved. And planning the wedding. Well really he did not do much Molli had everything planned all he had to do was show up.

Dean had gotten all his hell meetings scheduled for tomorrow. So he wanted to drink and drink he did. Sammy was there with him. They were just barely listening to Gabriel. When he went to the bathroom. They would look at each other and go "Blah, Blah ,Blah"

Gabriel knew he was not being listened to. He came out and just started drinking. Then the boys bonded. They just wanted to drink. They knew Bobby said some deep things. He had told them too. No way were they going to share that yet not until after the wedding.

"Look dude I know you think it is a big deal but right now these thing Bobby said were going to take place have not occurred yet. Please just chill. We promise we will have your back. " Dean said smacking him on the back and Sam smacked him too. Castiel appeared and started drinking also. They all were lit up like roman candles by the time they got back to the house.  
****************************************************************************************  
Molli had just cleaned up dinner and had plates waiting for Dean and Sam. Ari, Gigi and she had a good time talking and listening to music. She had such great fun with those too. Gigi was laying down on the couch skimming through the movies. Ari had left 20 minutes ago. She was tired. Her meds made her tired when she had to take them. Molli advised it tonight.

Gigi had picked out a movie for them. They were going to watch "Say anything" . Molli had just settled down to watch it with Gigi when the boys all of them popped in. And yes they were drunk. Especially Castiel who was saying things like "I drank the bar" to Molli. And snickering.

Gabriel asked where Ari was. Molli had told him she had gone home. They still continued to raid the refrig. Castiel ate the hamburgers while Dean was eating pie. Molli came out to the kitchen to help them so they would not mess with her stuff. She had it organized. Castiel was making farting noises as he ate. He made Gabriel spit out his drink of soda. Dean was singing and dancing . He even twirled Molli around as she came in the kitchen.

They settled down. And Castiel started watching the movie with the girls. Gabriel went home to make nice with Ari. Sammy was falling asleep out on the couch with Gigi.

Molli woke up Sammy "Oh no Sir farts all the time when he is drunk . You are not stinking up my living room. " Molli remembered what happened last time. Dean and her woke up came out into the main room and it smelled like a monkey cage.

Gigi laughed and lead her sleepy prince into their side of the house. Castiel fell asleep on the couch.  
*********************************************************************************  
Dean lead his Molli into the bedroom and closed the door. He had bought some cool oils and wanted to try them out on Molli. He brought out a Cowboys jersey. He made Molli put it on.

"This might have them win the Super bowl if you wear this.” Dean said.

He just liked the look of her in his shirt with no panties on. He came up from behind letting her feel how much he enjoyed seeing her in his shirt. Molli felt his arousal and bent over so he could enter her they let it build up. Then they switched positions. She liked being on top. She would raise them almost to the ceiling while they were making love. He would lick her nipples while she nibbled his ear. They came down. The oils did ok. They did not need them.

**********************************************************************************  
Sam made it up to Gigi the next morning massaging her feet and making her breakfast in bed.

He then kissed his way up to her belly and feed her. He also ate his breakfast off her. Much to Gigi's delight. Which made her curl her toes. He stripped and slid inside of her. She switched and jumped on top of him. He loved that when she took control. Sammy's head was pounding and he held her hips. She let her wings come out and wrap around them which just made it all the more great. After they laid back and fell sleep again.  
*************************************************************************************  
Ari was asleep when Gabriel popped in. He snuggled to her. She was knocked out but he slide her panties down and took off his clothes. He licked up her leg and reached her core. He then licked her thoroughly and took his fingers and played with her until she got wet. She was moaning but not waking up. He slid inside her. And placed her on top of him. He kissed her awake. Ari awoke to her Gabriel inside her and it excited her more. She rode him. Until they both felt the earth move and passed out together in each other’s arms.  
**************************************************************************  
The Trickster had been watching. He imitated Gabriel's moves and actions. He wanted to plan this just right. It would be a few weeks after the wedding. He wanted everyone away so no one would help Gabriel. He wanted him helpless. He had snuck away from Angel. He knew he was becoming obsessed with Ari but he could not help it. Maybe he would keep her. He knew he could not kill the archangel but maybe he could make him hurt real bad. He laughed knowing how bad it would hurt Gabriel to lose love just when he found it again. It served him right though. Was the Trickster's way of thinking?


	10. Chicken and Dumplings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molli cooks and everyone enjoys their time together. Ari is kidnapped by the Trickster. Everyone has to go after the Trickster to get Ari.

Molli was cooking in the kitchen. She was cooking her famous chicken and dumplings. Gigi came in to help before everyone got there. Gigi always helped Molli in the kitchen when she could. Gigi loved cooking. Molli turned around to see Gigi smiling. Gigi loved Molli's chicken and dumplings. Molli was finishing up the pies. Gigi was looking over the Chocolate creme pie.

 

Molli smiled and wiped off her hands. She then went to the pies and cut a piece for Gigi. She had her sit down and eat it.

 

"Hey, I am almost done anyway. I figure you can help by talking to me." Molli loved having someone to talk to while she cooked. Molli poured herself a big glass of wine. She sat at the big table in the middle of the kitchen and started talking to Gigi while letting everything finish.

 

Gigi was just summing up her Daddy moment and finishing her piece of pie. Sam walked in and kissed his Gigi. He went in the fridge and took out 2 beers.

Molli looked over at him and said "Get out two more in about 5 minutes. Gabriel and Bobby will be here. I know how you guys get when you are watching sports. You do not want to move off the couch. "

Sam took two more. He nodded at Molli and kissed Gigi again on the forehead. Molli made sure everyone was out of the room when she started talking.

"Ari has been acting real funny lately don't you think?" Molli asked. She wanted to see if Gigi noticed it and it was not just her imagination.

Gigi nodded and put down her milk she was drinking. "Yeah and she has weird scratches on her every couple days. Has she been taking her meds.?"

"Yes that was the first thing I asked. I have a feeling there is something coming and it is not good. I am going away for a few days. Please call me if something happens. " Molli said. She wrote down a few numbers.

"Yes of course. It will probably be fine. I think my father will take care of it. Whatever it is. " Gigi said trying to reensure her but Gigi had that same bad feeling.

They were about to discuss Molli's trip when they heard Ari , Bobby and Gabriel pop in.

"Well where is that food I am hungry. " Bobby said but he came in the kitchen giving both ladies a hug. He was followed by Gabriel and Ari. Bobby had a beer in his hand already because Sam had got him one.

He took a peek at the food cooking and took a big whiff of it. "It smells soo good Molli. I love chicken and dumplings. " He smiled at Molli because he knew she had been asking Dean what he liked and kept cooking stuff he liked. He loved this lady Dean was marrying more and more. He gave Molli another big hug.

Gabriel came over and hugged Molli and Gigi stealing a candy bar Molli had on the counter. He unwrapped it and was about to bite into it when Ari yanked it from his hand.

"Really Gabe, Molli's dinner is almost done . You are going to spoil your appetite. " She said holding the candy bar. Gabriel came over and kissed but swiped the candy bar quickly and shoved it in his mouth. He laughed when Ari just shook her head at him. Gabriel kissed her again and then went into the living room to watch the game. Bobby laughed and followed him.

"So girl where have you been all day?" Molli asked looking at Ari. Gigi was looking at Ari too. Ari's hair had little black pieces in other words some of her blond streak had turned black. Molli came over and took her hand and asked "What is going on?"

"I think it is the hormones in my body. " She gigled and said "I think I am pregnant."

Gigi got up and hugged her tight. Molli broke out in a smile too. "Have you told Gabriel yet?" Molli asked

"No I am waiting to find out for sure . That was where I went today. I took a test in the doctor's office." Ari said. She was glowing. Her eyes were turning a little silver when she got emotional.

"I am happy for My father and you. I cannot wait." Gigi said "Our kids can play together. This will be cool. "

"Ari but what is with the scratches lately?" Molli asked Gigi looked over too because she had the same quetion.

"I am not sure. I just wake up and find them on my body. I have been getting sick in the mornings. " Ari said then confessed "I know I am supposed to take my meds to avoid the dreams but I do not want to hurt the bay so i have not been taking my meds."

Molli suspected that and was worried right then. If she did not have pressing thing to do for the next two days.She would have stayed here to make sure what she was thinking was not happening. She shook her head.

"Why do you think you are pregnant ?" Molli had a bad feeling as she asked.

"I have been sick and felt like butterflies in my tummy it was weird. I am having weird cravings and just get angry at Gabriel all the time. Actually that is normal. " She laughed as she said it.

Molli looked at Gigi and they both nodded their heads. If Ari would have used her powers then she would have saw behind their smiles. They were worried.  
******************************************************************************  
Dinner was done and everyone helped Molli put it on the table. Bobby even went in and grabbed the big bowl of mashed potatoes to place on the table. He loved this. They all shared meals. One night over Ari and Gabe's . Next night Here Molli and Gigi took turns cooking most of the time. Bobby felt like this was his family. When he went in the last time to bring out another dish. He saw that his timing was good. Molli was in there alone.

"Molli can I ask you a favor?" Bobby asked

"Sure anything." Molli said

"Can I walk you down the aisle on your wedding day. I know it is not my place to ask. " Before he could finish Molli gave him a big hug and was in tears

"Of course I would be honored." Molli was smiling from cheek to cheek when they came in the diningroom. She wiped the tears from her eyes. Dean winked at Bobby. He missed Bobby so much. Sam got up for Bobby to sit next to him and Gigi.

The dinner was so yummy it had everyone just speechless enjoying it. Their was a small arguement over the game. Molli put the tv hovering over the table to settle it she even had it playing all ways so no one was left out.

Molli was going away for 2 days with Dean because he had to take care of some loose ends. She was going to get some ingredients for her spells that were only found in Massachusetts.

The pies were all the rage. She had made everyone a pie they liked. Gabriel was eating a candy bar pie. Ari had suggested that. He was taking her serious about the night with Ari and romance. Gabe was taking bites while watching the game but occasionally would feed Ari a bite of his. She laughed when he missed her mouth as he was watching the game. The she took a small piece a purposely smashed it on his face. He licked it off. And then said "You just wait for tonight"

"I am shaking in my boots." Ari said helping Molli clean up. Gigi was relaxing. She offered to but Ari waved her down.

"Why don't you just come in the kitchen and we will talk as we clean." Molli said to Gigi who shook her head. The ladies cleaned up dinner and dessert while the boys watched their football. Molli would go in to watch a little she loved the Cowboys.

"So Gigi how soon until I am a great aunt?" Ari asked as washing dishes.

"Well since you are going to be marrying my father soon. You will be sorta the baby's grandma too right?" She said be careful to not tell her surprise she wanted to tell everyone in her own time.

Ari got teary eyed and came over and hugged her. "Awwe thank you. I love you. "

"I love you too." Gigi loved talking to Molli and Ari. These were the times that were cool.

Molli and Ari felt the same and they automatically asked Molli about the spells she would get to do when she came back. And how Gigi would fix her hair. Ari missed this growing up. Her sister never took to her like this.

Too soon everyone got tired. Plus they all wanted to have alone time. And the game was over. They put Bobby in a spare bedroom at the otherside of the house. So they would not bother him. They all gave Ari and Gabriel hugs to say goodbye.  
****************************************************************************  
Gigi finally got Sam in the bedroom. He always looked good. He was just wearing a t-shirt and his jeans. He laughed when she pulled him into the room as soon as Ari and Gabriel left. She had on a nightie. He kissed her tummy. As he was kissing her body. She grabbed his face and said "Come please. I know I am going to give birth in a few months but you will not hurt me. I promise. " She begged.

Sam loved when he begged. He of course was going to give in. He always did when it came to Gigi. He was kissing her feet and rubbing them as he undressed her. He undressed himself. And Licked his way down her body. Carefully licking and teasing her nipples until they were hard. He used his tongue to swirl it and then bite lightly on them. She moaned and pushed him down. He licked his way down and made her moan louder when he slide his tongue in her. Teasing and temping her. She pulled him up and he thrust into her. They were in bliss when they exploded together. It felt like all was right with the world.  
******************************************************************  
Bobby had gone to bed. And Dean was eating some more pie. He watched Molli cleaning even more.

"Molli sweetie , You have cleaned that counter 5 times since I have been sitting here. What is wrong.?"

"I think something is wrong with Ari. "Molli said turning around and facing him "And you totally put Bobby up to that didn't you?" She smiled.

"Ok one issue at a time. Ari is crazy she is with Gabriel. " He laughed but he knew she was serious. He wanted to not worry about stuff until they had to. "And it was mostly Bobby's idea he wanted to. I just encouraged him." He smiled . She hugged him. Her lips found his lips and soon they were on the cutting board table in the middle going at it like teens. She turned and pointed her hands at the door and all shutters and doors closed to the rooms and locked. They now had total privacy to do what they wanted. Molli unbuttoned his pants and reached in to slide him out.

"Ok there is my prize" She said looking wickedly at him. She crouched down and put him in her mouth. He moaned loving what she was doing to him. She continued her assault until he could not take it anymore. He pushed her on to the table pulling her skirt up and thrusting himself into her until they both were satisfied. They continued in the bedroom all night long even though they knew they had to travel the next day.

Before he left he summoned Castiel to watch over everyone. Castiel could only do so much . Dean never listened. He could not interfere with the natural order.  
************************************************************************  
Ari and Gabriel got home. Ari found he had put flowers all over the house and candle lite everywhere.  
"When did you do all this?" She asked he came over handing her a rose and snapped his fingers. He put on some romantic music for them. He took her hand and twirled her around. She was suddenly in a dress and he was in a tux. She loved this. It reminded her of when they first met. They danced for a while and then they talked as they were cuddling and kissing.

"Honey what is with the hair?" Gabriel asked

"Not sure. I think hormones. You do not like it?" She frowned and started crying

"Of course it is pretty i love it. I love you. " He just realized what she said "Hormones? Ari are you pregnant?"

She smiled "I am not sure. I think I am" He took her in his arms and was so happy. This moment would be stuck in his head for a long time. They sarted making love and made love all night.  
********************************************************************************  
Trickster was watching. "Have your happiness now it will not last. I cannot wait any longer." He laughed.

As soon as they fell asleep he snapped his fingers and she was in his arms. He snapped them again and she was in his lair. Angel did not know about this one. Angel was going to drink a potion that would make her look like Ari to Gabriel. Or so she thought. It would for a little time but his plan was she would go back posing as Ari and then The potion would wear off. They would torture her and Gabriel would fall right into his trap.

Ari was placed on the bed. He had been pulling her into his room every night. He had done a binding . He carved his name in letter for letter in different places. Then the final step was he injected his blood into her. and he would take some of hers and inject into him.

He pulled out the needle and took her blood. She shook her head but he had a way of making her stay asleep when he tortured her. He injected it into himself. He could feel the rush of her blood course through him. He felt like he was high as a kite. He then pulled some out of himself and injected her. She woke up as his blood was flowing into her.

"Gabriel?" She asked

"No my dear I am his evil twin and you are mine." He said laughing menacingly

She screamed this was the man who tortured her.  
*******************************************************************************************  
Gabriel woke up in the morning. Ari was not there. He looked everywhere for her. She did not say she was leaving in the morning. He was worried. He popped into Molli's house to find Bobby with his feet on the livingroom table watching TV.

He kinda scared Bobby too. Until Sam came in and upon hearing Bobby scream.

"Gabriel you are lucky Bobby did not fire shots into you. " Sam said 'wHat is up?"

"I am looking for Ari. Have you or Gigi seen her?" Gabriel asked looking over at Gigi as she stepped out into the livingroom.

"No but she will turn up." Gigi said

Later on in the evening they were getting worried. They were all around at Ari and Gabriel's place.  
When they all turned and looked and she appeared out of no where

"Where were you?" Gabriel rushed to her and She smiled.

"I was just planning our wedding." she said

Bobby was looking at her funny and so was Castiel

"Gabriel that is not Ari." Bobby said the same time Castiel said it

"What of course this is Ari but he turned and looked at her. She changed into Angel.

"What He said it would last so I could have time with you." She said screaming 

Gabriel took her and screamed "Who and where is ARI? "

"The Trickster and he said you would know where they were. " She said but as soon as she delivered the Trickster's message she went wide eyed and foam came out of her mouth. She dropped to the ground dead.

"Oh my god" Gigi said. They heard a snap and Gigi was gone.  
"

Gigi found herself chained to a bed. She hear Ari screaming "don't you hurt her."

Gigi heard a voice that sounded like her dad's approaching her. "I will not hurt her. As long as you submit to me Demi goddess." Trickster said approaching the bed. Gigi turned her head and looked to see a man who looked just like her father but with a beard.

"Hi Gigi. You are just bait. I have to use you. I will not hurt you. I promise. it is a means to an end. " He said He brought out a knife. He acted like he was going to hurt her but for some reason Gigi could tell he would not hurt her.

Ari however she saw was standing up bleeding and nude. She had marks on her body. They glowed. Ari was scared. Gigi tried to mind meld with her but for some reason she could not. She wish Molli was not on Earth. This was she could tell in another realm. Molli would be mad. This Trickster would be in trouble.

"Submit, to me Ari. And I will release her when he comes here to get her." Trickster said.

He then held the knife over her like he was going to kill her.

Gigi tried to tell her no do not do it. but no words came out. Trickster then bent down and said "You are in my realm. I control everything here." He then pulled back.

She heard Ari say "Ok fine I will submit."

Trickster smiled then he snapped his fingers and he was in front of Ari. He then said "Say it again."

"Ok I submit to you. I belong to you." Ari said She was going to faint. He kissed her. She tasted his blood. He has put his in his mouth to seal the deal. That bastard had blood bonded them.

"Now let her go. " Ari said.

"I will when he come for her." Trickster said.  
***********************************************************************************  
Sam ran to the place where Gigi was standing and could not fathom who had taken her.

"Gabriel explain where Gigi just went?" Sam asked  
"Sam, I am a fool. I let Trickster into my life again thinking he would not get his memory back. He is the vessel I choose when I came to earth. I took most of his powers but left him alive. I thought I would have to abandon this body if I kill him but I found away to take the whole thing and leave him a shell to die. " Gabriel said.

"Ok so let's go!" Bobby says.

"Bobby , you can not go. " Gabriel says. "When I made this deal to get you. I had to promise you would do no violence.Please stay here try to get ahold of Molli she can help us. And Bobby I am sorry. "

"No go. " Bobby says handing them weapons. Castiel came in the room.

"I am going too." He says.

"Good cause we are going to need you." Gabriel says looking over at him.  
********************************************************************************  
When Gabriel popped into the place he knew where he was. It was Trickster's lair and Ari was in chains standing up bleeding. He immediately saw Gigi on a bed. She was sitting up.

"Dad this is a trap. " She said but before she could utter anything else. Trickster. came into the room. Gabriel looked at him

"Let them go take me." Gabriel said

"I do not want you anymore. This is the best revenge. I will have you make a choice. Your daughter or your love?" Trickster said.

"That is not a choice." Gabriel said

Sam and Castiel were sizing up the the Trickster. They were looking around and seeing how to approach this attack. Sam wanted to slice and dice him.

Gabriel could not go to her but he would be damned if she stayed naked. He snapped clothing on her.

Trickster looked over at Ari. "Ok well i can live with that."

Ari looked up "We had a deal. Let her go. I can not let Gigi be hurt." She was crying. Her hair was black with red highlights. Gabriel sighed

"What did you do?" Gabriel asked

Trickster laughed and snapped his fingers. Gigi was in Sam's arms.

Gabriel told Sam "Take her and get out of here. Castiel and me can take care of this. "

Sam held Gigi in his arms and Gigi was crying saying "She saved me Sam. She knew she would. "

Sam was in the living room trying to calm Gigi down.

Bobby came over to her and had her take one of Molli sleeping teas. It would calm her and make her sleep for a little bit.  
****************************************************************  
Gabriel looked back at Ari who Trickster snapped out of the chains. She was in front of Gabriel. He could not touch her.

"Let me say goodbye." Ari said

"What do you mean goodbye.?" Gabriel said looking at her.

Trickster said "She is mine."

"Like hell she is. I can kill you now. I know how to and keep the vessel." Gabriel smiled crossing the floor and getting to him. They were nose to nose.

Trickster laughed his evil laugh. "I have an insurance policy." He pointed to Ari.

"Fine then give her to me and I will let you live." Gabriel said.

"How about I kill her or you make your choice.?" Trickster said

"Me" Gabriel said

"Noooooooooooooooooo" Ari pushed Gabriel out of the way and said "Take me" She then mouthed I love you to him and Trickster said "ok I will it will make him suffer."

"No take me." Gabriel Said

Ari was crying "I am sorry I love you." she said

Trickster snapped his fingers and she was gone

"She is mine. This was never about killing you. I want you to suffer. She is blood bonded to me and you will never get her back." Trickster snapped out.

Gabriel tried to go after him

Castiel put his hand on his brother's shoulder "You can do nothing right now." Gabriel crumbled to the floor. Castiel put his hand on his shoulder and they were back in Molli's living room.  
**********************************************************************  
Gabriel got up and went to Gigi. She awoke when he got to her. Gigi sat up.

"Dad she saved me or thought she was." Gigi was crying. "Get Molli"

Bobby took his phone out and dialed Dean

Dean answered "This better be good."

Bobby said "Dean get your ass home and Molli better come too. Trickster got Ari."

No sooner had them words come out of his mouth. They saw Molli and Dean pop in with their luggage in tow.

Molli looked mad. She went over to Gigi who was still crying. Then she snapped her fingers and spell books came down. They were the gold ones. Ari had given her.

Molli looks at Gabriel "Ok how did you screw up this time?" She asks.

Gabriel has his head in his hands. And then lifts his head and explains it all to Molli.

"Ok give me 30 minutes we are going after her. " She saw Gabriel try to argue "That is one of my brides maids. And I like her. And she puts up with you."

"Hell hath no fury like Molli." Dean and Gigi say together.

Gabriel runs around for the next 30 minutes getting ingredients. Molli has mixed a mixture and potion.

Molli tells everyone they must go to where Ari and Gabriel first met. They do and Molli does a summoning spell.

" Ok everyone positions because he is going to be mad." Molli says.

She lays down a salt circle around herself and Dean and they chant.

Trickster and Ari come into the meadow. They just sort of appear gradually.

"Ok witch what do you want?" Trickster asks pulling Ari by her chains.

Gabriel appears by him.

"Really? Haven't we been through this before I am blood bond to her." Trickster says.

"Yeah but do you know who she is?" Molli said

"She is a demi goddess who will help me have more power. " Trickster said just happy he is too cause Gabriel pain.

Gabriel pulls out the horn of Gabriel. Ari smiles. She knows what that can do.

Molli laughs "You are stupid. She is Zeus' daughter. Do you know what that means? "

Ari forgot that spell and knows exactly what that means  
.  
"Who cares she is mine." Trickster said seeing them all come out.

Molli gets out of the circle and Dean follows. She decides this is where she has to do her karate chops. She has to distract him long enough to get thing just right. She starts her Bruce lee kicks and lands all of them. Trickster falls down.

"I have always wanted to do that. " She laughs

Trickster tries to get up but was kicked right into the place they needed him in the salt circle.

Trickster laughs and says. "I can get out of this. I am no demon. " But when he tries to he finds he can not. Gabriel lights the holy fire.

"When I took over your body I gave you a little angel blood. Now I know how to get the vessel and Ari unbond." He blew the horn.

"You will regret this she is mine." Trickster laughed and Ari fell to the ground Gigi came over and swept her away. Gigi wrapped her wings around her and sang the most beautiful song. Ari looked up and fainted.

Gabriel started the chant . Dean and Sam chimed in. Molli starts and then get a gold dagger put the potion she mixed up. She also get the spear Zeus gave her. She gives some potion to Ari. Some to the trickster who Sam forces to drink it. And some to Gabriel. They Molli chants again.

Trickster grows weak.

"Give it up Trickster. Give her back to me." Gabriel says on the edge of the circle

"No. I want you to suffer if you do not. I will kill you." Gabriel says.

"Ok fine let me go after." Trickster says but he has no intention of doing things right.

"Ok I release her and give her back." Trickster says Molli come over cuts him with the knife and then cuts Ari and Gabriel. Suddenly as they chant the spell take effect and now Ari is bound by love not Trickster.

They are getting up and Ari is helped up by Gabriel. He wraps her in his arms and as they are turning around to leave. Trickster runs and has a knife as he is about to stab Ari. Molli drop kicks him and puts the spear through his heart killing him. Gabriel stand over the body doing his spells to take the vessel over completely.

The embers of his powers go into Gabriel. The soul turns black and crumbs into ash.  
*************************************************************************

Molly waves her hands and they are all back in the living room.

Everyone is exhausted and says their byes with Hugs.

Ari and Gabriel go home. To Find a message on their machine from the doctor saying. "I am sorry but you are not pregnant. " She cries on Gabriel's shoulders. Gabriel takes her head in his hands and kisses her on the lips. "We can fix that." He says

Dean goes into the kitchen and finds a pie. " And all's right with the world when dean eats pie" Molli says lifting her eyebrow laughing. Gigi says "Can I have another piece of that Chocolate pie?" Molli cuts her a big piece and they all enjoy pie.

Dean is wondering should he ask Molli to make the Wedding Cake wedding pie instead?


	11. Settling in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets back to normal with Molli and Dean away.

Ari wakes up that morning feeling good about everything. Gabriel and she had made love all night in hopes to make a baby. She really wanted one now. She had been so sad when Gabriel and she came home to the message that she was not pregnant.

Gabriel made a deal with the distributing company to take the porno business off his hands. He was at their offices signing that deal. After the mess with Angel and Trickster, Gabriel wanted nothing to do with it. He made sure all his girls got a fair deal. When Ari and he had come home he snapped his fingers and the whole house was gone. His other girls had never lived there anyway only Angel and Trickster had. He figured by getting rid of it, it would help heal all of the stuff.

Ari looked on her counter to find a note from Molli who must have just snapped it in. It read: Ari, Going away for a few days with Dean. Check up on Gigi for me. We will be home in a few days. Love Molli P.S. Tell Gabriel do not fight with Sam. And P.S.S try to be nice to Gabriel lol 

Ari laughed at the last line. That lady was hilarious and sweet. Molli was always thinking of Ari  
and Gigi and everyone else. Ari snapped into her clothes left a note for Gabe telling him she would be at Molli’s and Gigi’s house. And then she snapped into Molli’s kitchen.

Ari popped into Molli’s kitchen which surprised the hell out of Bobby who was getting a cup of coffee.

“Hell, do not do that to me.” Bobby was holding his chest. “You scared me.”

Then he poured some more coffee because he had spilled most of it on the floor. Ari got a mop and mopped it up.

“They up yet?” Ari asked

“No but I did just get here. I popped in here first. I am not used to these heavenly powers. I was staying at their lake place. Molli has them staying here until the baby gets here which should be in a few weeks. I have to admit I wish I was staying for that would love to see that baby born.” Bobby said taking a sip of his coffee.

“I can talk to Gabriel if you want me to.” Ari said taking out the eggs and bacon.

She knew the baby liked her French toast. Which sound silly but Gigi said it the other day to her so she did not question it. Gabriel had laughed because Ari had up her eyebrow up when it was said. Gabriel explained to Ari that the baby being so supernatural in nature that it could talk to Gigi in the womb.

So Ari set about making her cinnamon French toast for Gigi and the baby. She smiled. Bobby was getting out the plates to put on the breakfast bar. Sam walked in the kitchen and poured two glasses of orange juice for him and Gigi.

“Hey Ari.” He said

“Hey Sam.” Ari looked up

“You making Gigi her French toast extra cinnamon ok?” Sam said putting the glasses on the counter. As Gigi came out of their room.

Gigi sat down and picked up her juice. She was a little light headed this morning. She figured it was from all the activity yesterday. She had gotten her note from Molli telling her to take it easy and that she was having Ari, Gabriel and Bobby check on her. She was not to hesitate in calling them. Molli knew how independent Gigi was. Gigi has laughed at that because the last few days she had no problem calling on anyone. And now knowing it was twins she needed all the help. She could get.

Ari slid the two pieces of French toast on Gigi’s plate and cut up some fruit for her. She handed  
her the plate.

“Thank you Ari.” Gigi said retrieving it from Sam. The baby’s loved Ari’s cinnamon French toast she  
poured maple syrup on it. Ari had made everyone except hers and Gabriel’s when she heard him pop in beside her and wrapped his arms around her and kiss her neck.

She cooed and kept making their breakfast. Gabriel kept kissing her neck until Gigi cleared her throat.

Gabriel turned around and laughed. “Hi sweetie. “ He said going up and hugging his little girl. He could not get over how she glowed and was so grown up. He patted her tummy and kissed it too. He received a kick in the face. “Yep feisty already they I mean he is.” He said realized he slipped

Gigi gave him a dirty look but Sam did not notice. Bobby did but he already knew. Gigi had that conversation with him not to tell Sam. Bobby was ok with that. He liked when the boys had surprises and it was not his secret to tell. Bobby just knew things because of his angel juice is what he called it when he talked to Chuck.

They all ate and Ari and Gabriel cleaned up breakfast. Sam and Gabriel went to playing video games while Bobby read a book. Gigi and Ari sat down in the kitchen and talk for a little bit. Ari told Gigi about not being pregnant that they were going to keep trying until they got pregnant.

“That would be cool. I have always wanted a sister or brother” Gigi said smiling and grasping Ari’s  
hand which made Ari feel better.

“Thank you. I feel so glad you approve. I wanted to make sure it was ok with you. I know it has not been easy for you to have all of this with Gabriel being together. “Ari said

Gigi laughed “I have known for years you love him. I knew you two would be together the day he helped Molli cure me and you popped into that room. You two fight but the love you guys show in your eyes could light up the whole world. I am happy for you both.” Gigi said

They went on to a new subject. The boys played video games until Ari made them come eat dinner later.  
Dinner was good. Ari made Beef veggie soup for all of them. Gigi made bread from scratch. They all hung around until around 8pm.

Ari and Gabriel said their goodbyes kissing and hugging all of them.

Gabriel went over to his daughter and gave her a huge hug and kiss. “You know you need us we are  
just a snap away. “ Gabe said.  
“I know Dad. I have a few weeks.” Gigi said  
“Actually about 2 months more. Angel babies stay in the womb longer.” Gabriel said smiling

“Oh brother no I want to give birth sooner than that!” Gigi exclaimed. “My body hurts from th , him or her kicking me.” Gigi looked over to see if Sam caught that. He didn’t Sam was distracted by watching her move. He loved her so much not wait.

They all laughed.  
*********************************************************************************  
Bobby went into his room to catch a game. He knew when Sam and Gigi wanted to be alone. “Ahh to be  
young and in love again” he thought.

Gigi looked over at Sam when Ari and Gabriel left. You put her feet on his legs and said “You know  
what time it is?”

Sam laughed “Yep I have to rub your piggies down. I also have to rub the belly down.” Sam said taking out the cocoa butter cream. He enjoyed papering his woman. Now they would watch TV and snuggle until He carried her into their room.

****************************************************************************

Ari and Gabriel had snapped into their home right into the bedroom. They immediately started kissing and their clothes were off with in seconds. They wasted no time in the baby making process. They were determined to make a baby. Gabriel would be able to tell as soon as she would be become pregnant he had with Gigi’s mom. Gabriel had a good feeling about tonight. The moon was full and the stars were bright. They made love for hours until the sun came up. They fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	12. Baby Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molli and Gigi convince Gabriel that it is ok to make a baby with Ari. Then he proceeds to make Ari happy.

Gabriel looked around the house he was alone Ari had not come back from her trip yet with Molli and Gigi. He was running his hands through his hair again wondering what to do about everything. He was finally happy but worried. He was keeping a secret from his love Ari. He as an archangel had a gift of choosing when to have a baby. He wanted to have a baby with Ari but he had some doubts. He was wondering if he would kill her like he did Svava. When he heard Ari pop in.

She immediately cam over to him and kissed him. Which he loved. He kissed her back and damn him but his body responded to her so easily. His lips and tongue had a mind of their own when it came to Ari and before he knew it his hands were wondering like they always did. She laughed and pulled away.

"So I take it you missed me?" Ari said. 

She had sensed something was bother him. She knew he would go talk to Gigi or even Molli. He still was not comfortable going to Dean and Sam. And Bobby would just tell him to suck it up and be a man.

She put away her clothes. She was talking to him how awesome the place was in South Dakota. He seemed not to even be there.

"I am just going to be naked at the wedding." She said seeing if he was paying attention

"Huh what? Did you just say you were going to Molli's wedding naked?" Gabriel snapped out of it hearing she was going nude to Molli's wedding.

"Yep but most of what I said fell on deaf ears." Ari said hitting him with rolled up socks.

Gabriel laughed and said "I am sorry there is alot on my mind." He came over and kissed her. She could feel that his mind was somewhere else.

"I have alot to do to make this place nice for tonight. I want to have dinner here. I am making a seafood fest tonight with veggies, coleslaw, baked potatoes and salad. Why don't you go tell Molli and Gigi to bring the boys over at 7pm. Tell Molli bring pie. After they leave I have a surprise for you.." Ari said kissing him again.

"What is that?" Gabriel was like a little kid sometimes his eyes were glistening in the sunlight.

"If I told you it would not be a surprise." Ari said

"Now go!" Ari demanded He gave her one last kiss and popped out.  
*********************************************************************************  
Molli had just got back and was looking over the refrigerator. Dean, Sam and Bobby had a field day oh and probably Gabriel. She would have to go shopping again. She shook her head. Dean and Sam were away today until later. Gigi came in grabbed the last apple and bite into it shaking her head  
.  
"That bad huh. We have to go shopping again?" Gigi said then she saw her father fade in.

"Hey girls." he immediately kissed Gigi on the cheek went over to Molli. He was carrying groceries and zapped them into the refrig and pantry.

"Hey I wanted to do my own shopping thank you very much." Molli said but was secretly relived.

"That is from Ari. And she is making a Seafood fest tonight. All you guys have to do is show up with pies. That is why she sent you over groceries to bribe you to make pies." Gabriel said

They all heard a snap and Ari had snapped in a case of Diet Coke which was cold and had a bunch of flowers and notes for both Gigi and Molli attached. She snapped in some berry juice that Gigi could not get enough of during her pregnancy.

Molli and Gigi read their notes just looking at Gabriel as they did. He had gone into the refrigerator and got out a beer. Ari had not forgot beer for the boys. The note said that she needed to have them talk to gabriel. She knew something was bother him. She knew if anyone could straighten him out it was Molli and Gigi. She would take care of dinner tonight. She was cooking and cleaning her house while they talk to Gabriel. The groceries were a bribe to have to put up with Gabriel.

"I love her." They both exclaimed as they attacked the chocolate covered strawberries she sent them.

Gabriel tried to steal one Gigi smacked his hand "Nope this is ours . Your chocolate bars are in the refrig." Gigi was enjoying the treats thinking it must be another dozy. Her aunt and father fought all the time this must be a bad one for her to send bribes. Molli was thinking the same thing but she kinda knew what it was she was letting Gabriel start the conversation.

"I know why she sent me over here." Gabriel said

"You do?" Molli asked putting everything up and starting to make the pies. She was measuring and talking all the while.

"Yeah i was going to come over here any ways. You see Ari wants a baby. " He took his hand and ran it through his hair.

"Do you?" Gigi asked taking another strawberries and eating it as the chocolate fell on the table.

"yes but what if she dies. It would tear me up." Gabriel said looking like hell because he had not shaved.

"You are holding back aren't you? " Molli asked "She will not die she is a demi goddess. I have all the books saying why she is your match. She has a gods blood in her. This is probably why she endured all that torture. "

"I know but there is a chance right." Gabriel asked

"Life is a chance Dad." Gigi said patting him on the back she hated to see him doubt himself.

"I know I just would not want to hurt her." Gabriel said.

Molli laughed in all the years she had known him. She knew that he loved Ari but this was new. He loved her more than himself. Gabriel besides his daughter was selfish at times. Ari had changed that. He even would come in here and snap flowers in the rooms for them. He was really thoughtful. He really was worried about things now. It was a good thing and a bad thing. Because just like the boys Gabriel had enemies. It was why Gigi came here.

"Look you need to make up your own mind. Ari wants babies but if you do not then tell her. I am sure she would give up that for you. " Molli said and knew Ari would do anything for Gabriel much like she would do anything for Dean. " Molli said

"I want her to have my baby. But I have so many enemies and She already had to put up with Trickster what if next time her and our kid or kids get killed?" Gabriel asked

Gigi snapped her head up "Dad you are just being cautious . I have faced danger all my life. You need to be happy. What comes we all will protect my brothers and sisters." Gigi said with tears in her eyes she was getting emotional. She hugged Gabriel . And Gabriel broke down crying.

Molli felt for him she really did. He had to come to grips with living on earth and in Hell. He was an archangel hiding out from his family.

She looked over as he looked up and wiped his eyes.

"What do you think Molli?" He asked

"I think I could not have said it better." Molli looked over at Gigi who smiled and rubbed her tummy. The babies kicked their grandpa as he was hugging Gigi

"guess it is decided then. I am to make a baby with Ari tonight. " Gabriel said

"lalalalallalal yuck dad I did not need to know that." Gigi said as Molli laughed.  
**********************************************************************  
They all popped in at 7pm that night. The candles were lite and there were beers in a metal buckets on picnic tables. All the food was set up. She had wine and Diet Coke for her and Molli. Grape juice for Gigi. Bobby attacked the beer first. He had caught some fish and handed them to Ari who took them and skinned them and started frying them up. Besides that most of the food was done.They had craw dads which Ari did not like but everyone else did.

They watched some football the boys did while eating. Molli had made her famous pie. Dean's favorite cherry and of course she made a apple pie too because he loved both.both. Molli, Gigi and Ari were convinced Dean was possessed by a pie demon.

Gabriel loved crab. when he had first come to the earth he had caught them all the time to eat. He loved fishing and diving in the ocean. Sam loved it too and was feeding it to Gigi dipping it into butter and lemon. Dean had always loved seafood. Molli if she had lived on earth her favorite place was New Orleans for the gumbo and seafood.

Molli and Gigi got Ari to sit down after they were cleaning and the boys were occupied with the game.

"hey girl thanks for the groceries. And especially my diet coke" Molli said

"Of course i knew you had to put up with my man ." Ari said wiping off the counter.

"No problem. My dad is a handful. I know but you guys will get through this. " Gigi said.

"Yeah i know he is having issues with having babies when we were all in danger because of Trickster. I just want one now because i was so happy when I thought i was pregnant before. And it was just because of all the stuff Trickster did to me." Ari said.

"I know I just did not know how to tell you that. When you said you were pregnant. I did not feel it. I thought maybe I was wrong. I was hoping I was at least." Molli says.

"Hey I am just kinda mad at all of this mess. We should be focused on your wedding and Gigi having a baby. And our lives not worrying about his stupid family coming to get us or my stupid family coming to get us." Ari was sick of it. She had known Molli and Gigi would get Gabriel's head out of his ass and have him understand life does not stop.

"This is why we love you auntie Ari." Gigi came over and hugged her.

Molli smiled and came over and hugged them both. They all got up and sat down again. They all talked about how awesome the wedding was going to be.

Sam came in to the kitchen and hugged his Gigi. Who turned around and kissed him.

Dean came in to see what was taking so long

"Come on Sammy really?" Dean had his eyebrow up and laughing "This is why you are about to be a father"  
Sammy could not help it. He loved Gigi . She got prettier and prettier every time he saw her. He loved watching her sleep and hated going anywhere without her.

Dean felt the same way about Molli except he was not going to moon over her like Sam did all the time. He only did that when he was alone with her. He could not wait to marry that beautiful witch. He wished there were so many things he could do for her. Dean being the King of hell he had obligations. He had a demon stepping in for him for their honeymoon but he would get updates while he was honeymooning. Molli was a prize because she loved him and understood all of it.

He figured if Sammy could moon over Gigi He could sneak a kiss or two while Sam was not looking.

He reached over to Molli and pulled her into him.

"Get a room ." Ari said "Really I have a pool house out back you guys could stay here if you like. "

"Nah I got plans for Her tonight " Dean said looking into Molli's eyes

"oh really Mr Dean Winchester!!!" Molli said teasing him and laughing. She loved it when he had plans.

"Yep and it involves pie." Dean said smiling

Gabriel stepped into the kitchen "Really chuckhead pie is that all you can think of?"

They all laughed as they were leaving they found Bobby asleep on the couch. Dean was going to bug him but Gabriel snapped his fingers and snapped Bobby into his bed at the lake house which was separate from Sam and Gigi's quarters.

They all hugged and said goodbye.  
********************************************************  
Molli wasted no time. She grabbed Dean as they landed gently on the table. She loved this table. They made love on it often.

She was going to take off her heels but Dean said "No baby keep them on tonight. I feel the need to have them up in the air as I take you. " He took no time undressing her kissing his way down to her honey pot as he liked to call it. He loved tasting his Molli.

He licked her thoroughly until he could not control his need. He ripped off his clothes entering her and putting her on the table. Her legs up around his neck. He liked the heels on his shoulders as he pushed in and out of her building them both up to their climaxes. 

She was moaning loudly thank god Sammy and Gigi had popped into the lake house tonight. They would have walked into seeing him and Molli in the throes of ecstasy.

They just laid there on top of the table afterwards. He got out his pie and put some in her starting their private dance all over again. She later would return the favor and lick pie off of him.

"I am starting to like pie alot more my King." Molli said licking it from his manhood.

"Oh yeah I love pie." Dean moaned  
***************************************************  
Sammy did not need pie to kiss and enjoy his woman. He was careful though. 

He did not want to hurt her or their baby. She would position herself to where it was the most comfortable for her and he would take it from there. he loved just being with her.

Yes Sammy knew he was in love from the day he met Gigi. He love it when they were in the middle of making love and she used her wings to fly them in mid air. She did that alot more lately because it took pressure off her and made it easier for them to make love. He kissed her neck and ears while he was inside her.

Enjoying the moment. Soon enough they would be knee deep in diapers. He could not wait until he was a dad. They lay there and fell asleep to the sound of the crickets chirping. They loved the lake house.  
***************************************************************************  
Gabriel took her in his arms as soon as they were alone.

"Tonight we are making a baby." He stated

"And how can you be so sure?" Ari asked

"Because I am a wise archangel." Gabriel said kissing her shoulders and trying to kiss his way up but Ari had other plans. She pushed him away.  
"Nope I told you I have a surprise. " Ari said And snapped her fingers.

Ari was in a leather suit with a whipping crop. She danced around a pole for alittle bit snapping her fingers making him sit on a bed while she performed for him. She had got the snapping magic trick from him.

She came up to him and got close and then she would pull away and go about dancing again taking off clothes and leaving her only in her undergarments. It was driving Gabriel nuts. He wanted her badly. He was keeping a secret. He could have had her conceive at anytime. It was up to him when . His powers made it so. It made it to where he did not have to have kids if he choose not to. With Gigi's mother 

"So candy man now that I have teased you what do you want?" She whispered in his ear her crop lightly touching him. She had snapped most of his clothes off except his boxers.

"I want you to be naked." He snapped her clothes off and started licking his lollipop getting ready to perform magic tricks of his own on her.

Ari did not need magic tricks she had him and that was all that counted. She enjoyed every lick and kiss he gave her that night. She knew that talk he had with Molli and Gigi had made him understand. Love was all that mattered.

Gabriel licked his way down. He took his lollipop and had put it into her. His mouth licked the sweetness off and she moaned. He stayed down there until she was begging him to take her. Then he came up and kissed her as he slid into her softness . Everytime with Ari he felt this burning need that never went away it only got stronger. The more he had her the more he wanted. He could not understand one day he was a womanizer the next day he was a one woman man. He did not even look at other women the same. Either she was ruining him or he was in love. He entered her feeling his seed go in her as they both reached their limits.  
Gabriel knew they made a baby that night he could tell. They still made love until the sun came up the next morning falling asleep in each others arms. Both wondering how they got so lucky to find each other.


	13. Luci got explaining to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel tries to keep from Ari that she is pregnant. He tells Molli and Gigi. Bobby makes chilli. Sam and Gabriel get drunk and talk to Lucifer. Then they sneak down and beat up Crowley.

Gabriel was mad. He knew his brother had been watching them. He now knew Lucifer was protecting Gigi and Ari. He did not know why. And with his evil brother it was always for the good of Lucifer. Lucifer never did anything for anyone without a motive. His brother was selfish to the core. He would have to talk to him. He was dreading that conversation. He pulled his hand through his hair. He also needed to have a conversation with Crowley. One that involved a knife and a few minutes to castrate the son of a bitch. His anger knew no bounds with that man.

Ari came in to the kitchen to fix some coffee. She had slept in. Gabriel looked up from his coffee. He came over to her to kiss her on the lips. He tasted of chocolate. He always put that creamer that had chocolate in it in his coffee. That and he always tasted sweet to her. She kissed him back loving his taste.

"Anymore of that my love, we might as well go back into that bedroom and stay there." Gabriel said   
pulling away even though he hated being apart from her for one minute. She might not know it yet but he knew she was pregnant with his child. He could tell the minute it happened she glowed. He looked over at her she suddenly turned to the sink and threw up.

"Maybe you should go lay down." Gabriel knew it was the baby. It had just happened the night before last.

It was taking effect already. Maybe the fact she was a demi -goddess and he was an angel could be why.

"Honey" he said as she went into the living room laying down on the couch. She flipped on a movie on the TV.

"Yes Sweetie." Ari said finding Hunger Games and starting to watch it.

"I think I am going to check on Gigi and Sam. Is it ok if I leave you here since you are not feeling well?" Gabriel asked coming over to her and kissed her forehead. She pulled him down to kiss him thoroughly. He laughed

"Of course you can go. You better come back to me soon though."She said nussling his ear and nibbling on it too.

"You keep that up I am not going anywhere."Gabriel smiled and bite her neck.

Ari laughed "Yeah right, I knew you were going over there the first chance you got." Ari said knowing he was mad and wanted payback.

He sat at the edge of the couch and looked in her eyes. She knew him so well. "Yes I supposed you did." He stood up and looked at her one last time before he popped out.  
*********************************************************************************  
Sam had woke up 12 hours later to see Gigi had already gotten up. He went out into the kitchen to find her and found she was drinking a cocktail that looked like a bloody mary.

"I don't supposed that is Tomato juice?" He said feeling the pull to get some demon blood himself.

He walked into the kitchen where Gigi was sitting at the middle island and Molli was there with a arm around her shoulder. In the last 12 hours they must have rearranged the kitchen. There was two big refrigerators side by side one was silver (The regular one) the other was white. (The one with only blood) The kitchen looked like it was widened somehow (probably magic).

"Nope " Molli answered him. She was rubbing Gigi's back. Molli was drinking a diet Coke to sooth her nerves.

"So I guess Gabriel and Dean went demon hunting?" Sam asked

"No Dean's demons kinda volunteered for their King." Molli said . She was confused how they just showed up saying it was their duty to their King to help his family in their time of need. They hated Crowley he had to hunt them down or summon them to get them where or when he needed them. Dean was a good King making them obey but he was fair to them. Which was weird because demons were not loyal even to Lucifer. Who she had suspected would be around here soon. She was creep-ed out by that he saved Gigi. Lucifer had an agenda.

They all looked up to see Gabriel pop in. Dean came out of the bedroom adjusting his shirt. He was in suits most day. He nodded to Gabriel as he passed him heading straight for Molli to kiss her goodbye. He had a few issues to resolve and he wanted to thank his demons. He took his coffee to go. He gave Molli a kiss and dip. He pulled her back up

"I will continue that later my Queen." He kissed her ear as he whispered in it.

"I will count on it my King." Molli said blushing

Gabriel came in the kitchen kissing Gigi on the forehead "How is my little girl today?" He asked

"Fine Daddy but I am not a little girl." Gigi said trying to keep down the blood that her baby needed.

"I know that. Ari has told me I need to stop treating you like a baby." Gabriel said opening the frig and getting out a wine cooler. He was drinking early to keep himself from going down to the basement and pummeling Crowley.

 

Sam says "Hand me a beer Gabe."  
Gabriel hands Sam a beer. He cocked his eyebrows as did everyone in the room including Bobby who just came in.

"Alittle early for beer Sam." Bobby said getting stuff out for his famous chili.

"So where is your better half today Gabriel?" Sam asked

"She is sick but she will be here for chili later." Gabriel smiled but had that secret in the back of his mind.

"Ok fess up Gabriel why are you smiling when you are telling us Ari is sick ." Molli said seeing the smile  
Gabriel laughed "Nope"

Molli and Gigi look at each other and squeal "No way" Gigi knows that angels can tell when the exact moment happens for conception.

"She does not know yet, please do not tell her until she figures it out." Gabriel knew he could not keep it he shook his head.

"No problem we are just planning our weddings anyway." Molli was looking at a few websites with Gigi. They were also designing Gigi's babies room. They would be having a baby shower soon.

Sam took Gabriel into the other room "You and me are going out. If I stay here I will be down in the basement killing Crowley." Sam said

"You and me both freak of nature. You and me both." He tasseled Sam hair "I have to take you to talk to my brother anyway."

"For that you are on your own and I have a feeling he will come to us." Sam said feeling freaked he hated Lucifer.

They went back into the kitchen and kissed and hugged everyone bye. Molli just told them be back by supper and bring Ari with them.  
*************************************************************************  
Sam and Gabriel popped into a nearby bar . They were 3 drinks in when Castiel popped in beside them.  
"What are you doing here brother?" Gabriel asked

"I am saving you guys from doing something bad." Castiel said He picked up a drink and downed it "Or I might just help you."

Lucifer had popped in this was one of his favorite bars. He feed off the evil in this place. He sashayed over to them and patted Gabe on the back.

"Ok bros I know we need to talk. So ask me?" Lucifer said grabbing a bottle.The bartender who was a mid aged lady had immediately walked up and handed him that bottle.

"Come here alot?" Gabriel asked as he downed another shot.

"I kind of own this bar." Lucifer said "Or at least all of the souls besides you guys in this bar."

Sam was feeling sick he hated being so close to Lucifer. Lucifer came over and rubbed his shoulder "Relax Sam I am not here for you." which did not make him relax.

Lucifer came back over and sat in between Gabe and Cas.

"Look brothers I am not as selfish as you think. I want Gigi safe. I want you and Ari to be happy. I just want me job back. Which I will or have never vacated anyway." Lucifer said "Evil is mine. Dean will have to realize that and leave Hell to me. I have order and will take Crowley with me when I descend. 

Otherwise, I will bug him until he relents."

"Is that a threat?" Gabriel said knowing there was a reason Lucifer would help them.

"No I am patient I will wait." Lucifer says pouring the bottle into a fresh glass. The bottle was empty and the bartender automatically came over and gave him a new one. Lucifer and Gabriel took a while to get drunk. Cas and Sam not so long.

Lucifer left pretty early but before he did he whispered in Gabriel's ear "My brother I still care about you. I always will. If you want I can kill him."

"No I can not let you do that. Bye brother. " Gabriel said Lucifer gave him and Cas a hug.

"What was that ?" Sam said flabbergasted that Cas and Gabe gave Lucifer a hug.

"Hey he is still our brother." Both Cas and Gabe said

"Well now that he is gone, I have the codes to get into the basement to torture Crowley." Sam said

"That is not a good idea Sam" Cas said but he was drunk and smiling "I will have to come to supervise."  
Ok lets go" Gabriel said

**********************************************  
They popped into the basement Sammy putting his finger to his lips "Shhhhhhhhhhh be very very quiet they are up there making chili." Sam laughed as he punched in the codes.

They went through the door to find Crowley licking his wounds so to speak.

"So what do you blokes want. I am flattered Gabriel wants to take a poke at me well come get it archangel." Crowley said but he looked afraid.

"Me first " Sam said He punched Crowley until he was bloody.

"Is that all you got?" Crowley said

Gabriel was about to take his turn when they heard Dean come in

"Really Sammy, Come on you guys can not do this. And Cas you were supposed to watch them,not let this happen." Dean said shaking his head at Sam and Gabriel then Cas.

"Hey just let me get my turn in Dean. " Gabriel said approaching Crowley who coward under the bed in his cell. Dean moved fast and was in front of Gabriel before he could drag Crowley out.

"It is Dinnertime boys. I was told to come and get you. Then I sensed you guys were down here convenient I know. Sammy did you not know I knew you were spying on me the other day to get the codes. Come on. " he pushed them all out of Crowley's cell and Crowley tried to follow them out but Dean slammed the door on his face. 

"Well you can't blame a bloke for trying can you?" Crowley said

"You are lucky Crowley. If I would have had my way you would be in pieces." Gabriel said coming up in his face.

"Yes archangel I am sure you would have done that. You have your brothers rage." Crowley said.

Dean took a look back at Crowley when he was ushering all of the boys out of the basement "You are lucky Molli wants you alive or I would have let Sammy and Gabriel have their way." Dean said slamming the door to the basement.

***************************************************************  
The boys filed into the house one by one still drunk and hungry now because they smelled Chili and cornbread coming from the Kitchen.

They approached the living room seeing all the girls including Ari sitting there watching Tv and eating Bobby's Chili.

Gabriel went over to Ari "Sweetie you feeling better." Gabriel asked

Ari looked up and raised her eyebrows "Yep but I guess I have nine months of this right?"

"You guys told her. " Gabriel looked at Molli and Gigi they shrugged their shoulders.

"Like we would keep it from her." Molli said.

"Hey now I have someone to suffer pregnancy with for at least a month." Gigi said

Sam and Gabe went in and ladled out chili and cut off pieces of cornbread for themselves.

Dean came in and pointed at them and said "You guys are lucky I am not telling Molli on you."

Cas said "She already knows Dean. Why do you think you were sent to get them when you did"

Dean looked at them and said "SON OF a BITCH!!!!!"


	14. Dragon tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel gets mad at Ari because she brings home her dragons. She gets Molli and Gigi liking the dragons. In the end Gabriel gives in.

Bobby's house was awesome. The more time Molli and Dean spent there the more time they wanted to spend there. It was not that they did not love Molli's house but this felt more like home to them. Molli was making some homemade chicken noodle soup. She decided she would make brownies also. They always had to have dessert because of a certain sweet toothed Archangel.

She was mixing the batter when Ari popped in. The demi goddess was only a few weeks pregnant but had that glow about her. Their other best friend and her daughter Gigi was taking a walk with Sam out by the lake. Them two would be popping in any minute now she suspected. Ari went to the frig and got out a diet Coke for Molli and a Coke for herself.

She sat it down in front of Molli. Molli smiled cause it was nice that her friend knew her that well. She also suspected that she was hiding from her soon to be hubby Gabriel.

Molli continued to mix the brownies. She was waiting for Ari to talk. Ari looked up at Molli. They both started laughing.

"Ok girl spill." Molli said

"He is driving me nuts. He follows me around like a puppy making me sit down all the time. He will not let me go Dragon collecting." Ari said

Yep that sounded strange but nope it was not. Ari tended to dragons and collected dragons blood and dragons breath. Molli suspected after the babies were born Ari might give her and Gigi a dragon of their very own.

Molli laughed "He is just concerned you are pregnant with his child. " Molli said

"I know but he will not let me around Nim who is my favorite pet." Ari said and then took out a picture that she took on her phone a week ago. Nim was huge.

"Umm wow." Molli said

"Yes I know he could hurt me but I raised him from a baby. He was a baby of my original dragon Aurora she was a handful. I raised her from a baby too. " Ari said

"I am sorry but I can see his point Ari. To most people they are dangerous." Molli said but she heard coooing and Ari made a face like she was guilty  
.  
"Ari what is that?" Molli asked. She saw a strange thing crawl out of Ari's pocket.

"I am sorry it is a baby one it got kicked out of the nest and the mother would not take it back." Ari said the small dragon curled it her hand like a kitten. It had fur too. It was red however.

Molli came over to it after she put the brownies in the oven. She went to pet it. She was shaking not know what to expect. It started purring like a kitten. And leaned into Molli.

"They do not have their fire until they are at least a year. Then they are as big as us. I am sorry. They are like birds if one is too small the mother kicks it out. This one was too small. I nursed it back to health. His name is Kit." Ari said.

Molli was fascinated she had wanted one since Ari had told her about them. She always thought they were extinct but here this one was and it like her. it was as small as a mouse and it wings curled around it's body. Gigi would flip. She wanted one too. Sam would be mad at Ari for bringing it here. Dean, she was not sure about how he would feel.

"Do you think it will hurt us?" Molli asked

"Nope it is just like anything else. It has to be taught with kindness. Most dragons were hunted so much they got mean. " Ari said. She loved her dragons. They understood her when she needed them.

Kit crawled up Molli's arm and rested on her shoulder nugging her neck and purring all the time. Molli pet him and he purred louder.

Bobby came in with Jody to get a beer. They were deep in conversation when he looked and then went to swat at Kit who hid in Molli's hair crying.

"No no no Bobby please." Ari said standing in front of Molli.

Molli untangled the little dragon and showed Bobby how it was shaking like a leaf.

"What is that thing?" Bobby asked

"Bobby really what does it look like. And yes I can not believe I am saying this. But you people have some funky crap. I am not surprised anymore." Jody said.

"That is not a dragon." Bobby said.

"Yes Bobby it is." Ari said taking a beaker she always had a got the dragon tears as the dragon settled down.

"These have healing properties that can not be compared to anything ." Ari said giving them to Molli.

"Thank you. Wow. " Molli said awestruck with this creature.

"This one will not hurt a fly. I have to help it and I might have to keep it in my house." Ari said

"These things are dangerous. I have had a few people I know die because of them. " Bobby said just as Gabriel popped in and Kit hid again behind Molli hair. Molli tucked him in her hair to hide him.

"Ari did you bring that dragon here?" Gabriel asked he was irratated at her. These creatures killed men.  
She tilted her head and said "Please do not take him from me He is just a baby." Ari begged pleading with Gabriel.

Gigi popped in with Sam . Who sat her down beside Molli who had cooing sounds coming from her hair. Dean popped in from his day torturing demons. He immediately went to kiss his woman and got a dragon kiss instead.

"Yuck" Dean said but the tiny dragon then crawled on Dean and let out a yawn snuggling under Dean's chin. Molli laughed as did they all. Bobby even was dumbfounded.

Gabriel gave Ari a dirty look.

 

"Oh don't you dare Gabriel." Molli said "This little guy has been very well behaved."

Kit jumped back to Molli at that statement. He stuck out his tongue at Gabriel and licked Molli's cheek.

Gabriel being used to the dragon's satire stuck his tongue out back. The dragon flew around and landed on Gigi who laughed and started petting him. He looked at Sam who just raised his eyebrows.

"Dean have you ever seen a dragon before like this?" Sam asked reaching out and Kit letting him pet him.

"No they were bad ass when I met one they try to eat all my demons. I have one down in the dungeon who keeps licking it's lips when it sees Crowley. Actually he never attacked me. He just points at his mouth when Crowley is around. I think I like that dragon. I forgot that until now. I thought I was seeing things." Dean shook his head and scratched his head.

"That is Grrr he is one of mine but he is a wicked one. He will eat a human but unless mad Crowley must have made him mad." Ari said

"Well she is being unreasonable she wants to bring a few baby dragons home. That will not be good for the baby." Gabriel said trying to stand his ground.

It was not that Kit hated Gabriel or that Gabriel hated Kit it was just he did not want the dragon living with them. The thing thought Ari was it's mother.

Gigi laughed she read her father's thoughts because one of the twins had read them "Dad quit it you are just mad you have to share her." Gigi said. They all laughed

Kit won them all over. When dinner was served he knew he had to get out. He flew to the door and Ari put his lease on him. Latched him to a post where she got out his food dish and water bowl.

Molli was getting Dean's bowl when she looked at him. He knew that look "Yes my queen you can have one but wait until after Gigi has her baby."

Molli was happy she really liked Kit. Kit really liked them all. After dinner and dessert he was allowed to come in.

Gabriel just looked at Ari "You know they are dangerous. I just do not want him to eat our baby or Gigi's." Gabriel said

"He will not eat our baby. He goes down in the basement at night." She said

"I know but you have been sneaking him up. Yes I snuggle to him too. Do not give me that look Ari and do not cry. " Gabriel said but it was too late Ari started crying she loved Kit. Ari cried all the time now damn hormones.

"Ok fine, you can keep him." Gabriel said with that Kit came over licked Gabriel face.

They were all talking about different stuff after dinner. The boys all settled into a round of video games. Bobby and Jody settled in the kitchen with the girls and Kit who was curled up like a cat in the corner sleeping.

Molli and Gigi were watching him. Ari had noticed Bobby was too. Jody just sat back and drank her beer.

"I need to know when he gets his fire?" Bobby asked

"They get their fire in a year.And yes it is true that they can be used as welders." Ari said to Bobby

"Wow I wish I could be here so I can see one weld." Bobby said

"I could take you to Nim and he would show you." Ari said

"Ok that would be cool." Bobby looked at Kit like a little boy in a candy store.

"I want one" Molli and Gigi said together.

"No problem I will get you both one after Gigi has the babies. They will be babies too that way they know their humans. I will hand train them before I bring them to you." Ari smiled she loved talking about her dragons.

"I was hoping I could have Kit." Molli said "He seems to like Dean and I"

"Yeah I know why too. Grr is Kit's father. " Ari said. "Dean probably has Grr scent all over him."

"Really?" Molli laughed

"After Gigi has the babies I will bring him over. He is a good one. I have a few at my house right now. Kit is the smallest." Ari said making a confession to them

"How many do you have?" Gigi asked

"Including Kit I have three. I was going to surprise you two when Gigi had the babies but I am training two for you guys." Ari said

Molli and Gigi came over to hug her. Jody asked "Do I get one?"

Bobby was sad he looked at all of them. In a few short weeks he had to go back. He walked into the living room where the boys were fighting about if Dean cheated or not. He walked to the window and gazed out sad that soon he would be watching them not here with them.  
***************************************************************************  
It was getting late they all said their goodbyes. Jodi and Bobby left to Jody's house. Jody was trying her best to make him forget that he had to go back.

"Is there anything that you could do Gabriel to let him stay a month more." Dean asked

"I will try but I was pushing it for him to stay this long. You have a week left Dean. Enjoy it. I will talk to the powers that be." Gabriel said while looking at the girls picking up Kit kissing him goodbye. 

Gabriel shook his head "Damn creature"

Dean laughed while drinking his beer. Sammy just shook his head.  
**************************************************************  
Molli and Gigi were picking out the movies for the night. Sam and Dean had let them.

"No chick flicks" Sammy and Dean shouted at them.

"Hey is Die hard a chick flick?" Molli asked

"No I like Die hard." Dean said

Molli fell back into her man and cuddled up to him to watch Die Hard. She always laid down like that to watch TV now in between his legs and him putting his arms around her. Gigi snuggled to Sam in classic fashion them both laying down and and his arm came around her neck he kissed her while the movie was going on. They all would fall asleep that night. Dean would get up and carry Molli to bed.  
**********************************************************************************  
Ari put Kit in the basement to settle in. Kit snuggled up with the furnace. It was fall so they had it on medium. Kit loved the heat.

Gabriel had all the candles lit around the tub. Rose petals in the tub.

"A peace offering my lady." Gabriel said as he sank into the tub. He snaps his fingers and glasses of wine appeared.

"Hon I am pregnant." Ari said as she slipped in to sit and snuggle with him. He started taking the lufa and washing her Kissing her back. He ran his hands down her She moaned when he got to her womanhood. He worked his fingers in her and played with her until she bucked into his fingers. She begged him to enter her. He positioned her on top of him She slid up and down him until they both were begging for release. They both came at the same time.,  
Gabriel dried them off and carried her to their bed. He laid her down and kissed his way up. He licked and nibbled on her inner thigh taking his time to pleasure her. He then kissed all the way up but did not go to her center. He was going to save that for last . He licked and bite her nipple and then kissed her passionately on the lips. Her tongue wrapped around his tongue . They both did not release. She reached down to his manhood. He moaned as she wrapped her hand around it and stroked it.  
He then let her lick her way down to him and she took him in her mouth sucked and stroked him. He wanted to taste her. He flipped her to put her on his face while she was sucking him. She was on top. He licked and teased her suck on her clit and taking his fingers working them in and out of her. The more he did this the wetter she became. And the deeper she took him in her mouth. He could not stand it anymore. He snapped his fingers and she was on top of him he entered her and thrust they both moaned as she rode him he sat up licking her nipples and sucking them as she rode him. They both came.

They laid there for hours talking. He played with her hair as they talked.

"So why did you give in Gabe?" Ari asked

"I love you and would do anything to make you happy." Gabriel said kissing her and getting back on top of her to start their love making session all over again.  
************************************************************************  
Dean had had a great night of Love making himself when he carried Molli in she surprisingly woke up and jumped on top of him. If he had known saying yes to having a damn dragon would cause her to be happy he would have made Ari get her a dragon a long time ago. Plus he liked Kit. He kissed Molli on the cheek. He would have to pay more attention to Grr. Now that he knew that dragon's name he would tell him hi. Ari had told him to not ignore the dragon. Then Grr would respect him.

So that morning when he went in he said Hi to Grr. Grr nodded and bowed his head. Dean would be damned they were smart creatures. He should have known that when Grr hated Crowley. He laughed.  
************************************************************  
Sam was talking to Ari planning on taking lessons on dragon care so when they got their new pet he would be ready. He had made Gabriel help him make a cage for the dragon. Of course Dragons could get out of that cage when their masters needed them but obedient dragons only came out for protection and when their owner let them.  
Gigi even made Kit and the other dragon’s booties. Gigi named hers Kat because baby dragons acted like cats. Molli would get Kit Ari was keeping hers which she had named Coco. It loved chocolate. Gabriel got mad at that damn dragon eating his stash.


	15. Best kept secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari is mad at Gabriel for keeping secrets. Gigi goes into labor.

Gabriel had no idea what to do when his daughter's water broke. Sam looked at him and shook his head. Sam has popped them back to Bobby's place where they had been staying until the wedding on Saturday. Ari was there helping decorate. Molli and Dean would be gone until later on tonight.

When they all popped in . Ari jumped and realized what was taking place. She had them lay Gigi on a comfortable bed upstairs and had Sam stay with her. Ari patted Gigi's hand to reassure her. Gigi was panicked and just gave a wild eyed look when Ari looked at her she could tell she needed Molli , who they would not be able to reach for another few hours at least. Ari texted Molli but knew it would still not be able to get to her for awhile.

"When did this start Gabriel and why is she wearing a wedding dress?" Ari asked and Gabriel looked guilty.

"OK sweetie Molli and Dean are already married and when I told Gigi that she was kinda of where she and Sam wanted to get married. And while I was preforming the ceremony Gigi's water broke." Gabriel said but he knew she was mad. He could see the fire in her eyes and as soon as he said it he was thinking oh brother my woman is mad .

Ari sighed she was sick of Gabriel and everyone else not telling her the truth. "I will text Molli she will not make it for a few hours at least." Ari shook her head.

"What Ari?" Gabriel said knowing she wanted to say something else and figured why not just get it over with.

"Really Gabriel, well I am worried about Gigi now. And I am too mad to care any more. You need to get in there and use your powers to sedate her. We have no nurse or doctors to help until Molli comes. " Ari said She watched Bobby run up with ice chips.

"Ok I will go up there. Why are you mad at me?" Gabriel asked

"Not important right I am . Ari stooped in mid sentence "Just go sedate her so she can be ok and wait until Molli is here. I timed the contractions and she should be fine for a few hours. I need you to sedate her so she will slow down if we need her to.

Gabriel just gave her a defeated look and ran upstairs to take care of Gigi  
.  
Gigi was doing breathing exercises. Gabriel touched his hand to her fore head. Gigi started to slow her breaths down.

"Wow pink bunnies Sam don't you see them?" Gigi said as she passed out Sam turned around and gave him a look.

Gabriel said "I had to sedate her so her contractions slowed down. I have to buy time so Molli can get here."

Sam sat holding Gigi's hand to just be there for her. He did not know what else to do.

Ari came in and had covers and pillows. She brought in towels and stuff for Molli when she got there.

"I have to get you in a gown Sam so when Molli comes you can be ready. I also need you to help me get Gigi into a gown." Sam went into the bathroom. Then he came out donned in a gown over his clothes. He and Gabriel lifted Gigi and help get her ready for what would probably be a long labor. Gabriel turned and was about to talk Ari shhed him

"I do not want to hear it ok?" Ari said. She just did what Molli had told her to do. Molli said she would be home in an hour.

Bobby came in with the spells Molli asked for.

"Thanks Bobby. " Ari said

Ari left and went downstairs. Gabriel followed he wanted to know what he did now.

"What did I do?" Gabriel asked. Ari waved him into the kitchen away from Jody who looked up from the couch.

"I am sick of the lies." Ari said "I know I am pregnant but I am tough I can take it."

Gabriel tried to hug her she pushed him a way. She continued "I am wondering if maybe we should just not get married for a while."

"I love you Ari I want to marry you." Gabriel shouted "I want to do it as soon as possible. So our baby can have us married."

"Why we fight most times I am so mad. Well look at my eyes." Ari's eyes were blazing red.

Ari heard Bobby say"Ari get out here."

Ari stepped out into the living room but Gabriel grabbed her and kissed her first and said "This is not over by a long shot."

 

Ari saw Dean and Molli standing there.

"Ok Ari come with me." Molli said  
********************************************************************************  
Molli and Ari got into the room just in time to see that the sedative wore off and they timed her contractions and she was almost ready. They go to Gigi and make her comfortable. Preparing her to give birth to her babies. Sam helps lift when needed.

**********************************************************  
Gabriel is waiting downstairs. Dean is pacing. Bobby is making Gabriel and Dean coffee.

"Hey when do I go back?" Bobby asks

"I had Castiel tell me the big guy wants you here for another month or so. I meant to tell you. " Gabriel said taking the coffee trying to plan what he would do to change his spitfire woman's mind about the wedding.

Just then Castiel came in looking overwhelmed. He motioned Bobby to him.

"I know we were supposed to have you there in a few days but something big is going on we need you with the Winchesters. " Castiel handed him a weapon. "I need you to use this if you need to. It is an ancient weapon. "

"I am glad to be with my family more. Just keep me filled in." Bobby says looking over at Dean. 

Bobby and Dean just look at each other and smile thinking the same thing more together time for the family.

Sam comes down and gets all the family to come up and help .

Dean, Gabriel and Bobby are made to put on gowns. Jody stayed downstairs being in there was not her cup of tea.

Ari mopped Gigi's forehead and Sam feed her ice. The contractions were taking their time. It was taking a little bit. Molli comes in and it suited up to birth the baby.

"Our Gigi has one request and one request only she wants us to sing "Be with you" from Mr Big." Molli asked

Dean , Gabriel and even that off key angel Castiel started singing. Ari was even singing while mopping her forehead. She had Sam take over cause she had to get ready to help Molli. Sam also started singing.  
Gigi looks up at all of them and says "Now louder cause for some reason it helps my pain." Sam rubbed her hand and sang.


	16. Viva Las Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel kidnaps Ari when she kicks him out and ties her up. Molli convinces her to Marry Gabriel. They marry vegas style.

Ari was hurt Gabriel had lied once again. She should be used to it. She had left Bobby's rebuilt house alone she was tired. They all were it was 12 hours of labor. Gigi was soundly sleeping in the bed next to Sam. The babies were asleep for now. Molli and Dean were exhausted but Gabriel had stayed behind to watch the babies. Jodi and Bobby had told Ari to go home. It was Friday night. Tomorrow was Saturday. Gabriel would stop time for a few days so they could all be well rested for the wedding.

Gabriel came home a few hours later. Ari was in the shower. He tried to get in with her but Coco was not having it. The dragon was growling at him.

"Hey I can snap you into Siberia Dragon." Gabriel said Coco growled but knew what Gabriel was capable of and just went off to the corner and cried.

Ari got out and wrapped the towel around herself. "Not if I got a protection spell around him you can't."  
She went over to her dragon and pet his head. He leaned into her hand like a cat. He was starting to get his scales. She would have to get Kit to Molli and Kat to Gigi soon. She sighed she loved her babies. She looked back up at Gabriel. He was waiting for her to talk to him. She was tired and bored with fighting.

"Ari come on it was a lapse in judgement. I should have told you about everything." Gabriel started coming towards her. She flipped her hand and was dressed suddenly.

Gabriel tried to get close to her. Ari was not having it. She went into the bedroom and laid down in bed. Coco followed her and she put him under the covers on Gabriel's side.

Gabriel took his shower thinking maybe, he let her have her space, she would come around. He would just sneak in bed and snuggle. He got out of the shower and and slipped into bad to cuddle and felt a furry and scaley lump. Yep he had just kissed Coco.

He snapped on the light. Ari was way on the other side.

"Come on sweetie!!! I just kissed Coco ." Gabriel said

"Good at least he is not mad at you." Ari said but she got up. There were bags under her eyes but she left the room to get sick.

Gabriel felt bad. She was after all pregnant with his child. After Ari came back in the room. She took her pillow and left the room and opened the door.

"Where are you going?" Gabriel asked

"To sleep on the couch . Come on Coco. " Ari said The dragon got up and hightailed it to it's master.

Gabriel followed her downstairs. Where she laid down on the couch. Coco jumped on to the couch with her.

"Come on honey come back to bed. I will be good. I just want you with me." Gabriel said

"Ok I might as well tell you I am sick of the lies and fighting. I am moving out. And calling off the wedding. " Ari said

"That is the hormones talking." Gabriel said.

"Maybe but you make me crazy!!!" Ari said

Gabriel came over and sat down rubbed her feet. "Come on honey. I love you."

"I love you too." Ari said falling asleep. Gabriel carried her up to bed not taking anything she said serious. It was hormones. He thought. He woke up to her not in bed the next morning. He had done a time spell so they had a few days all of them did.

He went downstairs seeing bags packed. His bags packed. Ari was cooking breakfast. He thought it was ok.  
*************************************************************  
Molli got up and snuck out of bed but not before planting a quick kiss on Dean's forehead. She and Dean had had a great night. She was soo happy Gabriel gave them a day to sleep. It should be Saturday morning. She started cooking breakfast.

Gigi woke up with the twins. Sam was holding Robert and she was holding Gaby. They had nicknamed her that so no one would call her Gigi . No confusion yet. That would be a matter of time. Gigi was looking forward to everything actually. The babies were so cute. She had gotten her figure back immediately. Angels had a good metabolism thank god. Gigi handed Gaby to Sammy because he had no problem feeding Gaby. Gigi was still sick from all the blood she ate when she was pregnant. It made her sick the smell of blood. She kissed Sammy on the cheek. "Thank darling. She took Robert from him and breastfeed Robert.

Sammy was having a good time feeding Gaby blood but they heard a pop noise.

Molli shook her head. She looked at her calender. It was not Saturday, it was Thursday. Gabriel looked at them as he came in the kitchen. He had a cut on his forehead. He looked upset.

"What happened and why is it Thursday, not Saturday.? Gigi , Sam, Dean and I are supposed to be married." Molli said "What happened?"

Gabriel sighed "We fought all night. She fell asleep and I thought it was ok. Then I wake up she is kicking me out. Screaming at me that I was cheating on her again. The dragons were trying to attack me." Gabriel said then stopped and looked up.

Molli and Gigi and even Sam's jaw dropped "What did you do?" And yep Bobby and Dean came in saying the same thing. Dean looked irritated. Bobby just went into the refrigerator and got out a beer for Sammy, Dean and him. He had a feeling he would need it.

"I snapped my fingers and the dragons went home and I dodged some fry pans and . Now I have her tied up in a hotel room in Vegas. " Gabriel said

Molli spoke first,it was because they all did not know what to say. Sam and Dean started drinking their beer that Bobby handed them.

"um let me get this straight you have a pregnant woman in a hotel room tied up?" Molli said

"Are you nuts?" Sam and Dean said together

"Are you cheating on her? And why does she think that?" Molli asked "And why Vegas?"

"No, not cheating on her since the bachelor party , She found a pair of one of the porn peoples underwear under the sink. Vegas because she said she did not want to marry me and I kidnapped her and she is going to marry me. " Gabriel said running his fingers threw his hair. He also wanted to get married in Vegas since he visited there before. He wanted to dress as Elvis. He thought it would be funny.

"Are you an idgit or what? she is pregnant. You need to get back to her and let her pee. " Bobby said  
stating the obvious and that is why everyone laughed and loved Bobby. Bobby took a long slug on his beer.

"Dad really ? that lady is one of my best friends and that child in her is my brother or sister. She just helped me and Molli all night and you are being a jerk." Gigi said burping the baby

"Ok what is your plan hotshot?" Dean knew he would regret this but he had to ask.

"I was hoping I could have you guys come to Vegas and convince her to marry me." Gabriel said

"If we did and I am not saying I will but if we did we are bringing babies. And as soon as I convince her to marry your dumb ass. I am coming back here with all of us and we are sleeping then we are getting married understand?" Molli said that with contempt in her voice because she was not sure he deserved to have her convince Ari to marry him "And you best bring my dragons back. I love them creatures."  
*************************************************************************  
"Ok deal" Gabriel waited for them. Molli swooped her hand and everyone even Jody who bounced in and volunteered to come help with the babies was dressed and packed. Gabriel took Gigi's and Molli's hand and they all held hands and popped into the hotel room. Where Ari was gagged and tied on the bed.

"No I did not volunteer for that take it off now Gabe." Molli said

They were all shaking their heads even the twins. Sam said to Gaby "Can you say bad Grandpa?" Gaby grabbed her father's finger and sucked on it. Sam kissed her forehead. He was in love with his son and daughter and Gigi too of course but he had no idea how he could just fall in love like that.

Gigi shielded Robert's eyes. And her ,Sam and the twins walked into the living room of the hotel room.

Gabriel lead them into all the adjoining rooms. He had released Ari before leaving the room.

Ari ran to the bathroom where she relived herself. She came into the room to see Molli was the only one there. Molli patted the bed beside her.

Ari sighed and sat down. Molli just waited for Ari to talk. Ari started crying instead.

"I do not know what is wrong with me? All I want to do anymore is fight. I am always tired and cranky. I am non stop sick. I love him but he drives me crazy. He is constantly telling me what to do and how to eat. He is so controlling " Ari said as Molli handed her a tissue. The door opened but instead of Gigi coming in (She and Sam and the twins were sleeping in the other room) Dean came in. He sat down next to Molli and handed her a diet Coke. He kissed her on the cheek. Then went over to Ari and patted her on the back. Then he walked toward the door.

"Now why can't Gabriel be like that?" Ari asked. Dean stopped and turned around and laughed

"I will have to tell him I am perfect." Dean smiled as he said that . Molli and Ari laughed. Dean then took his leave and closed the door behind him.

"ahh my Dean he is perfect but no he is not always he gets protective too. I think maybe I will have to talk to Gabriel again." Molli said "You love him Ari marry him."

"Why? He already has me. Why must I marry him?" Ari asked

Molli laughed "He is crying his eyes out and made us come here to get you into that wedding dress." Molli points at a 50's style white pretty dress but it looked like a 50's prom dress. "Hey that is not the dress I gave you." Molli said standing up looking at it.

Ari laughed and said "Yeah after he tied me up he rambled on about getting married here and dressing up as Elvis and Priscilla. He conjured up this dress and veil. It is pretty huh?"

Molli felt it and looked at it. Yep it was beautiful Gabriel had good taste. Molli suddenly could see this working now to convince Ari to give this a go.

"I have an idea. I will talk to him if you make me a deal if I can convince him to stop being so overprotective and one sided then will you marry him?" Molli asked

"Ok but he had to rub my back and feet alot more." Ari said her feet were killing her.

"Deal I will defiantly get that in and I will also convey how unfair it was to tie you up. " Molli said

"Uh I agree but I kinda did throw a skillet at his head. " Ari said kinda laughing and nodding.

"Well I think he deserved it." Molli said she could not keep it in. she lost it. She laughed and laughed.  
******************************************************************  
Gabriel was listening at the door and Dean and Bobby pulled him away

"Hey they were laughing at me." Gabriel said doing a Elvis pout which he was trying to perfect.

"Yeah well you idjit, you deserve worse if she was my little girl I would kill your ass." Bobby said and Dean nodded.

Gigi sat up patted Gaby on the back and gave her to Jody who went in the other room with her. Gigi stood up and walk over to her father and pulled him over to the seat by the bar

"Dad I love you but you are being a jack ass. I know Molli will negotiate a deal now when she comes out instead of being pig headed . Yes, you are pig headed and controlling. Agree to everything and yes she will marry you. Ari loves you dad. She has always loved you. " Gigi poured him a drink and handed it to him. Gabriel drank it.

"Ok when did you get to be more grown up than me?" Gabriel asked

Gigi came over and hugged Gabriel as Molli walked out of the bedroom . She pointed at Gabriel and waved him over. he ran over.

"Ok fat head I am going to say this once and only once You will agree to all terms." Molli said  
"Yes I will " Gabriel said

"Good now go get dressed now and Gigi and I will help Ari dress and meet you and everyone else in the chapel in 60 minutes." Molli said  
*****************************************************************  
Sixty minutes later they all were down in the chapel. Gabriel was in a Elvis suit and Dean , Sam and Bobby were in Jeans and dress shirts. Molli and Gigi walked down the aisle in cocktail dresses with rose bouquets. The organist was playing "love me tender"

Ari came down in the knee length wedding dress with a long veil. It was stunning. Her hair was pulled up but pieces fell down in the right places. Gabriel looked up and was stunned she looked beautiful. Ari always was the one he loved.

The minster was Castiel. He let them all sit down before he started.

He went into the same old routine "do you take this man to love honor and obey. Ari stopped him there.  
"No I take him as my equal because I am his equal. I promise to love him and honor him but I will and plan to disagree with him alot and if he does not like it. I will not marry him." Ari said everyone laughed

"Ari " Gabriel said

"Well here is the deal I do not want to be told what to do. I am sure neither do you. I also want to not fight but I agree if we do we must make in a good way." Ari said raising her eyebrow.

"Ok I agree." Gabriel said

"Wait I want foot messages and Back rubs and flowers." Ari said

"Ok I want candy and well you know." then Gabriel raised his eyebrows.

"Well then I pronounce you archangel and wife?" Castiel said not sure what they were vowing to do.  
Ari and Gabriel kissed. They all clapped and laughed when Gabriel was doing his elvis routines. Ari was rolling her eyes . Gabriel came over and kissed her. The cake had an Elvis and red headed barbie doll on top of it. They cut the cake. The Gaby had a pink tutu dress on and Robert who looked like the spit image of his father had a small suit on . Gabriel came up to his daughter and took Gaby from her . He looked at these babies knowing in 8 months he would be holding another one that would be his daughter or son. He got a little misty eyed. Ari had to hold Robert that little boy was a cutie pie.

Molli took pictures of all of it. Dean and her were going to go back home . Gigi and Sammy were tired too. Bobby and Jodi had already left with the twins. They figured tomorrow would be the renewing of Vows. Ari and Gabriel would show up in the morning. Their honeymoon would be tonight and then they all would go on their official honeymoon after Molli and Gigi's vow renewal. 

They all had a laugh when Gabriel got up on stage and started belting out Elvis tunes serenading his bride. Dean got up there and sang "Jukebox hero" . Which down off stage Gigi, Molli and Ari imitated groupies and swooned and screamed. Laughing because they would never act like fangirls.

Gigi came up to Ari and took her aside. "I would welcome you to the family but you have always been in our family love you Ari." Gigi said and they hugged . Ari got tearful. "Yep I am glad I have had the babies. I will not miss being pregnant. You know he is a handful but my father he is worth it. " They laughed. Sam came over and hugged Ari goodbye. He had already punched Gabriel (lightly) and hugged him. Then they left knowing it would be a long night.

Molli and Dean came up to Ari and Gabriel next. Dean hugged Ari. "Hey if he gives you any trouble tie him up and Sam and I will come kick his ass. " He said laughing and looking at Molli who shook her head.  
Molli hugged Gabriel "Behave because after tomorrow Dean, Sammy ,Gigi and I are unavailable . On honeymoon you understand.?" Molli said pointing her finger in his chest. He acted like she had shot him and was really hurt.

Gabriel smiled "I know after the renewal we are coming back here for a day and then I am taking my woman to Hawaii!!!!!"

That statement Ari heard and smiled. Molli came over to Ari and hugged her "You quit being so mad. Have fun." Molli said.

With that Molli and Dean left Gabriel and Ari. Gabriel popped them back into a huge suite. The bed was covered in rose petals and their was "Here without you" by 3 doors down playing. Ari loved that song. Gabriel had the whole room decked out with flowers and the tub even had rose petals in it. Gabriel held out his hand for Ari to take and they slow danced. He twirled her around and then pulled her in to him. His lips finding her lips for a deep kiss.

"Now this is the part I like the most." Ari said. After they came up for air. She pulled away excusing herself to go to the bathroom.

Gabriel laid on the bed waiting for his bride to get back. She was in there a good 10 minute when he heard the music change. And the door open revealing her in a bra and panty set with robe that was open. She had heels on revealing her shapely legs. Her cleavage had gotten much bigger since getting pregnant. He had to admit pregnancy looked good on her. She danced around him. She got on his lap and started grinding on him. He grabbed her and romoved the robe letting it fall off her. She bent back letting his lick her chest and unfasten her bra. He took her breast in his mouth sucking on them. Nibbling on her nipples. She pulled her head back up and her hand unfastened his buttons on his shirt. She undid his tie. She removed his shirt and licked nipples.

He rolled her around and got up removing his pants and his boxers revealing how hard he was. She had felt how hard he was when she grinded on him.

"Oh my archangel is that for mee?" Ari said  
He gave a Elvis snarl and said oh yes Mrs Archangel it is yours always. " He then licked his way up he decided he wanted her to keep the stripper heels on. He pulled the pantie aside . He put his finger in her honey pot and felt her swirm. He look up to see her eyes closed and her mouth open. She was moaning. He worked his fingers in and out. Using his tongue and licking her until he could stand no more and he had to take her. He entered her slowly and felt her stripper heels go around his waist. and push into his butt making him push into her more. It kinda hurt but felt good in the same instant. He built up and they both got overtaken by pleasure.

They had all night to take off the shoes. Which ended up on the fan above. They lay in each others arms until the next round. They would both have to cover up their dark circles around their eyes in the morning.


	17. Honeymoon Honey time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Ari are married again this time for Ari's family Zeus gives her presents. They honeymoon and meet Sam and Gigi, Dean and Molli on a cruise.

Ari was finally feeling herself. She stretched out on the couch. She however wanted to go touch base with Molli and Gigi before they left for their respective honeymoons. She still felt bad for what happened before the second ceremony. She never thought it would happen to her because of her demi goddess blood. She guess her Nordic blood won out.

Gabriel came in from the kitchen handed her a cup of coffee. He sat down beside her.

"You feeling ok my love?" Gabriel asked. He was glad his happy go lucky Ari came back to him. He should have seen the signs of what the archangel blood and Nordic blood was doing to her. He thought because of her being a Demi goddess it would be strong of enough to cancel the other two out. He played with her hair and put her head in his lap.

He had big plans for her. He would surprise her with another wedding. Of course her father had everything to do with it. He called Gabriel a few weeks ago to Mount Olympus and made him promise that he could walk her down the aisle. He loved his daughter. He wanted to see her. That of course was before they found out Ari was pregnant. This would make things interesting.

Gabriel bent down to kiss her. Ari jumped up and got herself ready. Their bags were packed. Bobby said he would babysit the dragons if need be if Molli and Gigi did not take them.  
**********************************************************************  
Molli was running down her check list before leaving she knew that she was missing something she just could not put her finger on it. She heard a flash sound. After yesterday's excitement she looked up and saw Ari and Gabriel with Dragons.

"That is what I forgot. I want to take him with me." Molli said coming over to pet Kit and look in on Kat.

Ari hugged Molli "I am so sorry for yesterday. I love you like a sister. I would never hurt you. I thought I was going crazy. " Ari said crying

Molli wiped her tears away "I think of you as a sister too. We had talked about it before. I knew the signs. I just thought your Demi goddess blood would win out. All is good let's just move forward and next time as soon as you get pregnant we will do the binding spell immediately."

Ari shook her head . She explained how to care for the dragons and showed them a spell on how to conceal it if you traveled with it. It made it look like a cat or a dog.

Gigi came in and Sam followed with the twins. He had one on each hip. Jody would be taking them for a few days then they would come get them. Ari and Gabriel, Molli and Dean would be going on a cruise with Gigi and Sam so they would take turns. Castiel volunteered to come with them to babysit. Gigi's face lit up when she saw her dragon Kat. He was a orange dragon with red tips. He acted like a cat like most dragons do. Kit was used to Bobby's redone house. Kit just curled up in the corner and waited for Dean to come by. Dean who just tied up all his loose ends for three weeks they would be gone.

He came in not realizing the dragons were there then he felt kit bound up him and lick his ear.  
"Well hello little fellow now I take it you are here to stay." Dean said petting Kit who was still the size of a kitten.

Molli laughed as did all of them because Dean's look on his face when that dragon leap out and jumped on him was priceless.

"Well Molls are we taking this one with us?" Dean asked he had a surprise for her and kinda wanted to be alone. It was bad enough he had to share her all the time. Now dragons actually he liked the dragons. And he had already got used to all the extended family. He was just still mad about John. He would never forgive him.

Molli and Dean hugged everyone and made plans to meet them all on the cruise.

Gabriel and Ari left next telling Bobby if there was any trouble they would come back to get the dragons. Bobby enjoyed the little creatures and plus they were actually good with the babies. They were really protective of Bobby and Gaby.  
**************************************************************************  
Bobby and Jody left with the babies . Gigi and Sam were left alone to ponder what Gigi had planned.

They looked at each other and Gigi smiled a wicked smile.

"You know what this means right." Gigi said

Sam said "Yep

They ran down to the dungeons to live out their S&M fantasy. Gigi got him in a leather thong and chained him up.

Gigi had all leather on. A leather mini skirt with a leather black bodice. Thigh high leather boots and she had a leather crop and whip.

"Is this soo 50 shades or what?" Gigi asked and kissed Sam while sweeping the crop over him.

"We are soo much better than that my love.” Sam kissed her back but she stopped kissing him and lightly whipped his back. Then San asked for harder. When Gigi had told Molli this fantasy she gave her a spell to heal Sam after so they could go all night if they wanted.

Sam kept asking for harder until he was bleeding and between whippings she would touch him in a seductive way. He was so hard when they had stopped the whipping she could not take anymore she was wet for him and climbed on top of him pulling her panties out of the way pulling his thong off and he supported her weight. They worked in and out until they were both climaxxing. She had held on to him and the chains.

As Gigi was hopping off Sam they heard "Umum wow Moose you have such a white ass. I never knew it had dimples." Crowley said

"Shut up Crowley or I will come beat you into next week. " Sam said but Gigi held him back.

"Wow girl your body has gotten so more voluptuous. Your breasts are huge. I remember how you enjoyed me pinching them." Crowley said

"Shut your dirty mouth." Gigi said but then they were gone and Crowley was left alone in his dungeon.

Gigi and Sammy popped in the living room and got their bags to pop in to their honeymoon to forget that nasty old man down in the basement.  
************************************************************************  
Ari and Gabriel popped in to Mount Olympus . Ari was surprised. Her father was expect her. He had set up an alter and clapped his hand his lady servants took Ari into a room where she was made to look like the Demi goddess she was. A white flowing dress with a under the breast bodice. Her hair was put into Greek style and gold lacing weaved in and out. Her veil was attracted to a veil.

She was bathed and made to smell like lilies her favorite flower. Her bouquet was lilies and roses with baby breathe.

Zeus came in and held his chest

"Wow you are so beautiful, Are you sure you want to marry him?" Zeus asked

"Yes daddy and I am going to have his child." Ari said taking his hands in hers to calm him down.

"What it killed your sister or half-sister? It could have killed you. “Zeus said

"I have a great friend down on earth and hell named Molli she is a powerful witch and binded my powers inside me. So while pregnant the Nordic and Archangel blood will not make me crazy. “Ari said his eyes stopped glowing and he laughed

"My little girl I love you. Your step mother is busy only I and a few of you Uncles are here. I invited a few angels for Gabriel. I am sorry but Lucifer is here. “Zeus said

"Oh well he usually only causes other people problems now. I will just ignore him. He is Gabriel's brother." Ari said she was a little bugged but she loved Gabriel and was not going to let anything ruin this. With that Zeus took his daughter's hand and walked her towards Gabriel who looked stunning in an all-white suit his eyes a whiskey brown with golden flecks in it.

Gabriel turned to see his Ari looking like an angel. He looked in the seats to see Michael, Lucifer, Castiel on his side. He looked on her side to see Hermes, Poseidon and Athena.

Ari got to Gabriel and Zeus switched places he went to the front of the alter and presided over the ceremony.

Gabriel nodded his head and Zeus proceeded to do a binding of their soul’s ceremony for them. The words to them were lost because they were just lost in each other's eyes. Gabriel was given a second rings by Ari. Ari was given a beautiful sapphire diamond that made her eyes sparkle off it. Her eyes were deep dark black but had flecks of gold in them. He wound a golden cord around them saying their love bonded them forever together in their hearts and minds. The cord disappeared into their flesh becoming a gold tat on both their wrists. 

After the ceremony they all feasted on fruits and veggies. They were made to sit down she was at the head of the table with Gabriel her father on her side Lucifer on his side.

"Brother congrats." Lucifer said as they were eating

"Why are you here." Gabriel asked whispering

"Now you know I love you. You are my brother I would never wish anything but happiness and that little baby is my niece or nephew." Lucifer said raising his glass to Ari who rolled her eyes and raised her glass.

Michael came over to Gabriel and Ari when it was time to leave. He hugged Ari and kissed her on the cheek.

Michael took Gabriel aside "Brother I am happy for you if you ever need me call. I need to leave now because me and Lucifer in one place in bad. " Michael said hugging his brother then snapping out.

"Now that was just rude." Lucifer said "I was just leaving. He took Ari in his arms and kissed her soundly on the lips. Gabriel looked mad. Ari smacked him. And he said "Feisty lady. I love girl." Lucifer laughed hugged Gabriel who hit him and then he disappeared.

Zeus came up to wish them good bye. "I have something for your witch friend." Zeus said and handed her another gold book and a bag. He also handed Ari a bag full of presents from her uncles and aunts. "These are for you. Special gifts from all us gods. 

"Do not open until you get home and Ari I love you. I want to be told when my grand child is born. I want to see it right after." He gave her a stern look after he said it

Then he turned to Gabriel "Protect her and protect my grand child with your life welcome to our family." Zeus said then hugged him.

Gabriel and Ari took their leave with that Castiel coming with them. The three snapped out.  
*********************************************************  
Gabriel and Ari was in a big house in Hawaii. It was am open floor plan and had a bed in the middle of the room white flowing curtains made of see through material. Castiel gave them both a hug and and kissed Ari on the Cheek. I will see you guys on the big boat. He put on sunglasses and snapped out.

Gabriel snapped in all his sweets. And made the room full of flowers for her. Ari laughed.

"I missed you laughing and being happy. This is our time. " Gabriel pointed to the waterfall and they both raced down to it.

They swam to underneath and behind the waterfall.

"What if someone sees Gabe.?" Ari said as he was kissing her and trying to work her clothes off.

He whispered in her ear "Come on sweetie this is a private part of the island. I have a dome around it and not even the armed forces would see us. I am an archangel. “Gabriel said and nibbled on her ear. They found a nook under the falls and he pushed her up to it. She saw a cave at the mouth of the cave he had set up a another bed with flowing curtains and candy.. He raised his eyebrows when she picked up a lollipop licking it.

He grabbed her and nibbled on her shoulder. She laughed because it tickled. She took the lollipop out of her mouth and drizzled it on his shoulder licked off the candy sweetness.

He moaned and said "Great minds think alike my darling. " getting a lollipop of his own out and licking her while sucking on it. They turned each around him flying above her on the bed so she could reach up and suck him while he worked the lollipop in and out of her while licking her honey pot making her feel like she was in heaven.

She had him deep in her mouth while he worked his magic. She lightly massaged his balls licking them and working his shaft while doing so. He almost came but held back he wanted in her honey pot to feel her warmth around him.

Ari made Gabriel glow with happiness. And Gabriel made Ari glow too. After he entered her he held back and just had her sit kissing her and holding her until he had to go and plunged into her making her squeal out his name

"Oh my Gabriel " She moaned and pulled his hair as she was doing so . He was overtaken with passion and came. .

"Ohh my Arri!!!!" Gabriel said biting her neck giving her a hickey.

They lay back in the bed and then swam back in the morning after making love again a few more times.

He had a swing attached to the room when they got back he hoisted her up on it and licked and sucked his way down putting a slightly frozen candy bar in her making her shiver with delight. He stood on his knees and ate in out licking her as he went. He then entered her and pushed the swing back and forth on and off him he then climbed on and they both went for a ride.

The two weeks went like that them thoroughly making love. And they stayed naked the whole time.  
***************************************************************  
Ari and Gabriel popped on the cruise ship to see everyone there. Sam, Gigi Molli and Dean were all lounging by the pool when they popped on in their room. Ari got on a bathing suit to join them.  
The guys had a blast dunking each other while the girls got caught up.

Later while they enjoyed dinner Ari gave them all presents. She gave Molli the Gold book from Zeus telling her and Gigi about the wedding and how Zeus was grateful to Molli for saving his daughter. They got to see the wedding dress which they all loved.

The boys played cards while the girls painted their fingernails while watching the babies.

"I had a great honeymoon but dang I missed you guys" Ari said.

"Since I told you how I spent my honeymoon I would like to hear how you spent yours." Ari said to Gigi and Molli. They both blushed and started telling her their adventures.


	18. Labor time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari goes into labor. Molli realizes Ari is having a hard time. Zeus helps. God talks to Gabriel. They have a baby boy.

Ari and Gabriel had gotten back from the cruise. And were unpacking when Ari came upon the presents her father gave her on her Second wedding day. 

She read the note attached it read "Open in empty room. " Ari was puzzled but she took it to the empty room next to their room and opened it. It open and flashes came out. The room was transformed into a baby room. All set up and it had everything in it including a book on the crib that said "read right away".

 

Gabriel came in the room amazed "Really sweetie I knew you were getting better at this but this is amazing." Gabriel said and came up behind her and hugged her. He did not want to say anything but since they got back Ari went from having no baby bump to looking 9 months pregnant. It was like they went to bed and she swallowed a watermelon.

"Shhhh I am trying to read maybe it will explain how I gained all this weight in one day and why " Ari was saying trying to read. 

Gabriel took the book threw it in the crib "Sweetie we are still on our honeymoon. I want some love right now." Gabriel said demanding attention. Ari turned around and gave it willing. Her lips sank into to his lips which tasted like chocolate. 

"Ok fine you win I will read it tomorrow. Somehow I think it might be important though." Ari said and as she was turning off the light in the baby room a second book appeared in the crib she caught it and put it in with the other book.

Gabriel lead her to the bedroom . Where he laid her on the bed and started kissing her. She responded by fumbling with his pants she wanted them off. She used his trick and snapped her fingers and poof they were off. She stroked his cock and did not have to stroke it for long before it was at full attention. He moaned his approval. He took off his shirt and adjusted their positions. He wanted her to be comfortable. He kissed his way down while flying over her. She already had him in her mouth taking all to the hilt.

 

"uummm honey if you keep doing that I will explode please take it easy. " Gabriel said feeling himself to where he was almost to the point. He could not explain what this lady had done to him. The minute he was in the same room with her he had to have his hands or lips on her.

She took his cock out of her mouth and just stroked him and licked the tip like a lollipop. He wanted to get her wet and at least be inside her when he came. He worked his way down licking and kissing her and then got to her pussy. He put his fingers in one by one building up to two or three and lick her clit while doing that he had her so wet.

Ari pulled his hair and ground him into her Moaning "I want you in me now Gabe."

He got her on top of him and said "You don't have to ask me twice sweetie."

Gabriel entered her working it and out until he had to release . Her moaning and releasing with him.

They lay there and Gabriel kissed her shoulder. Ari felt sick all of a sudden and ran for the bathroom. She heard a swish before she got to the toilet. Had she had to go that bad? She tried to clean herself. She was taking a shower when she saw blood on the floor of the shower and realized it was coming from her. She calmed down because at first she was panicked but decided it would be better to stay calm. She got out and put on Gabe's robe.

"Gabriel I need you to call Molli now." Ari said loud enough for him to hear her.

Gabriel rushed in to see she was bleeding . He panicked and called Molli. Who did not answer. So he texted her.

Gabriel laid her down on the bed and noticed Ari had gone pale. Ari just said "Gabe you need to calm down get the books from my mother and father they are in the crib."

Gabriel ran in the next room and got the books. Ari took them and started reading . First the book that was her mother's had a letter attached "To my darling daughter please read this when you get pregnant. I need to explain We are not normal people and our pregnancies are not normal. First you are a demi goddess and Dragon slayer with some Viking blood. Well sweetie if you mate with an angel or God it will be a bad pregnancy. First the blood does not mix well and you lose you mind. Which happened to your sister when she seduced Gabriel and had his baby. Second you have Goddess blood so that makes you have the second part. You will have a pretty flat tummy up until the day of birth . That is when it all catches up and you wake up to big tummy. However you will notice you are only 4 months along in human time. Well baby girl this is your Goddess gene speeding up the process.  
Ari read out loud and Gabriel said "oh my Chuck you are in labor. !!!!!" He called Molli.

"hun I want you to make me comfortable . Molli will be here soon." Ari put on a t-shirt and was timing her contractions they were 10 minutes apart so it would probably be a while .

Gabriel got ice chips and snapped his fingers and made them appear in one of their room that was set up like a delivery room in a hospital. He put on her favorite show and got more pillows.

Gigi and Sam popped in first. They heard them yelling down in the livingroom. Gabriel ran down and got them up to Ari who was doing her breathing "Whhooooooo heheheheh whoooooooo" The contractions were coming closer and closer Gigi took her hand and just was awed

"ummm she's in labor how did that happen she is only 4 months. " Gigi looked and saw Ari's flat tummy was huge. She pointed "What the"

Gabriel shook his head and said "It is a good thing Zeus sent down a book for this. It is a bad thing we took so long to get back. It works different with Gods. She is full term" Gabriel said pacing and looking at Ari. He still in the back of his mind knew there might be something else wrong."

Molli ran up the steps and Dean ran right behind her she had got Gigi's message while in transit and still landed in the living room. Bobby was right behind them. Castiel just sprang in.

"oooh noo not all these people are going to be in here with me. I am not giving everyone a show." Ari said between breaths and Gabriel was wiping his wife off with a cold towel.

"I agree shoo boys. " Molli said kissing Dean before getting into sterile clothes.

 

Castiel said "I have to talk to Bobby now"

"Go talk to Bobby out of here." Molli said Bobby had already got out of there with Sam who kissed Gigi and came over and kissed Ari on the forehead and said "good luck" Ari thanked him. And was looking at Gigi who was timing the contractions. They were 1 minute apart now. "It is almost go time. " Molli said getting everything ready she had a feeling that it was not going to be a simple birth. ************************************************ Castiel ran down the steps to get a moment with Bobby. Bobby turned "ok idjiot angel spill what do you want?” "I need you to stay here and be our earth angel to help the Winchesters." Castiel said "Umm ok?" Bobby laughed and smiled at Jody while saying it. "That comes from the big man himself who will be coming down to see his grandson. " Castie looked over at Gigi and said "Also his granddaughter" "Wait I am going to meet my Granddad who is God?" Gigi said and as she came down the stairs she had just happened to be coming down to get Molli's bag which Molli dropped running up the stairs. Castiel shook his head . Molli came down and Gigi said to her "Hey we are all going to meet God." "Wow but I have to talk to Castiel and Bobby. " Molli said and took them two to the side "Look something is wrong maybe I am not that experienced in God births but she is bleeding and i had the sedate her. The baby did not turn. I have to cut her open to get the baby out. I need you to get Zeus here quick Castiel if it all goes sideways." Molli said tears coming down her face it just hit her that Ari might not make it or the baby might not. "Plus please have him send his medical people to help. I need them now" Castiel popped out. Dean came over and held Molli who ran back in the bedroom/deliveryroom after a moment. Gigi followed her. "What's this mean ?" Gabriel asked when Molli explained things Ari was sleeping . He looked at her with pain on his face the thought of losing her or their son was too much he broke down crying. Molli and Gigi hugged him. Gigi lead him out "It will be ok. Grandpa is coming." Gigi said "What ?" Gabriel said looking up "Castiel said Grandpa is coming." Gigi said Gabriel wiped his face and was in awee his father never came unless. "He is taking my wife with him. That is the only reason he would come." Gabriel said and burst out into tears. "Dad, get ahold of yourself" Gigi said a patted his back "I will not let him take her or my baby . You hear me father I will not let you take them. You can take me" Gabriel shouted and the whole house shook. They were in the hallway that is at the top of the stairs which is open to the downstairs so everyone except Molli and Ari heard Gabriel. They also saw a man who was glowing appear behind Gabriel and put his hand on Gabriel's Shoulder "My son, you are so arrogant. " he turned Gabriel around .Dean and Sam and Bobby shouted "Chuck" God smiled looked down at them and said "It's a vessel" Gabriel looked confused "They know me as a prophet Chuck. My point is son you can not stop me if I want to take Ari or your son." God/Chuck said Gabriel got out his angel sword. God shook his head and the sword disappeared. "Sit" God said And Gabriel sat in a seat that appeared out of no where . Gigi was mystified. God turned to her and said "Now take me in there Grandchild" and took her hand. ***************************************** Molli was trying to keep Ari from bleeding to death. Castiel arrived just in time with Zeus and his medical people. They helped Molli and had the baby out. They cleared his lungs and got him to cry. Ari was pale and still losing blood. They were losing her fast when Gigi walked in with a strange glowing guy. Castiel turned and said "Father" "I need to see my grandson." God said Zeus was holding his grandson and looked up "Well old man save my daughter." "Well old man ." God laughed "ok you old fool. I will or my son will become like his brother." God kissed his grandson who cooed and then turned to Ari and kissed her and she stopped bleeding and woke up. "Well my daughter in law . I am God and I want you to know you will have one more child." He turned to Molli and said "Next tie her tubes because she will not be able to have any more kids. I have graced her with the ability to have one more child." He then whispered to Ari "It will be a girl like Gigi and will look just like you so it can make Gabriel crazy" He laughed and kissed her on the cheek. "Now rest my child" Molli was awestruck. She had just meet God. God turned to her and said "I do not care what John says child you are blessed. " He then kissed her on the cheek He turned to Gigi and said "I love you my granddaughter" He kissed her on the cheek. God went out the bedroom doors and went up to Gabriel "My son why do you doubt me. I will always help you. Now go to your son and wife. " He took his hand and put it on his cheek and pulled him in for a hug. "I love you my son. I will always be here for you." Gabriel said "Thank you Father." God disappeared. Molli came out when Gabriel came in , He snuggled to Ari while holding his son. He was still crying. He had been truly blessed He had his wife and baby boy in his arms and his Father was back in his life. Molli went and ran to Dean kissing him and held on tight to him. "I met God. And he said I was blessed." Molli said "Yeah I met him too and his name is Chuck." Dean said making Sam and Bobby and Castiel laugh. Ari woke up and found her son and Gabriel laying with her. "Well hon what do you want to name him?' Gabriel asked "I like the name Gabriel Charles Zeus" Ari said "I like that." Gabriel said and kissed her forehead stroking her hair. The baby cooed in her arms. He was looking up at the ceiling because his Grandpa God was playing peek a boo but only little Gab could see it.


	19. Chapter 19

Ari goes batshit crazy

 

This is set in the time where Ari is pregnant with her daughter. However it is going to confuse you maybe because Ari is crazy she thinks it is the time Gabriel just took her niece and She went after him after a few months. Do not be confuse this history is only in Ari's mind or is it??? 

By:L.R Bare

 

Rated Mature

 

Pairings:Gabriel/Ari, Molli/Dean Molli/Crowley, Gigi/Sam

 

Molli had just delivered Gabriel's and Ari second son. And Ari was resting peacefully in the next room. Before she passed out she begged Molli not to tie her tubes so she could have a little girl. Molli had broken her promise to God and did what her best friend told her to do. Something she knew she would regret down the line . Ari was so upset when she found out she would be having another boy. Gabriel said what is the difference hon. 

 

Gigi came in and looked down at Molli who was crying. 

"What is wrong sugar?" Gigi sat down beside her. 

 

"I broke my promise to God. I could not do that to Ari. I just could not let her dream go. She wants a girl so desperately." Molli said looking into Gigi's eyes.

 

Gigi sat there understanding the whole thing. Her father could not understand that all Ari wanted was a little girl to dress up and have tea parties with. Gigi could. She definitely did. Ari was a great mother to the boys. Gigi could see how she wanted a girl. 

 

"Well here is my take." Gigi started saying and sighed her friend would not like everything she said because she saw her father's view too. He love Ari so dang much if he lost her. He would lose his mind. "There is a chance she could die. What is life it is chances. I think you did what a friend would do. We will get through this together." 

 

There was something that might come out that Molli was desperate to hide from Ari. It was a secret that she blocked from Ari's and Gabriel's memory. Being pregnant one more time could unleash it and make Ari lost forever to them. Molli would have to use all her powers not to have things exposed like that. 

 

Gigi comforted her. 

 

******************************************************************************

Two months later.

 

Ari felt good but she knew there was something to tell Gabriel from the minute she woke up that morning after their long long night love making. 

Anyone told her that you could get bored with the same person obviously was not married to Gabriel. She whistled and went over to Molli's house. 

Molli was in the kitchen. She had just sent Dean to work. The girls planned to be together today. They had uncle Bobby and Aunt Jody watching the Kids. Jody was expecting soon too. 

Molli poured three glasses of wines. She heard Ari pop in and saw Gigi at the side door. She let Gigi in and they all sat down to drink. Ari did not pick up the glass. 

"Sorry ladies I have to ask for grape juice instead. " Ari said smiling and patting her belly. "I know this is a girl I can tell." 

Molli frowned but was happy for her. 

Gigi sighed "Yes it is a girl. I can tell. I am happy for you but you know my father will hit the roof when he hears this." 

"I am sorry Molli." Ari said "I just want a little girl" 

Molli patted her back "I know you do." 

 

Thirty minutes later they heard all the boys talking in the livingroom. Dean came in to hear a piece on conversation that the girls did not mean for him to hear. 

"What do you mean Ari will have to take it easy?" Dean said and Molli shushed him. 

"What about my wife now?" Gabriel said

"ok I am just going to confess now. I am pregnant and no it is my fault . It is MY BODY and I wanted to try for a girl" Ari said

Gabriel looked panicked and went to say something and Ari gave him a dirty look. "No it was my decision. No one else's" Ari said.

Dean stepped in "I think even though I am a male. I think that you need to respect her wishes." Dean said and Molli gripped his hand she was so very proud of him. She knew that saying something like that was a big deal for Dean.

 

"Well you see Ari I love you and I was told if you had any more kids it would put your immortal life in danger. I want to live the rest of my years with you by my side." Gabriel had poured himself a drink and was running his hands through his hair. 

"Dad this is her body. I am sorry Daddy but you are wrong. I think Ari has a right to make this decision." Gigi said

"I got two little boys who say they would miss their mommy if she would leave us." Gabriel said.

"Sorry I am a few days in. Surely you might want to realize that you have no choice in this matter your father would never let you or me abort this baby. " Ari said knowing that argument would win her side. 

"No you see I can pray for divine intervention. I am an archangel he would give it to me." Gabriel said

"If I lose this baby swear to your father, I will hunt you down chop off your nuts and make you eat them. I want this BABY Gabriel" Ari said and her voice got deep on the last part. Her eyes got silver and her hair started blowing . 

Molli got her calming tea out and made Ari sit down. 

Gabriel sat beside her rubbing her leg. He could see she was mad. 

Molli talked "Both of you have to understand. I understand why you both want what you want but Ari is going to have this baby. God would not have let it be if it were not meant to be. I know you two need to listen to each other. Ari , you must understand you are putting yourself on the line for this baby. It will affect all of us if we lose you." Molli said turned towards Ari.

"I want a little girl. I know I will be ok. I understand. I love Gabriel and the boys. I love you Molli and Dean and Gigi and even Sam . I have to have this baby. I just know I will be ok." Ari said

 

Molli understood. She knew that even with the binding spell this time Ari would go ape shit or Bat shit crazy. 

 

Molli then nodded her head. Ari stood up and hugged her friend. 

"I am going home to the boys Gabriel. I expect you want to stay here and work off steam. " Ari said kissing him. He kissed her back. 

"Yes dear. I need to make sure I am ok for when I get home to the boys." Gabriel said. And watched Ari pop out.

*********************************************************************

Molli took Gabriel in another room with Gigi and Dean present. 

 

"Gabriel I think you know why I am talking to you now. when she goes crazy this time. I might not be able to stop her. You also need to know there is a secret that I have been keeping and when she goes crazy her mind might back to that time. She is dangerous to you and will be dangerous to me" Molli said not sure if she should continue. 

"Tell him Molli he needs to know." Gigi said

"Gabriel you almost killed her awhile ago. What stopped you and broke Gigi's mother's spell on you was your love for Ari. Ari was mad though. She loved you and you betrayed her. That betrayal was not forgotten it was masked by a spell. I made that spell it kinda had the effect of bringing you two together and also all of us in a sense. My friendship with Ari was sort of made by that spell it drew her to me. I am afraid if that spell breaks in her mind she will feel I betrayed her. She is going to revert back to that place in time. You have lost that memory but Ari damn near killed you. And she would have too. I made her see that she loved you. However I could not mess with destiny and make you two be together from there I was told to make both of you forget that time. " Molli said

"Who told you that?" Gabriel asked feeling like his life could have been so different if Ari and he would have been together before this. 

"I did" Castiel said popping in. 

 

"Why Cas" Gabriel asked

 

"I was told that was not your destiny and that Ari and you had to be together later not then but soon. I saw it in father's crystal ball." Castiel said . Castiel explained there was a thing that looked like a crystal ball that showed things but it changed as freewill changed things. 

 

"Ok so no matter what I am going to lose her. And no matter what she is going to turn into a woman out of control. " Gabriel said putting his head in his hands. 

"I'm sorry Dad but you have to let Ari have this baby." Gigi said rubbing his back to console him. 

 

Just the thought of losing Ari sent Gabriel in a tailspin. He was crying uncontrollably. Dean felt sorry for the man even though he was the King of hell. He knew Molli was his world. He hugged Molli tighter to him to show her he understood the seriousness of this revelation. 

 

"So bad will it get?" Gabriel asked looking up.

"Well Ari is a dragon slayer and them muscles of hers are no joke . She has always been a fighter. She might not be able to kill you. She however can hurt you real bad. You need to realize this time fighting her she is pregnant and you will have to mostly let her win. You are going to be bloody and bruised and it will not be fun. I am hoping we can contain her so she can have the baby. Otherwise both might die. And Gabriel keep your anger in check." Molli said 

 

"What ? How long do we have until she turns?" Gabriel asked and jumped up and got on his jacket. 

 

"No the boys are safe. She is like a mother bear. I know for a fact Ari would never hurt her boys. " Molli and Gigi said that together. 

"You have until she is about to pop. You know like the first time. Around three and a half months. She starts showing and delivers in 4 months. So I am figuring we have to contain her for 2 weeks. I am hoping with all the containment spells I have put on her in the past it might be a deterrent and give us time" Molli said. 

Gabriel hugged and kissed Molli and Gigi. He thanked them for helping. Nodded at Sam and Dean and Castiel. 

Then left to face his wife who he knew was mad. 

 

*************************************************************************************

Molli looked at Dean when Gabriel left. Dean had kept his mouth closed most of the talk. She knew he was holding back. 

 

"What are you not telling me my lady." Dean asked

 

"Ari is dangerous. We might also have to take on alot if she does not make it. " Molli said

 

Gigi piped in "We will do this together Molli. I can not let my father or Aunt suffer for nothing. Plus I love my nephews and will love my niece." Gigi said.

 

Sam finally said something he was just sitting back in the chair and waiting to chime in. "This is not going to be an easy task Molli. And why do I think when you said Gabriel has to be strong so do you?" Sam said . 

 

"Because that is exactly right. " Molli said. She marveled at Sam's thoughtful intellect. Dean was all action. Sam was think mostly first then act. She still would take Dean over Sam anyday of the year but she respected her brother in law. 

Sam let out a sigh. 

"I am sorry I love Ari but I will not let her kill you." Dean said

"Ari will not kill me. Her anger will be at Gabriel. He can take that anger. He did before. Let me tell you the story of Ari and Gabriel. It goes like this. Sorry Gigi but there are a few things that you do not know about your Aunt Ari. She tracked Gabriel down. Just after he left. She was mad and heartbroken. Hell I could not blame her. She loved him and in her memories he had betrayed him. She however until a few years back did not know the truth of her sister's betrayal. She found him" Molli said and Gigi interrupted. 

 

"No she never found Daddy or me until she found you Molli and me by accident. And then got angry at Daddy for keeping her in the dark. Plus she was still mad at him." Gigi said.

 

"NO sorry. That is what I had to let everyone even Gabriel believe until now to. Ari tracked him down and fought with him taking him captive. Damn near killing him. I came to find him. She was not mad at me. I just begged her to see the truth and she trusted me even through her anger. I showed her that Gabriel loved her and that he was needed for you. I showed Gabriel that he loved her not your mother. He would have killed your Aunt because even though she is immortal she can die at the hands of an archangel. Then I left and the next day Gabriel came to see you . You were such a little imp when you were little. You got into everything. " Molli laughed and shed some tears. 

"Ok so if what you say is true why will it trigger her to go batshit." Sam asked and Dean had just sat back listened because he had gone into the refrigerator to get out the fresh pie that Molli made. So he was stuffing his mouth with pie. 

 

"I suppressed them memories so she would not come after him again. She was so angry at him for breaking her heart. She also felt like he killed her sister. And took her niece. Ari also had her relatives putting ideas in her head. Her Mother was a real piece of work after your mother died Gigi. Your grandma and all them from that side blamed everything on Gabriel. He was a hunted man for awhile. Zeus however knew the truth about her and would not let that family touch Gabriel. He just would not stop Ari from getting her revenge. That was his little girl. And he loved her. Gabriel remembering show her he loved her. Unfortunately the next day after he came back I had to go to Ari and put the lock on her memories so she would not harm him and it was an angel's will to make her forget. Same with Gabriel. They had to live out destiny." Molli said

 

"That is stupid. They could have been happy for so many wasted years. " Gigi said

"Ahhh but You would have never ran into Sam. Or I would ok who am I kidding I was always going to run into Dean. Things happen for a reason. And even though I am a witch when Castiel came down and told me he was sent from God to tell me to erase the memories I did." Molli said.

"ok I understand now Sam you need to get me to bed now. I feel sentimental and the kids have to go to bed too. Then Mommy and Daddy need alone time. " Gigi said hugging Molli and kissing her on the cheek. 

 

Molli was thinking the same thing with Dean. She wanted alone time she had a feeling they were in for a doozy of a time with Gabriel and Ari again. She knew that even though it was a pain in the ass . She would not have it any other way. Friendship and people in your life are worth the effort sometimes even if they are pains. And Gabriel was a bigger pain than Ari. 

 

*****************************************************************************************************

 

Gabriel had smoothed it over that night. They finally got some peace. for awhile. The boys had no idea what was coming except they would have to put up with a sister soon. Little Gabriel even helped paint her nursery ok not really but he picked out themes for it. He loved the Little Mermaid. So they did her nursery in the Little Mermaid. 

 

********************************************************************

Three months three weeks in.

 

Time had gone by quickly and Ari seemed to be keeping it together. Molli got nervous and so did everyone as days went by. Ari would be showing any day. 

She came over without Gabriel. Gabriel had the boys. Zeus was going to take them for the remainder of the time until the baby was born. 

 

Molli was having tea and biscuits in the kitchen when Ari popped in.

"Hey girl" Molli said as Ari took one of the cheddar biscuits. and popped it into her mouth. 

"Hey" Ari said sitting down.

"It is almost time isn't it?" Molli asked

"Yes I have a feeling that you might have to restrain me soon. That is why I had Zeus take the boys. I want this baby to be in no harm from me. " Ari said feeling really weird. She dropped the biscuit and fell to the floor. 

"Dean help me Dean" Molli called out.

Dean helped her lift Ari onto the couch and they both called Gabriel who snapped in quickly. 

"What is going on?" Gabriel asked and leaned over Ari as her eyes fluttered open. They were pure silver. He knew looking into them they were in trouble. Ari grabbed him and kissed him. 

"I have been looking for you for a long time." Ari said with an evil smirk. And then poof they were gone. 

************************************************************************

Gabriel woke up cold and chained to a cave wall. He heard water falling. He guessed it might be their waterfall. It looked different. 

 

Ari was dressed like she had dressed in her warrior days. And her thigh high boots had spikes. He loved the leather look on her but he had a feeling that she had reverted back to the past. Her hair was wild and smelled like lilies in the wild. 

She got right up in his face. 

"You have no idea how long I have searched. You killed my sister and took my niece. And betrayed me. You sir are a two timing backstabbing asshole who needs to be annihilated from this Earth." Ari said

 

"Ari we are married and have two kids together you are not in your right mind. Come back to me. I will not hurt you. I would rather die. " Gabriel said He felt like he had been beaten. And saw she made so little cuts on him. 

Ari laughed evilly "Yep Gabriel I am taking it out in blood. I might just take some pleasure too. For now blood. I used to enjoy your body for pleasure. Right now I am too angry to speak. She got out a whip and whip his chest. 

Gabriel felt the whip dig into his flesh. He however healed it just as fast as it went in. Ari then took the dragon fire and used a hot branding iron. It had her family crest and branded it into his thigh. The hot brand seared his flesh. 

Gabriel smelled his flesh burned it gaged him and he passed out from the pain. 

Ari was nursing his wounds when he got up. He was chained to a bed but clean. She knelt over him. He saw by her demeanor it was getting time. She would be confused when she woke up soon and was big from being pregnant. 

 

"I am just getting started on you Gabriel." She said She took pincers and had them on his nipples. She just wanted him to feel some of her pain. He was unclothed. She was so turned on and mad. She hopped on top of him and bent down and said "I am now wanting you then I will torture you until you beg for your life. I hate you so much. " 

 

Gabriel even in pain was aroused when Ari hopped on top of him. The woman was his one downfall. He could not contain his growing admiration of her. Even though he was in pain. That woman turned him on. He let her have her way with him. Ari nibbled his ear and bite it hard. Making it bleed. She then left bite marks all down his body and got to his manhood which she was gentle. Thank god he said to himself. She took him into her mouth long enough to give him a little pleasure. Then she removed her clothes and jumped on top of him sliding her core down on him. He reach for her backside and pushed her up and down on him as she rode him. Ari could feel herself letting go of the anger as she slid into pleasure. 

 

"Oh my god Gabriel. I love you" Ari said as she came alot more times. He released after he gave her a few more orgasms like that. The pleasure just rolled off their bodies. She rolled off him and then slapped him after. 

"That will be the last time I ever give into you. You are not worth my time or effort. " She said spitting in his face. 

She unchained him and threw his clothes at him. 

"Now you will fight me." Ari said 

 

She got her sword out and swung it just missing him . 

"I will not fight you Ari. I love you too much. " Gabriel said and threw down his sword. 

"Fight or you will die." Ari said and swung and nicked his side making him bleed. Gabriel bowed down. 

"Damn you archangel fight me." She said. She swung and got a strip down his back. He was bleeding but healing too. So even though he had blood coming out the wounds were not visible. 

 

"I can not" Gabriel said 

Ari swung at his head almost hitting that mark. There would be no coming back from that. Something had made her miss. Molli appeared out of the shadows. 

 

"You can not kill him. Ari you love him fight the past. You are beyond this. " Molli said throwing dragon blood and tears at her. For some reason as Ari swung the sword to hit Gabriel it fell. 

Ari grabbed her tummy. It grew out at that minute and she was having pains. Ari the mother took over then "Quick Molli get me and Gabriel back to the house and chain me up while you have the chance." Ari said her eyes turning back to their normal color. Gabriel got up and helped Ari and Molli. He snapped them back to Molli's makeshift hospital in her basement. They chained Ari down. 

"I know I will be in and out of it all night but I love you both. I know that secret now Molli. I am so sorry Gabriel. I just wanted a little girl to call my own. " Ari was crying and tears were falling. 

 

Gabriel bent down and kissed his wife.

"I love you sweetie. I just do not want to lose you." Gabriel said. He held her hand as she went in and out of sanity. 

The baby came out an hour later and They all came in to kiss Ari on the cheek. 

At first it seemed Ari would be ok. Then her color drained out of her face and she let go of Gabriel's hand. 

Gabriel screamed "No Father bring her back to me. This is not fair." Gabriel said and continued to hold her hand and threw himself on her and kissed her. Tears flowing down his face as he did. Dean and Sam had to pull him off. 

"I am sorry but she is dead." Molli said. She hurt so bad in her heart it broke. Gigi was crying too. 

Gabriel was pulled out of there . They thought it was for the best. Then Molli saw him out of the corner of her eye. It was Death sitting there eating a cheeseburger and fries. 

he looked at Ari and said "She is a fighter. She will not go. Her walls of sanity are coming down just like Sam. I can do nothing for her but take her or she will go insane. Take her to a place in the country I know. You need to keep it from Gabriel and everyone except Gigi. She will help you. Plus she reads mind you might as well tell her. " Death said

 

"Ari is dead." Molli said trying to make sense of what Death had told her. 

"No look up. I will put her spirit back if you can help her get back. I know there is something that will return her sanity but I will return her to her body. I can not fix her soul. It will mend for she is immortal. It will take time however. " Death said "Now I ask you again will you hide her and keep her." 

"Yes but why can't I tell Gabriel she is alive." Molli asked

"He would just agonize over her and not move on. She would drive him insane too. ." Death said

Death then moved Aris' soul back and Ari sat up and looked around but instead of the crashing Demi goddess she was . A shaking shell. Who just curled up into and a ball and rocked back and forth. 

Molli came out to Gigi and Gigi had a weird look on her face. 

 

Gigi came in and picked Ari up and Molli and her went out the back door and signed Ari in to the hospital where Castiel out a guard on her.

 

Until they returned her to her normal state a few years later. But there there more secrets in Ari's memories and more secrets that Molli had that she had not shared with anyone but Gigi and Ari.

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

It had been seven years Gabriel had three lovely children, two boys and a girl who looked just like Ari. He missed Ari so much. Molli and Gigi had helped with the kids so much. Death warned them and so had God that after two kids her body would not be able to take it. Ari had died giving birth to their daughter. Her name was Lily. Gabriel had named her after Ari's favorite flowers. 

In a perfect world Ari would have had one boy , one girl then she would have been fine. It was not a perfect world she had two boys and wanted a little girl more than anything. After her second boy . Who they named Michael Lucifer. After the second boy Molli was to tie her tubes but Ari begged her to not tie them. She wanted a girl. Molli instead snuck a potion that prevented Ari from having any more children . Ari caught on and stopped drinking it. Soon she got pregnant. 

 

They all knew what it meant for her to be pregnant for a third time. They all treated her with kids gloves. She seemed fine. And then when it came to delivery day. They lost her. Gabriel was so stricken with grief he cursed God. God had come down and said "Son I am not right all the time. She wanted a baby girl so bad she died for it."

"I want to die too." Gabriel said

"Son you have three beautiful children. They need you. " God said. 

************************************************************************

Molli was in the kitchen with Gigi . Lily was chasing the cat around the house. Gigi's twins came into the kitchen "Hey tell lily not to chase after hellriser he gets freaked out. " Gabby said she got annoyed with Lily but loved her just the same. She had her mother's hair. 

 

"Where is Grandpa Gabriel?" Bobby asked. His name sake had finally gone back to heaven. They all missed him. 

"I think he is at that damn bar with Uncle Lucifer." Gigi said

Gabriel just was not the same since Ari had gone. 

 

Molli bite her lip she had been doing research. It might have an answer to make everyones Christmas happy. Crowley had helped her with the idea. Molli also had a secret and their were three people who knew besides her. Gigi who helped her. God well he of course knew. And Death who knew because he was like God he knew almost everything. There was a spell that had to start on December 23. 

*********************************************************************  
It was December 23  
Gabriel was late coming to the big house in South Dakota. The boys were a handful. Lily well she was just hell on wheels. It hurt to look at her. She looked just like his Ari. 

"Well it is about time you got here Dad." Gigi said

The tree was beautiful. The house smelled so good Molli and Gigi had out did themselves. 

 

After kids went to sleep . The adults were talking down in the kitchen. Gabriel had drunk at least a few bottles of whiskey himself. 

"Might want to slow down there Gabe. " Dean said

Gabriel sighed

Molli took out a book. "So what do you know of the six geese gods?" Molli asked Gabriel

"They are pagan right?" Gabriel said

"They lay golden eggs and the waters in which they lay their golden eggs heal. " Molli said

"If you had one wish Dad what would it be?" Gigi asked

"Do not torture me. You already know." Gabriel said drinking more. "I want Ari back."

"Ok what if I told you I lied to you?" Molli said

"About what?" Gabriel asked suddenly sober.

"I have a secret. I was the one who told you Ari died. Ari is alive but she is how do I put this in a insane asylum. Well she was. I have her in the basement with my ex Crowley. " Molli said

Gabriel jumped up and ran to the basement. Sam, Dean , Gigi and Molli ran after him. 

Gabriel saw Ari who looked the same but with streaks of white going through her red hair. She had a straight jacket on and was laughing at the wall. 

"She is hilarious. She laughs at all my bad jokes." Crowley said

"Shut up demon that is my wife you are talking about." Gabriel said "Please let me in that cell." 

"Gabriel" Molli said "She is looney tunes. I have tried to cure her for years. I was told by God and Death to keep this from you. "

Gabriel did not want to listen and went to the cell door. "Ari I love you. " Gabriel said crying 

She looked at him and said "Who are you?" 

Gabriel turned to Molli and asked "Why? Why would keep this from me seeing my pain?" 

"I am sorry Gabriel the important thing is we might be able to fix her. She went crazy every time she got pregnant I had to do those spells on her. Well the last time she almost died. I had to put her in a coma. a few years ago she came out, but she had no memory or she is child like." Molli said

"You can say that again. I like when she takes off her clothes and dances around. " Crowley said laughing

"Now Crowley I will torch your ass if you goat my father in law again. But really Molli and Gigi why were we all not told about this.?" Sam asked

"Well because it would have hurt him just like it hurt us to see our friend like this." Gigi said

Gabriel sat watching her. She was just rocking back and forth. She was skin and bones. 

"Ok so what can we do Molli?" Gabriel asked 

"Now love you going to let them know I clued you in on the six geese?" Crowley said

"Yes fine Crowley had the idea." Molli said

"Why would you trust him?" Dean asked

"I am deparate." Molli said "Look at her, Dean she is our best friend and she has to be locked up in a cell."

*********************************************

The spell required them to go into the woods. There was a lake back there thank goodness. Because in order to call upon the geese to lays their six golden eggs it had be in water to heal. 

"It is freezing out here" Dean said

"Thank god Gabriel is an archangel and she is a demigoddess." Molli said 

Gigi and Molli got into their ceremonial robes. They had set up the ritual quick. Gabriel was holding Ari in his arms. She looked wide eyed like a child. 

Molli and Gigi called upon the gods and the goddesses . To bring forth the six geese to lay their healing eggs. " 

Then the six geese appeared and went into the lakes and laid their eggs in a small section that was not frozen. 

Molli nodded at Gabriel "You need to get in there and at least stay in there a half hour. 

Molli and Gigi , Dean and Sam watched as Gabriel put Ari in his arms and took them into the cold water. Gabriel held her as he swam. 

"Do you think this will work?" Dean asked

"I hope so" Molli said

Gabriel was crying she still look out of it and they had been in there 15 minutes now. He started crying "Come back to me my love. I lost you once I need you back." Gabriel held her close and cried. 

The waters started turning golden where Gabriel and Ari was. Gabriel noticed Ari was starting to get her hair color back all the white streaks were turning red. Her eyes were turning back to normal and she looked up at him and said "Gabe where are we?" Ari asked

He cupped his hand under her chin and said crying "I love you woman" 

 

He carried them out of the lake and dried her off. "Why is everyone looking at me funny?" Ari asked

"What is the last thing you remember Ari?" Molli asked

"I gave birth to my daughter." Ari said

"Well you have been out of it for the last seven years and I had to find a way to bring you back." Molli said

 

************************************

They all went back to the house and to show Ari what she missed. She saw Lily curled up on the couch next to a tiny kitten.

"My baby girl she is so beautiful." Ari said

Gabriel grabbed her and hugged her "Please tell me Molli you tied her up" Gabriel said

"Yes she will not have any more kids." Molli said she wished she would have done that in the first place. 

"I am sorry Molli but look how pretty that baby is. She was worth it." Ari said knowing she had wanted a little girl so bad. 

"I will not lose you again promise me?" Gabriel said

"I promise Gabe" Ari said taking lily into her arms. Lily snuggled to her mom. Then looked up waking up and asked "Who are you?" 

"I am your mommy." Ari said

"I thought you was in heaven with grandpa" Lily said

"No I am here now. " Ari said knowing she loved Lily but really missed everyone. 

Christmas that year was happy and Gabriel knew this was the best Christmas ever. He kissed her and swore he would never let her go.


	20. Chapter 20

Gabriel has come in from fixing a few things for Lucifer at the bar. He did not miss that bar. Lucifer pretty much took over after Ari came back to him. Gabriel would come in and do a few things. Ari, Gigi , and Molli would do hiring at times. Mostly Gabriel was out of the day to day stuff with his businesses and he loved that now he could spend time with the family. 

When Ari had come back they took the plunge and got a big house in Florida they still saw Gigi/Sam And Molli/Dean all the time but they all had to pop in now. Last year they spent it up in South Dakota with Molli and Dean. This year they all would come down here to spend the week until New Year's day and then they would all leave that night. 

 

Gabriel had walked in to the house smelling of cookies. He walked into the kitchen to see Lily standing on a chair helping mix cookies with her brothers. They called Gabriel's namesake Jr . And Michael was called Mikey. They were helping their mother make cookies. Gabriel snuck up on Ari and wrapped his arms around her. And stole some cookie dough. 

"Hey Darling" Ari said turning around and planting a big kiss on his lips. 

Kids laughed. Lily snuck a few more chocolate chips and the boys shook their heads. They laughed at their parents. The boys doted on Ari. They had missed their mother even though they were little when they all thought she died. They helped with Lily but Lily was a handful. Ari loved them all and was an amazing mother. Gabriel would sometimes just sit back and watch her. 

After all the cookies were done They all cleaned up and started dinner. Gabriel shared what was going on as he watched The boys and Ari make dinner. Mikey loved cooking and most of the time he would be the only one in the kitchen with Ari but Jr for the Holidays wanted to be right by his mothers side. They had missed that when she was gone. They loved how she spoiled them when they got sick. She would hold them and rock them to sleep ,sing as she did so. 

Lily well Lily was both a Daddy and Mommy girl. She sat on Gabe's lap watching her mother and the boys making dinner humming happily. 

 

The kids were watching Christmas movies when then heard sleigh bells and "hohoho"

They excitedly jumped up and saw a guy with a Santa suit come in. The Boys knew it was Dad but played along for Lily. Ari handed the kids cookies to feed "Santa" . Then Gabe sat on the chair and they each sat on his lap telling him what they wanted. After they were done they were told to go to bed so he could go grab the gifts and put them under the tree. 

"But Mommy needs to sit on Santa's lap too. And tell him what she wants." Lily said

"Oh I will after you guys go to bed.. I have a special request for Santa." Ari said looking at Gabe dressing his Santa suit. 

"Hohoho young lady ok. I will eat cookie and go and grab the gifts from the reindeer but the kids better go to sleep." Gabe said winking at Ari reading her dirty mind. 

Gabe went down stairs and got changed and came up as the kids were getting ready for bed. Ari was tucking in Lily when Gabe came in to help tuck her giving Lily a big kiss. 

 

They next tucked in the boys. 

Gabriel kissed them first then made a beeline for downstairs . He was going to put back on the suit. Thank god their bedroom was downstairs. 

***********************************************************************

He got back into the suit and started sitting the gifts under the tree. He then sat down on the chair and waited. Ari came out from their bedroom in a skimpy Santa Outfit. 

"hohhohoho" Gabe said "You need to sit on Santa's lap little girl." 

Ari raised her eyebrows and said "What a good idea." Ari sat on his lap and whispered what she wanted in his ear. She said "I want Santa to carry me in the bedroom and ravage me." 

"Ohhh you are so naughty but Santa wants the same thing." Gabriel said

He carried her into the bedroom and set her on their bed closing the door. He sat down and put her on his lap again. 

"I think you need a spanking young lady. " Gabriel said turn her over and lifting up her skimpy skirt exposing her barely there underwear. He smacked her lightly. They he rubbed her bottom and his hands reaching under her panties and letting his fingers explore her velvety core. 

Ari through her head back sitting up and removed his clothes. She straddled him and kissed him deeply taking his tongue into her mouth and massaging it with her own. Gabriel got sick of fighting with the suit and snapped his fingers so he could be naked. 

"ooh that is so much easier. She licked her way down him nibbling as she went and got to his nipples and licked and nibbled them. He loved when she did that. She then kissed her way down to his manhood and took in it in her hand and stroked it she then licked it like a lollipop taking it deep in her mouth. Gabriel moaned. He snapped his fingers and she was sitting on his face and his manhood was still in her mouth. He buried his tongue in her and she sat up and moaned deeply "ohh my gabe." He then took his fingers and buried them in her core while licking her clit. She all the while was sucking on him. 

"I want you now woman." Gabe said He flipped her and slide her on top of him. He gripped her ass as he did so. 

"Ohhh God Gabe I love you. " Ari said and pulled him up to her and deeply kissed him. He pounded her into him hard and hard. He gripped her hips and made her slide deeper in to her. 

Ari came so hard. It slipped him over the edge and he came. They lay there after just basking in their love making and the euphoria of their love for each other. 

"You my heaven Ari. I missed you so much." Gabriel said

"We have many many more years Gabe" Ari said

"I know but I had to say it." Gabriel said . Ari climbed on top of him and looked in his eyes. 

"I am sorry I put us in jeopardy but I wanted our little girl so bad. I am sorry I missed years of their lives and yours but I am here now and I love you. " Ari said kissing his chest. Gabriel grabbed her and kissed her starting their passions up again. 

 

They made love all night. 

*******************************************************************

Morning came early. The kids got up and knocked on Gabriel's and Ari bedroom door to tell them they needed to come out to watch them open gifts before their cousins and Aunts and Uncles got there. 

They watched as the boys and Lily tore open their presents. Ari baked cinnamon rolls and made hot cocoa. 

Ari was made to open her gifts too. The boys each had made things for her. Lily had help Gabriel pick out several perfumes for her. Gabriel had bought her a few beautiful dresses. The last gift she opened was a pendant that was heart shaped gold with a small ruby. "That is made out of the geese gold that saved you. I asked their permission and they gave me a little chunk." Gabriel said sitting her on his lap and kissing her. 

"aww yuck mom and dad come on. Really all you guys do is kiss." Lily said.

The boys were too busy playing their video games. Coco even got himself a chew toy. He was only a medium sized dragon but he stayed in the basement. Their house was built into a huge hill. 

 

Ari started cooking but was happy when she saw Molli , Gigi , Sam, Dean and all the kids get there. Molli of course wasted no time and got in there and started cooking too. Gigi happily chopped and cut veggies. Gigi had learned how to make a cool new pie that was so good. They all made their special dishes. 

 

The rest of the day was filled with laughter. Crowley came. And of course the rest of the family came over to eat . They all ended up playing cards at the end of day. Which was weird to see the Devil and God playing cards together Ari thought. 

 

The girls sat in the Kitchen after cleaning up and laughed while drinking coffee. They all were staying over at Ari and Gabriel until New Years day night .


End file.
